


97-Liners Groupchat

by Novii



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Mentioned ASTRO Ensemble, Mentioned Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 34,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novii/pseuds/Novii
Summary: The8: listen here you fucking giantThe8: I have nunchucks and I'm not afraid to use them.Bambam: OOOOOOJaehyun: OOOOOODK: OOOOOOJungkook: OOOOOO





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> KAY SO
> 
> A few things before we start!
> 
> -I've always been interested in writing a 97-liner groupchat bc I love their friendship
> 
> -Super unrealistic. All members here are in a polyamorous relationship with their respective group. It's fiction so why not?
> 
> -It's a tester for now. There's no direction for this so as far as I'm concerned this fics gonna be a meaningless crack fic bc I love crack lmao
> 
> That's it for now!

**97-Liner Groupchat**

**The8** : K so when are we going out for bowling again?

 **Yugyeom** : you know... when SOMEONE's finally back in the country

 **DK** : *cough* Jungkook *cough*

 **Jungkook** : Oh so it's my fault now? What about jae and bam huh??

 **Jaehyun** : listen it's one thing to be out of the country for a month and another to be out for a YEAR

 **Jungkook** : excuse you it's 10 months

 **Mingyu** : SAME DIFFERENCE

 **Bambam** : and besides i leave for like what?

 **Bambam** : two weeks at max

 **Jungkook** : not fair.

 **The8** : back to my point

 **The8** : all of you hurry the fuck up and get your asses over here so I can beat them in bowling

 **DK** : babe you suck at bowling

 **The8** : SAYS YOU

 **The8** : YOU LITERALLY KNOCKED DOWN PINS ON THE _OTHER_ LANE

 **DK** : not the point.

 **Bambam** : lmaooo that was hilarious

 **Yugyeom** : is that a challenge Xu Minghao???

 **Mingyu** : yikes.

 **Mingyu** : full name lads

 **Mingyu** : shits about to get serious

 **Jungkook** : oooooo

 **Jaehyun** : oooooo

 **DK** : oooooo

 **Bambam** : oooooo

 **The8** : listen here you fucking giant

 **The8** : I have nunchucks and I'm not afraid to use them.

 **Bambam** : OOOOOO

 **Jaehyun** : OOOOOO

 **DK** : OOOOOO

 **Jungkook** : OOOOOO

 **Yugyeom** : oh yeah??

 **Yugyeom** : bet you wouldn't mind if one of your boyfriends used them

 **DK** : actually i think wonwoo did use them once

 **Jungkook** : WHAT

 **Bambam** : RIP IN PEACE

 **Bambam** : THAT'S AWESOME

 **Jaehyun** : THAT'S HORRIFYING

 **Mingyu** : ah come on jae don't pretend you're not kinky now

 **Mingyu** : your group practically revealed your crossdressing kink back in halloween

 **Jungkook** : LMAOOOO

 **Jaehyun** : that's different

 **The8** : whatever floats your goat sweetheart

 **Bambam** : hey yug

 **Bambam** : you think jinyoung would mind using nunchucks??

 **Yugyeom** : DO NOT

~

 **Jungkook** : who the FUCK left their dirty underwear in my suitcase

 **Jungkook** : yikes wrong group

 **Jaehyun** : tmi jungkook tmi

 **Jungkook** : oh please you act as if we don't know all about your sex life with your 91376219 boyfriends

 **Jaehyun** : alright sheesh sorry man

 **Jaehyun** : besides what are you calling me out for? You literally have no shame on us when it comes to your 7 boyfriends

 **Jungkook** : 7?? Bro you know they're 6

 **Jaehyun** : ah right my bad

 **Jaehyun** : I forgot Jin-hyung had the shoulder capacity for two people

 **Bambam** : LMAOOOO TRUE

 **DK** : Mingyu literally has water splashing out of his nose from how hard he laughed

 **The8** : HAHAHAHAHHAHA

 **Yugyeom** : HAHAHAHAHA

 **Mingyu** : I'M ALIVE

 **Jungkook** : _Listen_

 **Jungkook** : True.

~

 **DK** : if i ever decide to hang out with bam and yug alone ever again

 **DK** : someone kick me in the balls

 **DK** : **@Mingyu @Jaehyun @Jungkook @The8**

 **Yugyeom** : you're just jealous that your boyfriends couldn't be with you

 **DK** : SO YOU DECIDE TO DEEPTHROAT HIM??

 **Yugyeom** : I DID NOT

 **DK** : DID TO

 **Yugyeom** : DID NOT

 **Bambam** : (he did fyi **@Mingyu @Jungkook @Jaehyun @The8** )

 **Yugyeom** : fucking

 **Yugyeom** : are you on my side or his??

 **Mingyu** : Yug babe

 **Mingyu** : there's no point in lying

 **Mingyu** : we've _all_ seen it happen before

 **Jaehyun** : Yup

 **The8** : Yup

 **Jungkook** : Yup

 **Yugyeom** : disloyal fuckers

 **Yugyeom** : you guys never support me

 **Jungkook** : and miss the chance to make fun of you??

 **The8** : not today sweetheart

 **Yugyeom** : I hate you all.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Of Timezones and Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone gets lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc who cares for accurate timing??
> 
> I actually have no idea if the timezones are correlating or not so please excuse me lmao

**3:12 AM Korea Time**  
  
**97-Liner Groupchat**  
  
**Yugyeom** : DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT  
  
**Yugyeom** : FUCK YOU  
  
**Yugyeom** : YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK  
  
**DK** : what's going on?  
  
**Bambam** : I'M SORRY  
  
**Bambam** : WHY YOU GOTTA EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS ON THE GROUP  
  
**Bambam** : also **@DK** shouldn't you be sleeping?  
  
**DK** : don't worry about it  
  
**DK** : Seungkwans hogging the blankets again  
  
**Yugyeom** : YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT  
  
**Bambam** : YOU WEREN'T ANSWERING SO I CALLED  
  
**Jaehyun** : isn't it like 3 AM in korea rn  
  
**Yugyeom** : YEAH  
  
**Bambam** : _LISTEN_  
  
**Bambam** : _ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WAS WHETHER YOU WANTED THAT BOMBER JACKET YOU LIKED IN WHITE OR BLUE_  
  
**Bambam** : IT'S HALF PRICE HERE IN MILAN  
  
**Yugyeom** : I FUCKING HATE YOU KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL  
  
**Yugyeom** : I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP  
  
**Yugyeom** : also blue.  
  
**Bambam** : fucking knew it  
  
**Jungkook** : damn someone's pissy when woken up  
  
**Bambam** : you don't know the half of it man  
  
**DK** : well not that watching yug deck bam wasn't _fun_  
  
**DK** : but i'm gonna try to get some sleep  
  
**Jungkook** : is that sarcasm i detect  
  
**Jaehyun** : next time  
  
**Jaehyun** : just get both and steal one  
  
**Bambam** : _fuck_  
  
**Bambam** : why didn't i think of that  
  
~  
  
**8:25 AM Korea Time**  
  
**Mingyu** : what we miss  
  
**The8** : tf happened here  
  
**DK:** don't worry about it  
  
~  
  
**Mingyu** : guys  
  
**The8** : shut up  
  
**DK** : HAHAHAHHAHA  
  
**Jungkook** : ?????  
  
**Mingyu** : how can someone  
  
**The8** : _shut up_  
  
**Yugyeom** : tf  
  
**Mingyu** : be _so bad_ at directions???  
  
**DK** : HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
**The8** : _would you like to engage in the act of silencing yourself_  
  
**DK** : HAHAHAHAH  
  
**Jaehyun** : lmao what's making Seokmin laugh so hard??  
  
**Mingyu** : alright kids storytime!  
  
**Jungkook** : oh this is gonna be good  
  
**The8** : _I will fucking murder you in your sleep Kim Mingyu_  
  
**Jaehyun** : hey seok does minghao have smoke coming out of his ears?  
  
**Mingyu** : seoks too busy busting a lung to reply  
  
**Mingyu** : anyways  
  
**Mingyu** : so I'm just sitting down with my hyungs minding our own business

 **Jaehyun** : making out you mean

 **Mingyu** : listen jeonghan hyung got a new choker and he looks absolutely amazing in it

 **Mingyu** : what am i gonna do? Say no?

 **Jungkook:** Point

 **Mingyu** :  _Anyways_

 **The8** : _Do fucking not._  
  
**Yugyeom** : hey min lock your door or something  
  
**DK** : don't worry about it  
  
**Jungkook** : yikes  
  
**Mingyu** : when all of a sudden i hear yelling from downstairs  
  
**The8** : LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT  
  
**Mingyu** : so we look down and what do we see??  
  
**Mingyu** : Minghao being scolded by the angry old lady that lives in the next building  
  
**DK** : very loudly might we add  
  
**Mingyu** : turns out  
  
**The8** : Fuck you all.  
  
**Mingyu** : he forgot where _his own building_ was and entered the wrong one  
  
**Yugyeom** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
**Jungkook** : LMAOOOO HOW CAN SOMEONE FORGOT THEIR OWN BUILDING  
  
**The8** : I DIDN'T I JUST WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION  
  
**Jaehyun** : didn't you also once forget where your school was and ended going to a completely different school on the other side of town?  
  
**The8** : I love death and dying.  
  
**DK** : YES HE DID  
  
**DK** : HIS MOM SWORE IT  
  
**The8** : I've lived a good life.  
  
**Yugyeom** : minghao  
  
**Yugyeom** : im not saying that's the stupidest thing i've ever heard  
  
**Yugyeom** : but that's exactly what im saying  
  
**Jungkook** : LMAOOOOOO  
  
**Mingyu** : kook busted a lung yet?  
  
**Jungkook** : IM IN TEARS  
  
**The8** : imma just go throw myself out the window now  
  
**Jaehyun** : and risk letting the old lady get to you?  
  
**The8** : FUCK NO  
  
**Yugyeom** : rip in peace  
  
~  
  
**Bambam** : what i miss  
  
**Bambam** : LMAOOO HOW CAN SOMEONE FORGET THEIR OWN BUILDING  
  
**The8** : OH FOR FUCKS SAKE  



	3. Of Kinks and Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, a very serious discussion is opened.

**97-Liner Groupchat**  
  
**Jaehyun** : alright so does anyone want anything from the US  
  
**Bambam** : what a generous offer  
  
**Bambam** : what's going on?  
  
**Jaehyun** : nothing  
  
**Jaehyun** : i just decided to be a nice human being  
  
**DK** : thanks man but nothing  
  
**Jungkook** : I'm good thanks jae  
  
**Jaehyun** : don't you have a concert in like 10 mins  
  
**Jungkook** : RIGHT  
  
**Jungkook** : BYE  
  
**Yugyeom** : american chocolate!!  
  
**Jaehyun** : lmao idk if they'll survive on the plane but sure  
  
**Yugyeom** : :D  
  
**Mingyu** : ummmm no clue  
  
**The8** : just get him a new mop or something  
  
**Jaehyun** : mop?  
  
**Mingyu** : OH OH THE ONE WITH THE NEW TWIST FEATURE???  
  
**Mingyu** : THAT WAY I CAN GET INTO THE HARDEST CORNERS  
  
**Mingyu** : AND CLEAN THAT NASTY SPOT BEHIND CHAN'S BED  
  
**Jaehyun** : ... he reminds me of Taeyong.  
  
**Bambam** : jfc  
  
**Bambam** : do you guys make him roleplay as a maid or butler or something  
  
**The8** : mm sometimes yeah  
  
**DK** : he cums the hardest when we do  
  
**Jaehyun** : oo tae-hyung does too!!  
  
**Yugyeom** : I'm  
  
**Yugyeom** : ....  
  
~  
  
**Jungkook** : so  
  
**Jungkook** : now that i'm free for a tiny while  
  
**Jungkook** : we have matters to discuss.  
  
**The8** : ????  
  
**Yugyeom** : ?  
  
**Jungkook** : we have revealed on this group that NCT has a huge crossdressing kink and that both NCT and Seventeen take parts in a roleplaying kink   
  
**DK** : okay...?  
  
**Jaehyun** : please don't tell me this is going where I think its going  
  
**Jungkook** : oh yes  
  
**Jungkook** : so what are your kinks??? :DDDD  
  
**Mingyu** : kook wtf  
  
**Jungkook** : how are we supposed to be best buds forever if we don't know all of our kinks?!  
  
**Jungkook** : it's for bonding purposes!  
  
**Yugyeom** : bonding purposes? Or ideas for your next orgy  
  
**Jungkook** : SHUT.  
  
**Jaehyun** : fucking knew it  
  
**Bambam** : ight so praise, powerplay, bondage  
  
**DK** : Woah woah you're into bondage??  
  
**Jaehyun** : why are we like this  
  
**The8** : you're asking me **@jaehyun**  
  
**Yugyeom** : it's one of his biggest kinks  
  
**Jungkook** : interesting  
  
**Jungkook** : and is there a specific way to be tied up?  
  
**Mingyu** : kook seriously wtf  
  
**Jungkook** : i'm bored and horny  
  
**Jungkook** : problem?  
  
**Jaehyun** : you're always horny  
  
**Jungkook** : SAYS YOU  
  
**Jaehyun** : WHEN  
  
**DK** : i think all of us in this group are always horny  
  
**The8** : Point  
  
**Jungkook** : FINE  
  
**Jungkook** : I won't ask anymore.  
  
**Jungkook** : Hmph.  
  
**Yugyeom** : Bam also crossdresses  
  
**DK** : oh yeahhh i remember his MAMA outfit and nails  
  
**DK** : great outfit btw  
  
**Bambam** : why thank you  
  
***Jaehyun has left the group.***  
  
***Mingyu has added Jaehyun into the group.***  
  
**Mingyu** : do not act as if Ten wasn't sucking your dick like 10 minutes ago  
  
**The8** : LMAOOOOO  
  
**Yugyeom** : HAHHAHAHA  
  
**Jungkook** : LMAOOOOO  
  
**DK** : HAHAHAHHA  
  
**Bambam** : HAHAHHAHA  
  
**Jaehyun** : i hate you all.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEVENTEEN'S COMEBACK Y'ALL  
> THEY JUST KEEP GETTING BETTER


	4. Of Dances and Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, someone wants to go drinking.

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Bambam** : I have a question   
  
**DK** : ????  
  
**Jaehyun** : what's up  
  
**Bambam** : how come we've never talked about how gay seventeens choreos are  
  
**Yugyeom** : omg true  
  
**Bambam** : like all that hand-holding and shit  
  
**Bambam: @The8 @DK @Mingyu** are you _trying_  to expose yourselves???  
  
**The8** : pft noo  
  
**Mingyu** : it just so happens that the choreos like that  
  
**Bambam** : and i just so happen to have a dildo up my ass  
  
**Jungkook** : omg i never paid attention  
  
**Jungkook** : so true  
  
**Jungkook** : its like a sophisticated orgy  
  
**DK** : oh says you  
  
**DK** : DNA??? Fake Love??? Blood Sweat and Tears man  
  
**Yugyeom** : LMAOOO HE'S RIGHT  
  
**Jungkook** : shut.  
  
**Jaehyun** : I'm impressed  
  
**The8** : ??? With what  
  
**Jaehyun** : Bam actually said something smart for once  
  
**Mingyu** : HAHAHHAHAHA  
  
**Jungkook** : LMAOOOO  
  
**The8** : HAHAHHAH  
  
**Bambam** : _I will murder you Jung Yoonoh._  
  
**Jaehyun** : come at me bro  
  
**Yugyeom** : hey didn't jae rank one of the tops in physical strength or something?  
  
**Bambam** : on second thought, im good!!   
  
**Jaehyun** : that's more like it.  
  
~  
  
**Jungkook** : BITCHES  
  
**Jungkook** : **[image]**  
  
**Mingyu** : did you send a pic of your new dorm to flex or something?  
  
**Jungkook** : no  
  
**Jungkook** : what i meant to say was  
  
**Jungkook** : I'M BACK IN KOREA BABY  
  
**Yugyeom** : TAKE COVER  
  
**The8** : RUN FOR YOUR LIVES  
  
**Bambam** : HIDE YOUR CHILDREN  
  
**Mingyu** : HIDE YOUR DOGS  
  
**Jungkook** : oh for fucks sake  
  
**Jungkook** : i really dont like you guys rn  
  
**Jaehyun** : what they probably meant to say was  
  
**Jaehyun** : Welcome back!!  
  
**DK** : ^^!!!  
  
**Jungkook** : thanks guys :')  
  
**Jungkook** : you two have official been ranked my favorite best friends  
  
**Jungkook** : everyone else can go suck dick  
  
**Yugyeom** : I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS  
  
**Yugyeom** : I HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME  
  
**Yugyeom** : I DEMAND MY RIGHTS  
  
**Bambam** : jokes on you what makes you think i wasnt sucking dick  
  
**DK** : im  
  
**DK** : appalled  
  
**Jungkook** : ....  
  
**Jungkook** : you got me there.  
  
~  
  
**Yugyeom** : now that kooks back  
  
**Yugyeom** : let's go drinking!!  
  
**DK** : _you_  want to go drinking?  
  
**Jaehyun** : the baby of the group???  
  
**Jungkook** : what is this sin????  
  
**Bambam** : a tragedy!! Our sweet boy has been corrupted!!  
  
**Mingyu** : tainted!! By the devil's desires!!  
  
**The8** : what is this tragedy struck upon us?!  
  
**Yugyeom** : are you all fucking high rn or something  
  
**DK** : What is this foul language!!   
  
**Jungkook** : who has dared to ruin our sweet innocent summer child!!  
  
**Yugyeom** : i am literally two months younger than you  
  
**Jaehyun** : we must gather together and cleanse his sins!  
  
**The8** : we must brothers!  
  
**Yugyeom** : Oh for fucks sake  
  
**Yugyeom** : can you all shut up  
  
**Yugyeom** : im literally taller than all of you  
  
**Mingyu** : no you're not  
  
**Yugyeom** : no im not  
  
**Yugyeom** : BUT STILL  
  
**Bambam** : we must purify this innocent soul!  
  
**Yugyeom** : you know what  
  
**Yugyeom** : why did i even bother  
  
**Yugyeom** : i get the same reaction everytime i suggest we go drinking  
  
**Yugyeom** : fuck you all  
  
~  
  
**DK** : so who wants to go drinking?  
  
**Bambam** : in  
  
**Mingyu** : ^  
  
**Jaehyun** : ^  
  
**The8** : ^  
  
**Jungkook** : ^  
  
**Yugyeom** : _I will gouge all of your eyes out._


	5. Of Crushes and Gangbangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, someone gets gangbanged.

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**The8** : did we ever tell you guys about Mingyu's massive crush on Mino from Winner  
  
**Jungkook** : I mean, who wouldn't have a crush on that guy?  
  
**DK** : Point  
  
**DK** : But no forreal we have proof  
  
**PalmTree** : He's just so fucking fine  
  
**PalmTree** : like  
  
**PalmTree** : I'd gladly be his fiancé  
  
**PalmTree** : have you heard his voice  
  
**PalmTree** : his _eyes_  
  
**PalmTree** : _~~his dick~~_  
  
**Bambam** : um  
  
**Bambam** : if I didn't know how in love you were with your group i'd suspect something  
  
**Jaehyun** : fuck that i'm suspecting something  
  
**DK** : Trust me  
  
**DK** : if he had a chance  
  
**The8** : we'd let him  
  
**PalmTree** : he's so fucking gorgeous i'd gladly let him pin me down  
  
**PalmTree** : wait  
  
**PalmTree** : when did my username change??  
  
**The8** : and there's your proof  
  
**The8** : Seok and I wanted to test how distracted you can get by Mino  
  
**The8** : answer? Long enough to not notice us taking your phone and changing your username  
  
**Yugyeom** : damn he really is whipped  
  
**Jungkook** : wow  
  
**Jungkook** : ok but i'd do the same for GD  
  
**Jaehyun** : same  
  
**Bambam** : same  
  
**Yugyeom** : same  
  
**The8** : same  
  
**DK** : Hyuna  
  
**Yugyeom** : WHAT  
  
**DK** : my bisexual ass thirsts for her ok  
  
**DK** : she can do whatever he wants with me  
  
**PalmTree** : if i wasn't so whipped for Mino I'd agree  
  
**PalmTree** : ok wait  
  
***PalmTree changed his username to Mingyu***  
  
**Jaehyun** : i liked palm tree better  
  
**Mingyu** : you shut up  
  
~  
  
**DK** : I SAW HER  
  
**DK** : AT THE STORE  
  
**Jaehyun** : saw who?  
  
**The8** : he saw hyuna  
  
**DK** : I FUCKING SAW HYUNA  
  
**DK** : SHE SMILED AT ME  
  
**The8** : (she smiled at all of us)  
  
**DK** : MY BISEXUAL ASS IS SHAKING  
  
**Yugyeom** : there there seok  
  
**DK** : IT WAS MAGICAL  
  
**Mingyu** : he's literally bouncing from excitement  
  
**DK** : THERE WAS A CONNECTION  
  
**DK** : I FELT IT  
  
**The8** : (she was being polite)  
  
**Jungkook** : i'm sure there was seok  
  
**Bambam** : she's probably overjoyed too  
  
**DK** : YES  
  
**DK** : I BELIEVE IT  
  
**DK** : IT WAS BEAUTIFUL  
  
**The8** : Mingyu? I think its time we put him to bed  
  
**Mingyu** : i gotcha  
  
**Jungkook** : yikes  
  
**Jaehyun** : do we want to know?  
  
**The8** : nah we'll just calm him down and maybe tie him up  
  
**Mingyu** : grab the lube while i carry him?  
  
**The8** : got it  
  
**Yugyeom** : okayyy this is some freaky shit that the group does not need to know  
  
**Yugyeom** : have fun you freaky shits   
  
**Bambam** : ^  
  
**Jaehyun** : ^  
  
**Jungkook** : ^  


~

 **Bambam: @Jungkook @Jaehyun @DK @The8 @Mingyu**  
  
**Bambam** : would anyone be willing to adopt me into their group  
  
**The8** : lmaoo what happened  
  
**Bambam** : GOT7 is cancelled.  
  
**Bambam** : that's what.  
  
**Jaehyun: @Yugyeom** what did you do  
  
**Yugyeom** : baaaabe  
  
**Yugyeom** : sweetheart  
  
**Yugyeom** : we're sorryyyyyy  
  
**Bambam** : NO  
  
**Bambam** : YOU BROKE MY ASS  
  
**Bambam** : I CAN'T FEEL MY LOWER BACK  
  
**Jungkook** : rough night bro?  
  
**Bambam** : THEY GANGBANGED ME  
  
**DK** : Yikes  
  
**Mingyu** : so it was a _rough_ night huh  
  
**Yugyeom** : Bammmm  
  
**Yugyeom** : you know we love youuuu  
  
**Bambam** : FUCK YOU  
  
**Yugyeom** : come on  
  
**Yugyeom** : i'll prepare you a bath  
  
**Yugyeom** : with that purple bath bomb you like?  
  
**Yugyeom** : and some wine  
  
**Yugyeom** : how about that?  
  
**Bambam** : UNFUCK YOU  
  
**Yugyeom** : :DDDD  
  
**Jaehyun** : wow what a romantic  
  
**The8** : truly  
  
**The8: @DK @Mingyu** wanna gangbang vernon?  
  
**Mingyu** : see ya boys  
  
**DK** : I'll get the box  
  
**Mingyu** : bye guys  
  
**Jungkook** : um  
  
**Jaehyun** : well that was interesting  
  
**Jungkook** : truly  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT7's comeback killed me.  
> I am deceased.


	6. Of Rivers and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, measures are taken.

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**The8** : um  
  
**The8** : hi guys  
  
**The8:** how are you???  
  
**Yugyeom** : spit it out  
  
**The8** : um  
  
**The8** : so like my group are all practicing  
  
**The8** : but i had a meeting  
  
**The8** : so like  
  
**Jungkook** : ming just say it  
  
**The8** : I'M LOST OKAY  
  
**Jaehyun** : _Again?_  
  
**The8** : SHUT IT.  
  
**Bambam** : how the fuck...?  
  
**The8** : I GET IT  
  
**The8** : IM AN IDIOT WITH NO SENSE OF DIRECTION  
  
**The8** : NOW CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME BC GOOGLE MAPS ISNT RESPONDING  
  
**Jungkook** : wow even google maps is tired of your shit  
  
**The8** : FUCK YOU AND JUST HELP ME  
  
**Yugyeom** : alright alright  
  
**Yugyeom** : but first  
  
***Yugyeom changed The8's username to Nosenseofdirection***

 **Yugyeom** : nah too long

***Yugyeom changed Nosenseofdirection's username to Lostboy***

**Yugyeom** : perfect!  
  
**Bambam** : GENIUS  
  
**Lostboy** : sleep with one eye open tonight.  
  
**Jaehyun** : ming just tell us where you are  
  
**Jaehyun** : are there any signs?  
  
**Lostboy** : um no  
  
**Lostboy** : there's a convenience store  
  
**Lostboy** : and there are series of shops  
  
**Lostboy** : and i think there's a park up ahead?  
  
**Jungkook** : ...  
  
**Jungkook** : you're gonna have to be a bit more specific  
  
**Bambam** : ^!  
  
**Yugyeom** : ^  
  
**Jaehyun** : ^  
  
**Lostboy** : oh!  
  
**Lostboy: @Jungkook** there's a big poster of your group on the side of a building  
  
**Jungkook** : building sized??? We don't have much of those  
  
**Jungkook** : wait a sec  
  
**Jungkook** : take a pic  
  
**Lostboy: [image]**  
  
**Jungkook** : ming  
  
**Jungkook** : walk towards the trees  
  
**Lostboy** : are you sure  
  
**Lostboy** : im already lost as is  
  
**Jungkook** : _Yes_  
  
**Jaehyun** : wait a minute i've seen this  
  
**Lostboy** : I'm at the han river!!  
  
**Jaehyun** : minghao  
  
**Jaehyun** : how the fuck did you get on the other side of the han river  
  
**Bambam** : LMAOOOO  
  
**Bambam** : IM CRYING  
  
**Lostboy** : i was lost so i thought the building wasnt far and decided to walk?

 **Bambam:** im barely in korea anymore and i know better than you  
  
**Yugyeom** : what a fucking idiot

 **Lostboy:** IM FOREIGN

 **Bambam:** SO AM I

 **Jungkook** : you know what  
  
**Jungkook: @Jaehyun @Yugyeom @Bambam** are you guys free??  
  
**Yugyeom** : yes  
  
**Bambam** : ^  
  
**Jaehyun** : ^  
  
**Jungkook** : meet me at the han river  
  
**Jaehyun** : on my way  
  
**Bambam** : already out the door  
  
**Yugyeom** : ^  
  
**Jungkook** : and you  
  
**Jungkook: @Lostboy**  
  
**Jungkook** : fucking stay put.  
  
**Lostboy** : im not a child :(  
  
**Jaehyun** : _Stay put._  
  
**Lostboy** : yes sir.  
  
~  
  
**Mingyu: @Bambam @Jaehyun @Jungkook @Yugyeom**  
  
**Mingyu** : on the behalf of seventeen we would like to thank you for bringing back minghao safely  
  
**Mingyu** : and we have decided to inform you that  
  
**DK: [image]**  
  
**DK:** We've decided to put him on a leash.  
  
**Bambam** : HAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
  
**Jungkook** : THIS IS THE BEST THING IVE EVER SEEN  
  
**Lostboy** : I feel like a pet :(  
  
**Jaehyun** : LMAOO  
  
**Yugyeom** : HAHAHAHHAHA  
  
**Jungkook** : hey guys  
  
**Jungkook** : you think jimin would mind if we put him on a leash?  
  
**Jaehyun** : Jeon Jungkook get the fuck out of here.  
  
**Jungkook** : yes sir.  
  
~  
  
**Bambam** : like  
  
**Bambam: @jaehyun**  
  
**Bambam** : i feel the need to confess  
  
**Bambam** : i love my group and the sex is amazing  
  
**DK** : um  
  
**Bambam** : but i really wouldnt mind if jungwoo fucked me  
  
**Jaehyun** : you _what?_  
  
**Mingyu** : uh oh  
  
**Jaehyun** : are you thirsting over my boyfriend???  
  
**Bambam** : im not saying i am  
  
**Bambam** : but thats exactly what im saying  
  
**Jaehyun** : do you want to die tonight?  
  
**Yugyeom** : ah chill jae its not like you dont ogle at joshua all the time  
  
**Lostboy** : WHAT  
  
**Jaehyun** : I DO NOT  
  
**DK** : YOU WHAT NOW  
  
**Yugyeom** : who u tryna fool m8  
  
**Jaehyun** : ... he's pretty okay  
  
**Mingyu** : UH YEAH HE IS AND HES OURS SO BACK OFF  
  
**Jaehyun** : fucking calm down  
  
**Jaehyun** : its not like im doing anything  
  
**Jaehyun** : and besides  
  
**Jaehyun: @DK** did you _suddenly_  forget your crush on Taehyung now?  
  
Jungkook: ON _WHO_  
  
**DK** : he was literally voted most handsome face in the world  
  
**DK** : who wouldnt have a crush on him  
  
**Jungkook** : listen  
  
**Jungkook** : true  
  
**Jungkook** : but i will beat up anyone who comes close to any of my boyfriends  
  
**Jungkook** : understand lee seokmin???  
  
**Mingyu** : (says the guy with the huge thirst over jaebum)  
  
**Jungkook** : you fucker  
  
**Yugyeom** : OVER WHO NOW  
  
**Bambam** : AND YOURE CALLING ME OUT??  
  
**Jungkook** : IM SORRY  
  
**Jungkook** : HES JUST  
  
**Jungkook** : ADORABLE  
  
**Yugyeom** : YEAH HE IS  
  
**Yugyeom** : AND _OURS_  
  
**Bambam** : SO BACK OFF YOU HORNY FUCKERS  
  
**Jaehyun** : YOU STARTED THIS  
  
**Jaehyun** : IF ANYTHING YOURE THE KING OF HORNINESS  
  
**Lostboy** : WHAT HE SAID  
  
**DK** : ^!!!  
  
**Bambam** : ight so maybe thats true  
  
**Mingyu** : _maybe?_  
  
**Bambam** : shut.  
  
**Bambam** : _anyways_  
  
**Yugyeom** : you know what  
  
**Yugyeom** : how about we shut this conversation and everyone leaves and hangs out with the boyfriends or something  
  
**Yugyeom** : and _never_ reopen it again?  
  
**Bambam** : sounds good to me!  
  
**Bambam** : and it has nothing to do with the way yug is glaring at me from across the living room  
  
**DK** : okay then  
  
**Jaehyun** : fine  
  
**Jungkook** : okay  
  
**Jaehyun** : but we havent even discussed mingyus crush on mark  
  
**Yugyeom** : HIS WHAT  
  
**Mingyu** : OH FOR FUCKS SAKE  
  



	7. Of Trips and Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GoldKomorebi asked: "Can you make a chapter where all their boyfriends are freaking out bc the 97 line leaves their regular gc and go MIA for a whole day. Meanwhile the 97 line are being Crackheads on a spontaneously trip to Jeju island"

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Jungkook** : hey guys  
  
**Jungkook** : i have a great idea  
  
**Jaehyun** : oh no  
  
**DK** : Good lord  
  
**Yugyeom** : what now?  
  
~  
  
**GOT7 Groupchat**  
  
**JB** : has anyone seen yug and bam??  
  
**Jinyoung** : no? Werent they at the studio??  
  
**JB** : i was just there and they werent???  
  
**Mark** : maybe they went out?  
  
**JB** : ive tried calling them but no answer  
  
**JB** : theyve been silent all day  
  
**Youngjae** : _all_  day??  
  
**Youngjae** : oh no   
  
**Jackson** : maybe theyre with their friends!!  
  
**Jackson** : I'll text Namjoon maybe theyre with kook  
  
~  
  
**BTS Groupchat**  
  
**Namjoon** : has anyone seen kook??  
  
**Namjoon** : he's not answering me  
  
**Yoongi** : isn't he at the dorm  
  
**Taehyung** : no?? Isnt he at the dance studio??  
  
**Hoseok** : no??  
  
**Namjoon** : jackson just texted me asking about yugyeom and bambam  
  
**Namjoon** : theyre missing too  
  
**Jimin** : i havent seen him all day  
  
**Jin** : WHAT??   
  
~  
  
**Seventeen Groupchat**  
  
**Seungcheol** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN 3 OF MY MEMBERS ARE MISSING  
  
**Woozi** : ive been fucking looking for mingyu all day to see this verse with him and he!  
  
**Woozi** : just!  
  
**Woozi** : fucking!  
  
**Woozi** : vanished!  
  
**Jun** : i cant find minghao or seokmin either and they wont answer me  
  
**Seungcheol** : HAVE YOU CHECKED THE DORMS  
  
**Seungkwan** : YES  
  
**Seungcheol** : THE STUDIOS  
  
**Hoshi** : YES  
  
**Seungcheol** : THE ENTIRE FUCKING COMPOUND  
  
**Chan** : YES  
  
**Seungcheol** : TF  
  
~  
  
**NCT Groupchat**  
  
**Taeyong** : you mean to tell me   
  
**Taeyong** : _no one has seen jaehyun all day???_  
  
**Yuta** : damn i forget how scary he gets when hes angry  
  
**Taeyong** : _answer the fucking question._  
  
**Yuta** : NO SIR  
  
**Johnny** : we searched everywhere sir  
  
**Winwin** : he wont answer his phone either  
  
**Taeyong** : WHERE THE FUCK COULD HE HAVE DISAPPEARED TO  
  
**Haechan** : we dont know sir  
  
**Taeyong** : DID HE JUST VANISH OUT OF THIN AIR?  
  
~  
  
**Leaders Groupchat**  
  
***Namjoon added JB***  
  
***Namjoon added Taeyong***  
  
***Namjoon added Seungcheol***  
  
**Namjoon** : lets skip the formalities  
  
**Namjoon** : I talked to Jackson and I found out the kook yugyeom and bambam are missing  
  
**Taeyong** : Jaehyuns missing too wtf  
  
**Seungcheol** : I HAVE  _3_ MEMBERS MISSING  
  
**JB** : You think theyre all together???  
  
**Namjoon** : well judging by this reaction  
  
**Namjoon** : i have a feeling they might be  
  
**JB** : Those two are so dead when they get back home.  
  
**Seungcheol** : Murder sounds so good right now  
  
**Taeyong** : ^  
  
**Namjoon** : sigh  
  
**Namjoon** : if only we could figure out _where_ the fuck they went to  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Lostboy** : hey guys  
  
**Lostboy** : do you think our boyfriends will murder us?  
  
**Bambam** : _think???_  
  
**Bambam** : they defo will  
  
**Jungkook** : i know for a fact jin hyung will pounce on me the moment i get back so im wearing protective gear  
  
**Jaehyun** : taeyongs probably having a field day  
  
**DK** : and you think seungcheol isnt??  
  
**DK** : oh boy  
  
**Mingyu** : meh might as well enjoy now!!  
  
**Yugyeom** : TRUEE  
  
**Yugyeom** : GUYS PARASAILING IS FREE NOW  
  
**Lostboy** : COMING  
  
**Jungkook** : ^  
  
**Jaehyun** : ^  
  
**Bambam** : ^  
  
**DK** : ^  
  
**Mingyu** : ^  
  
~  
  
**Leaders Groupchat**  
  
**JB** : anyone heard anything yet?  
  
**Taeyong** : no  
  
**Namjoon** : ^  
  
**Seungcheol** : ^  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Bambam** : _I_  have an idea  
  
**Jungkook** : fuck no  
  
**Bambam** : and you will thank me for it.  
  
**DK** : FUCK NO  
  
~  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Jaehyun** : I cant believe im saying this but  
  
**Jaehyun: @Bambam** wow you were right  
  
**Jaehyun** : the moment everyone saw the outfit all thoughts flew to their dicks  
  
**Mingyu** : no kidding  
  
**Mingyu** : the moment seungcheol saw the garters i think he almost passed out  
  
**Yugyeom** : right??   
  
**Yugyeom** : JB couldnt get past the skirt  
  
**Jaehyun** : what about kook **@Jungkook**  
  
**Jungkook** : lemme be real with you chief  
  
**Jungkook** : i won't be walking for the next 3 days  
  
**Jungkook** : i won't be moving from my bed the next 3 days  
  
**Lostboy** : SAME  
  
**Yugyeom** : rip in peace  
  
**DK: @Bambam** you were actually useful for once  
  
**Bambam** : i saved all of your asses thats what  
  
**Lostboy** : more like broke all of our asses  
  
**Bambam** : technicalities  
  
~  
  
**Leaders Groupchat**  
  
**Seungcheol** : so turns out they were all in jeju island having fun!  
  
**JB** : I mean they deserve a day off don't you think so??  
  
**Taeyong** : absolutely!  
  
**Namjoon** : uh huh   
  
**Namjoon** : what did your dongsaengs do to you  
  
**Taeyong** : police uniform  
  
**JB** : skirts  
  
**Seungcheol** : garters  
  
**Namjoon** : panties  
  
**Taeyong** : wait did we all just get tricked??  
  
**JB** : ...   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did you justice!!


	8. Of Compliments and Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, a compliment battle sparks up.

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Yugyeom** : I HAVE TO GET THIS OFF OF MY CHEST  
  
**Yugyeom: @Jungkook** WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**Yugyeom** : WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCKER ROLLS _IN SLOW MOTION_  
  
**Yugyeom** : WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU TALENTED SHITHEAD  
  
**Jungkook** : WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME  
  
**Jungkook** : WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH  
  
**Jungkook** : HIT THE STAGE???????  
  
**Jungkook** : WHO THE FUCK FALLS LIKE THAT  
  
**Jungkook** : LIKE SOME POSSESSED DANCE GOD  
  
**Yugyeom** : DONT LOOK AT ME  
  
**Yugyeom** : THATS JAE  
  
**Yugyeom** : CHERRY BOMB??  
  
**Jaehyun** : HEY HEY  
  
**Jaehyun** : IT WAS THE CHOREO OKAY  
  
**Jungkook** : THE CHOREO WITH THE FALLING AND THE SPLITS HUH  
  
**Jungkook** : FLEXIBLE BASTARD  
  
**Jaehyun** : ME? WHAT ABOUT THOSE 3 HUH  
  
**Jaehyun: @Mingyu @Lostboy @DK**  
  
**Jaehyun** : TELL ME WHO THE FUCK CASUALLY JUMPS IN THE AIR  
  
**Jaehyun** : TWIRLS  
  
**Jaehyun** : FALL BACK DOWN CROUCHING  
  
**Jaehyun** : _IN PERFECT SYNC_  
  
**Lostboy** : WHAT DID WE DO  
  
**Yugyeom** : GET OVER HERE FUCKING SYNC GODS  
  
**DK** : DONT LOOK AT US  
  
**DK** : LOOK AT THE MARTIAL ARTS FREAK  
  
**DK: @Bambam**  
  
**DK** : WHO THE FUCK PRACTICALLY DOES MARTIAL ARTS ON STAGE AND STILL LOOKS FUCKING FABULOUS HUH  
  
**Lostboy** : FUCKING WITCHERY I DEMAND ANSWERS  
  
**Bambam** : WHAT I DO  
  
**Bambam** : FUCKING SHOUT AT YOURSELVES BEFORE YOU SHOUT AT ME YOU GIFTED PIECES OF SHIT  
  
**Jungkook** : DONT YELL AT US YOU DESERVE IT  
  
**Mingyu** : wow if this isnt the most aggressive compliment battle ive ever seen  
  
**Jaehyun** : YOU GET OVER HERE YOU CHARISMATIC BASTARD  
  
**Mingyu** : ME?  
  
**Jungkook** : YEAH YOU  
  
**Mingyu** : OH YOU'RE GOING DOWN  
  
~  
  
**Mingyu: [image]**  
  
**Mingyu** : saw this and thought bam would look good in this  
  
**Mingyu** : bc hello??? How can anyone be so fabulous??  
  
**Bambam** : excuse me???  
  
**Bambam** : have you seen yourself???  
  
**Bambam** : with that height???  
  
**Bambam** : and that smirk???  
  
**Mingyu** : shut up you handsome fucker  
  
**Bambam** : i wont fucking shut up **@Yugyeom** back me up here  
  
**Yugyeom** : Bam is absolutely right  
  
**Yugyeom** : fuck you  
  
**Mingyu** : im sorry????  
  
**Mingyu** : your eyes???  
  
**Mingyu** : fuck you???  
  
**Yugyeom** : _my_ eyes???  
  
**Yugyeom** : are you fucking mistaking them for kooks bambi eyes??  
  
**Jungkook** : my what????  
  
**Yugyeom** : your fucking huge stunning doe eyes  
  
**Jungkook** : what the fuck  
  
**Bambam** : uh yeah?? The make you look like a fucking baby bunny  
  
**Jungkook** : Im not cute  
  
**Jungkook** : **@Lostboy** 's cute not me you blind fuckers  
  
**Lostboy** : _who's_  cute???  
  
**Mingyu** : yeah you  
  
**Mingyu** : fucking adorable  
  
**Lostboy** : fuck no  
  
**Lostboy** : seok's smile is adorable  
  
**Lostboy** : not my face  
  
**Lostboy** : what the fuck is wrong with you  
  
**DK** : _My_  smile  
  
**DK** : TF  
  
**DK:** Are you high on some shit???  
  
**Jaehyun** : Tf is wrong with you  
  
**Jaehyun** : did you suddenly go blind you cute fucker??  
  
**DK** : ME?!  
  
**DK** : IM SORRY  
  
**DK** : LOOK WHOS TALKING  
  
**DK** : THE MAN WHO OOZES SEX WHEN HE WALKS  
  
**Jaehyun** : WHAT THE FUCK I DO NOT  
  
**Yugyeom** : YEAH YOU FUCKING DO  
  
**Jungkook** : IF I WASNT YOUR FRIEND I WOULDVE POPPED A BONER WHEN WATCHING YOUR COMEBACK STAGES SO SHUT UP  
  
**Jaehyun** : YOU'RE ONE TO TALK  
  
**Jaehyun** : YOU'RE ALL ONES TO TALK  
  
**Jaehyun** : I CANT DEAL WITH YOU HANDSOME BASTARDS  
  
**Bambam** : UGH  
  
**DK** : FINE  
  
**Lostboy** : SUIT YOURSELVES  
  
**Jungkook** : FINE BY ME  
  
**Yugyeom** : UNAPPRECIATIVE FUCKERS  
  
**Mingyu** : FUCK ALL THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE HERE  
  
**Bambam** : FUCK YOURSELF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes legit compliment my friends that way.


	9. Of Sickness and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: "maybe them reacting to/comforting kook who was really sick at sma 2019? cos they were all there..? or something I don't know i just kind of want a rly soft chapter after all this crazy hahaha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ahead!

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**DK** : Good luck everyone today!!  
  
**Yugyeom** : you too!!  
  
**Lostboy** : ^!!  
  
**Jaehyun** : Good luck everyone :))  
  
**Mingyu** : same to you!!  
  
**Bambam** : ^^^^  
  
**Lostboy** : where's kook?  
  
**Lostboy** : he usually talks on the group before occasions like these  
  
**Lostboy** : I havent heard from him all day  
  
**Jaehyun** : he's probably busy with preps  
  
**Yugyeom** : ^  
  
~  
  
**Mingyu** : has anyone seen kook?  
  
**Mingyu** : he didnt look good  
  
**Yugyeom** : he's strained himself too much  
  
**Jaehyun** : he looked ready to pass out on stage  
  
**Lostboy** : he looks tired :(  
  
**DK** : is he sick?  
  
**Bambam** : GUYS  
  
**Bambam** : I just ran into kook in the toilets  
  
**Bambam** : hes not okay  
  
**Bambam** : i had to support him until he reached his manager  
  
**Yugyeom** : WHAT  
  
**Mingyu** : whats wrong with him???  
  
**Bambam** : he seemed really dizzy and disoriented  
  
**DK** : should we help??  
  
**Jaehyun** : i think its best to leave him with his hyungs rn  
  
**Jaehyun** : theres not much we can do  
  
**Lostboy** : i hate that youre right :(  
  
**DK** : Its a good thing bam found and helped him tho  
  
**Bambam** : hes one of my bestfriends of course ill help him  
  
~  
  
**Jungkook** : hey guys  
  
**Jungkook: @Bambam** thank you  
  
**Yugyeom** : KOOKIE  
  
**Yugyeom** : YOURE ALIVE  
  
**DK** : you really worried us man  
  
**Lostboy** : are you feeling any better??  
  
**Jungkook** : a bit yeah  
  
**Jungkook** : aw i didnt know you guys cared that much!  
  
**Mingyu** : i know thats meant as a joke but yeah we do kook  
  
**Mingyu** : i had my heart in my throat when i saw you stumble on stage  
  
**Jaehyun** : you really need to stop pushing yourself to the limit kook  
  
**Jungkook** : yeah i know  
  
**Jungkook** : i cant help it im sorry  
  
**Jungkook** : anyways im on bed rest for the next 2 days  
  
**Jungkook** : my hyungs wont let me move  
  
**Bambam** : good  
  
**Bambam** : i nearly panicked when i saw you in the toilets  
  
**Jungkook** : im sorry for worrying all of you  
  
**Yugyeom** : bam and i will try to pass by if we can  
  
**DK** : its okay kook but please take care of yourself  
  
**DK** : _Rest_.  
  
**DK** : we know you you little shit  
  
**Jungkook** : yes sir  
  
**Lostboy** : take your meds!  
  
**Lostboy** : eat your soup!  
  
**Jungkook** : yes mom  
  
**Mingyu** : get well soon kookie!!  
  
**Jaehyun** : listen to your hyungs okay?  
  
**Jungkook** : ah come on jae  
  
**Jungkook** : when do i not?  
  
**Bambam** : really kook?  
  
**Bambam** : youre sometimes worse than me  
  
**Jungkook** : pft  
  
~  
  
**Jungkook** : guys you really didnt have to send get well soon gifts  
  
**Lostboy** : you do it to us all the time so shush  
  
**Jaehyun** : its practically tradition by now  
  
**Jungkook** : fuck you i didnt want to get emotional  
  
**Bambam** : awww is kookie touched?  
  
**Jungkook** : shut up  
  
**Mingyu** : we love you too kook  
  
**Jungkook** : no shut up  
  
**DK:** just accept it dumbass  
  
~  
  
**Jungkook** : i love you guys too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the fluffiest chapter of this fic.
> 
> I wanted to build up the crack base a bit before adding some fluff into this!
> 
> Hope I did you justice!


	10. Of Dares and Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawnbreak55 asked: "Or like,, maybe just another chapter where the groups are absolutely done with their crackheadery mess but they dont care and continue causing trouble,,,, like maybe they played truth or dare or smth and they have to play pranks or seduce members in practice or smth"

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Lostboy: @Jaehyun** Im lost again  
  
**Jaehyun** : again???  
  
**Lostboy** : Im lost in your eyes baby  
  
**Jaehyun** : wtf  
  
**Yugyeom** : uh  
  
**Lostboy** : WKALSNKA IM SORRY SEOK AND MIN DARED ME TO DO IT  
  
**Mingyu:** THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL AHAHHAHAHA  
  
**DK** : AMAZING  
  
**Jungkook** : you fuckers are playing truth or dare??  
  
**Jungkook** : without us??  
  
**Yugyeom** : how fucking dare you  
  
**Jaehyun** : absolute mad lad  
  
**DK** : ALRIGHT  
  
**Bambam** : whats going on  
  
**DK** : TRUTH OR DARE FUCKER  
  
**Bambam** : DARE ME BITCHES  
  
**Lostboy** : Stick your finger in your ass and lick it  
  
**Lostboy** : WITH PROOF  
  
**Lostboy** : and no yug that does not give you an excuse to rim him  
  
**Yugyeom** : fucking hell  
  
**Bambam: [video]**  
  
**Bambam** : PROOF ENOUGH FOR YA  
  
**Jaehyun** : MY EYES WTF  
  
**Bambam** : YALL ASKED FOR PROOF  
  
**Jungkook** : thats fucking nasty  
  
**Yugyeom** : idk what you guys are complaining about thats a glorious ass in my opinion  
  
**Mingyu** : HANDS OFF OF YOUR DICK YUG  
  
**Yugyeom** : FINE  
  
**Jaehyun:** you guys are nasty  
  
**Bambam** : MY TURN  
  
**Bambam** : JEON JUNGKOOK  
  
**Bambam** : TRUTH OR DARE  
  
**Jungkook** : DARE ME  
  
**Bambam** : i dare you to go to Yoongi hyung and beg him to fuck you while calling him master  
  
**DK** : that is disgusting.  
  
**DK** : BRILLIANT  
  
**Jungkook** : LMAO HES GONNA BE SCARRED  
  
**Jungkook** : ALRIGHT  
  
~  
  
**Jaehyun** : where'd he disappear to?  
  
**Mingyu** : no clue  
  
**Mingyu** : kook?  
  
**Jungkook** : RIGHT HERE  
  
**Jungkook: [video]**  
  
**Yugyeom** : LMAOOOOOO  
  
**Yugyeom** : DID HE REALLY LOCK HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM  
  
**Jungkook** : YES  
  
**Lostboy** : LOOK AT HOW RED HE IS  
  
**Bambam** : AMAZING  
  
~  
  
**BTS Groupchat**  
  
**Yoongi** : JEON JUNGKOOK DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT EVER AGAIN  
  
**Jungkook** : sorry master  
  
**Hoseok** : WTF  
  
**Jimin:** EW WTF KOOK  
  
**Namjoon** : I felt bile in my throat  
  
**Jin** : since when the fuck were you into master kink  
  
**Taehyung** : kooks into master kink?  
  
**Jungkook** : nah hyungs  
  
**Jungkook** : only with my only master yoongi <3333  
  
**Yoongi** : FUCK YOU  
  
~  
  
**Jungkook: [image]**  
  
**Jungkook: @Jaehyun** you should try this on taeyong sometime  
  
**Jungkook** : he'll freak  
  
**Mingyu** : YES DO IT **@Jaehyun**  
  
**Jaehyun** : maybe i will ;)  
  
**DK** : ATTA BOY  
  
**Jungkook** : SQUARE UP SEOKMIN  
  
**Jungkook** : TRUTH OR DARE  
  
**Jaehyun** : what's the point of asking the question if we all end up choosing dare anyway  
  
**Yugyeom** : huh  
  
**Yugyeom** : point  
  
**Mingyu** : its tradition so shut up  
  
**DK** : DARE  
  
**Jungkook** : remember that wolf mask you got like 3 halloweens back?  
  
**DK** : yep  
  
**Jungkook** : wear that  
  
**Jungkook** : hide in hoshi-hyungs closet and jumpscare the fuck out of him  
  
**DK** : ...  
  
**DK** : you want me to die tonight don't you  
  
**Bambam** : would it be truth or dare if atleast one of us didnt die  
  
**Mingyu** : hes got a point there  
  
**DK** : Alright fine  
  
**Lostboy** : i got the camera!  
  
**DK:** I like the flowers to be pink at my funeral  
  
**Jungkook** : dont worry about it  
  
**Yugyeom** : rip in peace  
  
~  
  
**Seventeen Groupchat**  
  
**Hoshi** : LEE SEOKMIN  
  
**Hoshi** : YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL REGRET IT  
  
**Vernon** : I heard screaming??  
  
**DK** : SORRY HYUNG  
  
**DK:** NO CAN DO  
  
**Hoshi** : IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Lostboy: [image]**  
  
**Lostboy** : so yeah seok and i are now trapped in the bathroom  
  
**Bambam** : LMAOOOOO  
  
**Bambam** : HOW DID IT GO  
  
**Lostboy** : see for yourself  
  
**Lostboy: [video]**  
  
**Jungkook** : HAHAHAHHAHAHA  
  
**Yugyeom** : LOOK AT HIS FACE  
  
**DK:** How long do you think ming and i are gonna be trapped here?  
  
**Mingyu** : judging by what we saw and the groupchat?  
  
**Mingyu** : make yourselves comfy babes  
  
**DK** : HEY YOURE PLAYING TOO  
  
**DK** : HOW COME YOURE NOT TRAPPED WITH US HUH  
  
**Lostboy** : YEAH  
  
**Mingyu:** bc you need someone to keep you updated?  
  
**Lostboy** : shit youre right  
  
**DK** : ....fine.  
  
**DK** : JUNG YOONOH  
  
**DK:** YOUR TURN  
  
**DK** : I WONT BE THE ONLY ONE DYING TONIGHT  
  
**Jaehyun** : ....  
  
**Jaehyun** : i know this won't end well  
  
**Jaehyun** : and yet  
  
**Jaehyun** : dare me  
  
**Mingyu** : you wouldnt be part of this group if you didnt choose dare babe  
  
**Jaehyun** : i sincerely hate that you're right  
  
**DK** : how do we feel about filling the entire dorm with balloons?  
  
**Jaehyun** : consider it done.  
  
**Jaehyun** : im gonna need help tho  
  
**Yugyeom** : WE'LL HELP  
  
**Bambam** : YUP  
  
~  
  
**NCT Groupchat**  
  
**Taeil** : WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**Taeil** : WHY IS OUR DORM OVERFLOWING WITH BALLOONS  
  
**Taeyong** : WHAT  
  
**Taeil: [image]**  
  
**Doyoung** : Wtf  
  
**Doyoung** : where the fuck are we supposed to keep all of these????  
  
**Taeyong** : WHO DID THIS  
  
**Taeyong** : DID YOU DO IT **@Lucas**  
  
**Taeyong** : I SWEAR TO GOD  
  
**Lucas** : I SWEAR I DIDNT  
  
**Lucas** : I WAS WITH THE DREAMIES ALL DAY  
  
**Taeyong** : wait a minute  
  
**Taeyong** : lucas was with the dreamies  
  
**Taeyong** : the rest of us were in the studios  
  
**Taeyong** : and only jaehyun stayed back in the dorm....  
  
**Taeyong** : JUNG YOONOH  
  
**Jaehyun** : yeeees?  
  
**Jungwoo** : oh shit  
  
**Jungwoo** : rip in peace  
  
**Taeyong** : GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT  
  
**Jaehyun** : I think I'm good  
  
~

 **97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Jaehyun** : **[image]**  
  
**Jaehyun** : please have a wooden casket prepared  
  
**Jaehyun** : thank you  
  
**Bambam** : WE COMPLETELY FILLED THE PLACE  
  
**Yugyeom** : CHECK THIS OUT  
  
**Yugyeom: [video]**  
  
**Jungkook** : YOOO THATS AWESOME  
  
**Lostboy** : NICE  
  
**DK** : AMAZING  
  
**Mingyu** : HHAHAHAHAH  
  
**Jaehyun** : ALRIGHT  
  
**Jaehyun** : WHOS THE NEXT BASTARDS TURN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is coming up with different dares so hard  
> Why is digital art so hard  
> Why is everything so hard  
> What a mess  
> Anyways, hope you like it!!


	11. Of Names and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, names get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> Lostboy: The8  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> Megaphone: DK  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Lostboy** : so like why am I the only one with the non-generic username  
  
**Jaehyun** : generic???   
  
**Jaehyun** : those are our names???  
  
**Lostboy** : _exactly_  
  
**Lostboy** : generic  
  
**Lostboy** : look  
  
***Lostboy changed Jaehyun's username to Daddy***  
  
**Daddy** : MINGHAO WTF  
  
**Bambam** : yoo  
  
**Bambam** : hes not wrong tho ;)  
  
**Daddy** : Im  
  
**Daddy: @Yugyeom @DK @Mingyu** control your respective boyfriends  
  
**Yugyeom** : I would but I lowkey (highkey) agree  
  
**Mingyu** : I think we all agree here  
  
**DK** : Im not saying theyre right  
  
**DK:** but thats exactly what im saying  
  
**Daddy** : fucking hell  
  
**Daddy: @Jungkook** back me up here  
  
**Jungkook** : sure daddy  
  
**Daddy** : I sincerely hate you all.  
  
***Daddy changed his username Jay***  
  
**Jay** : Nobody fucking touch it  
  
**Bambam** : boring  
  
***Bambam changed Jay's username to Greekgod***  
  
**Greekgod** : ....  
  
**Bambam** : hes handsome and hes got the muscles  
  
**Bambam** : sue me  
  
**DK** : point.  
  
**Yugyeom** : very fitting in my opinion  
  
**Mingyu** : exquisite   
  
**Jungkook** : ^^^  
  
**Greekgod** : I'll let it pass.  
  
**Lostboy** : HE LIKES IT HA  
  
**Greekgod** : yeah okay  
  
***Greekgod changed Yugyeom's username to HitTheYug***  
  
**HitTheYug** : I aint even mad  
  
**HitTheYug** : I nailed that show  
  
**DK** : Thats the spirit!  
  
**DK** : oo i have one!  
  
***DK changed Mingyu's username to EiffelPuppy***  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : um  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : okay??  
  
**DK** : you dont like it pup?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : no no i love it!!  
  
**Jungkook** : I dont know whether to scream whipped or exposed  
  
**Greekgod** : pup huh  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : shut up  
  
**Lostboy** : oh big time  
  
**Bambam** : sure pup ;)  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : FUCK YOU  
  
**HitTheYug** : gotta admit  
  
**HitTheYug** : suits him  
  
**HitTheYug: @Bambam** how do you think jackson would react if we called him pup  
  
**Bambam** : ....  
  
**Bambam** : we _so_ need to do that  
  
**Jungkook** : Film it pls  
  
**Bambam** : you got it  
  
***EiffelPuppy changed Bambam's username Thaibaby***  
  
**Thaibaby** : eh  
  
**Thaibaby** : works i guess  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you complaining?  
  
**Thaibaby** : no sir  
  
***Thaibaby changed DK's username to Megaphone***  
  
**Megaphone** : ????  
  
**Lostboy** : you are LOUD  
  
**Megaphone** : AM NOT  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you really want me to prove that here?  
  
**Megaphone** : no...  
  
**Jungkook** : I KNEW HE WAS VOCAL  
  
**Megaphone** : what the actual fuck  
  
**HitTheYug** : please seok weve all heard you makeout with minghao or mingyu before  
  
**Greekgod** : "follow the yellow brick road!"  
  
**Greekgod** : *follow seokmin's moans!  
  
**Megaphone** : are you done mocking me now  
  
**Lostboy** : aw dont be so bitter babe  
  
**Megaphone** : geniunely hop off my dick  
  
**Lostboy** : but im warming it  
  
**HitTheYug** : YOURE WHAT  
  
**Greekgod** : TMI MING  
  
**Jungkook** : y'all are seriously nasty  
  
**HitTheYug** : _you_  
  
***HitTheYug changed Jungkook's username to KookieMonster***  
  
**KookieMonster** : i think its quite cute  
  
**KookieMonster** : not bad yug  
  
**HitTheYug** : anytime man  
  
**KookieMonster** : you do have braincells after all  
  
**Megaphone** : LMAOOO  
  
**Lostboy** : HAHAHAHHA  
  
**Greekgod** : HAHAHAHAHHHA  
  
**HitTheYug** : can we just go one day  
  
**HitTheYug** : _one day_  
  
**HitTheYug** : without murdering anyone in this group  


~

 **Thaibaby: @KookieMonster** who requested this

**Thaibaby: [video]**

**HitTheYug:** JACKSON _LOVED_ THE NICKNAME

 **EiffelPuppy:** Haaa looks like im not the only one suckers

 **Thaibaby:** THAT WAS GENIUS

 **Thaibaby:** WHY DIDNT WE THINK OF IT BEFORE

 **KookieMonster:** HAHA LOOK AT HIM ALL FLUSTERED

 **HitTheYug: @Thaibaby** LETS GET HIM A COLLAR

 **Greekgod:** Aaaaaand I'm out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour!  
> First, Aladdin is a great movie and screw anyone who says otherwise  
> Second, I wonder how long these usernames will last before I mess up and ruin them lmao
> 
> Short chapter bc I'm kinda confused on how to approach this fic in the next chapters but anyways hope you like it :)


	12. Of Injuries and Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1231pm asked: "maybe you could do one where one of them gets hurt or is sad, and they all immediately become Protective Best Friend mode and all take care of the one who is hurt? (:"
> 
> elenoe1 asked: "And a bit inspired by the last chapter: Minghao’s back has been hurting and the group chat finds out he practiced dancing by him self"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> Megaphone: DK  
> Lostboy: The8  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**KookieMonster: @Thaibaby @Lostboy** we still up for today yeah?  
  
**Thaibaby** : yup  
  
**Lostboy** : um  
  
**Lostboy** : I might have to cancel  
  
**KookieMonster** : what?? why??  
  
**Lostboy** : i forgot i had something to do!!  
  
**KookieMonster** : Ming please  
  
**KookieMonster** : its one of my only free days and I really want to see you guys  
  
**KookieMonster** : the rest are busy except you and bam  
  
**KookieMonster** : pleaseeee  
  
**Thaibaby** : anything wrong ming?  
  
**Lostboy** : no!  
  
**Lostboy** : im fine!  
  
**Thaibaby** : you sure?  
  
**Lostboy** : yeah  
  
**Lostboy** : ill meet you guys at 1  
  
**KookieMonster** : okay!  
  
**Thaibaby** : yall are welcome to join if youre free **@Greekgod @EiffelPuppy @Megaphone @HitTheYug**   
  
~  
  
**Thaibaby: @Megaphone @EiffelPuppy**   
  
**Thaibaby** : answer us goddamit  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we couldnt take calls  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : whats wrong???  
  
**KookieMonster** : would you like to finally fucking join us at the hospital?   
  
**KookieMonster** : Minghao hurt his back and none of your group fucking answered  
  
**Megaphone** : WHAT?!  
  
**Megaphone** : WHEN  
  
**Thaibaby** : if he wasnt hurt Im this close to beating him I swear to god  
  
**Thaibaby** : you two get the fuck here and dont tell anyone from your group  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : I just left the building  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : seok??  
  
**Megaphone** : on my way  
  
**Greekgod** : what happened???  
  
**HitTheYug** : what the fuck  
  
**HitTheYug** : bam send the address  
  
**KookieMonster** : no no its okay you dont have to leave your schedules  
  
**Greekgod** : send the fucking address kook  
  
**Greekgod** : hes one of our bestfriends so shut the fuck up  
  
**Thaibaby: [Location]**  
  
~  
  
**Lostboy: @Thaibaby @Greekgod @HitTheYug @KookieMonster**   
  
**Lostboy** : thank you guys for coming  
  
**Lostboy** : im sorry for ruining your day  
  
**Greekgod** : bro dont  
  
**Greekgod** : we wouldve done it for anyone here  
  
**HitTheYug** : its true  
  
**HitTheYug** : but now you wanna tell us the real reason you hurt your back?  
  
**Megaphone** : this i'm dying to fucking know  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : don't fucking think we believed your sorry excuse of "tripping"  
  
**KookieMonster** : i have a feeling what it could he  
  
**KookieMonster** : but theres no use to be angry guys  
  
**Thaibaby** : he's right  
  
**Thaibaby: @Lostboy** you know you can tell us anything right?  
  
**Megaphone** : I'm sorry  
  
**Megaphone** : but we were really worried  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we love you sweetheart  
  
**Lostboy** : alright  
  
**Lostboy** : please dont tell the rest of our group  
  
**Lostboy** : i hurt my back while practicing dance yesterday night  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you've been over praticing again??  
  
**Lostboy** : yes  
  
**Lostboy** : im sorry  
  
**Megaphone** : babe we've talked about this  
  
**Megaphone** : why?   
  
**KookieMonster** : because he doesnt feel up to standards  
  
**KookieMonster** : right?  
  
**Greekgod** : come on ming dont hide anymore  
  
**Lostboy** : yeah  
  
**Lostboy** : because I feel like my dancing sucks compared to all of you  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you know thats not true  
  
**Megaphone** : I literally take tips by watching you dance  
  
**Megaphone** : (dont tell hoshi hyung)  
  
**HitTheYug** : I think this is something you should discuss in person  
  
**KookieMonster** : as someone whos been in this position i agree  
  
**KookieMonster** : your members are here to help you ming  
  
**KookieMonster** : please trust me  
  
**Megaphone** : we'll talk to you guys later  
  
~  
  
**Thaibaby** : i wonder how things went  
  
**KookieMonster** : im sure its fine  
  
**Greekgod** : hey kook   
  
**Greekgod** : is it true you've been through this  
  
**KookieMonster** : oh yeah  
  
**KookieMonster** : i was maybe even worse  
  
**KookieMonster** : debuting at a young age isnt easy  
  
**KookieMonster** : and being the youngest of the group?   
  
**KookieMonster** : even worse  
  
**KookieMonster** : i sprained my ankle while practicing once  
  
**HitTheYug** : and howd you get over it?  
  
**KookieMonster** : my members were there for me  
  
**KookieMonster** : that night after the hospital trip we all sat down and had a heart to heart  
  
**KookieMonster** : and I understood that i dont need to be perfect  
  
**KookieMonster** : but tbh the tendency never goes away  
  
**KookieMonster** : so they keep me in check  
  
**KookieMonster** : we all keep each other in check  
  
**Thaibaby** : thats actually really sweet  
  
**KookieMonster: @Greekgod** be nice to the dreamies  
  
**Greekgod** : yeah  
  
**Greekgod** : i wouldnt dream of being otherwise  
  
**HitTheYug** : so after the heart to heart  
  
**HitTheYug** : did yall do the nasty ;)))  
  
**KookieMonster** : I WAS UNDERAGE YOU DISGUSTING FUCKER  
  
**Thaibaby** : babe even i didnt make the comment  
  
**Thaibaby** : what is wrong with you  
  
~  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we had a long talk  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : eventually we told the rest if the members and you guys can imagine the reaction  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : but seok and i read your convo **@KookieMonster** and we took your advice  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : **[image]**  
  
**Thaibaby** : aww look at them!  
  
**Thaibaby** : they look adorable sleeping  
  
**Greekgod** : so everythings good im guessing?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : yeah  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : seok and jun refuse to let him go  
  
**KookieMonster** : good bc if your group upset him i was ready to throw fists   
  
**KookieMonster** : understand??  
  
**HitTheYug** : me too huh  
  
**Thaibaby** : ^^^  
  
**Greekgod** : ^^^  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : jeez you guys act like youre his boyfriends   
  
**Thaibaby** : well i wont deny id tap that ass  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you fucker  
  
**KookieMonster** : aw dont worry gyu  
  
**KookieMonster** : id tap yours ;)  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : ... you fucker  
  
**Greekgod** : like you wouldnt tap mine?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : ... you got me there.  
  
**HitTheYug** : LMAOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was long to write. And emotional.  
> I hope I did you guys justice!!
> 
> Now back to me drawing Yoongi :)


	13. Of Pranks and Wars Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1231pm said: "fbsmflsld now this just makes me want a prank war chapter omg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> Megaphone: DK  
> Lostboy: The8

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Greekgod: [image]**  
  
**Greekgod** : I FUCKING _KNOW_ IT WAS ONE OF YOU FUCKERS  
  
**Greekgod** : WHICH ONE OF YOU SENT THE DILDO  
  
**HitTheYug** : LMAOOOO  
  
**Thaibaby** : HAHAHAHAHHA  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
**Megaphone** : Like it jae?   
  
**Megaphone** : ;)  
  
**Greekgod** : IM GONNA MURDER YOU  
  
**Megaphone** : hey hey dont look at me babe  
  
**Megaphone** : it was a joint collaboration  
  
**Lostboy** : All mingyus idea  
  
**Lostboy** : which was genius  
  
**Greekgod** : ARE YOU TRYING TO START SOME SORT OF WAR  
  
**Thaibaby** : oooo  
  
**Thaibaby** : why?   
  
**Thaibaby** : scared jae?  
  
**Greekgod** : You fucking wish.  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : as if he can prank us better  
  
**Greekgod** : is that a challenge Kim fucking Mingyu?  
  
**KookieMonster** : ooo i smell competition  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : fucking bring it coward  
  
**Greekgod** : Alright   
  
**Greekgod** : I propose a prank war.  
  
**HitTheYug** : a prank war you say?  
  
**Megaphone** : Rules?  
  
**Greekgod** : First of all anyone here wants to back out like the coward they are?  
  
**KookieMonster** : Fuck no  
  
**Lostboy** : over my dead body  
  
**Thaibaby** : what they said  
  
**Megaphone** : Im in  
  
**HitTheYug** : sign me up  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : get on with it bitch  
  
**Greekgod** : Okay then  
  
**Greekgod** : Teams: seventeen members vs got7 members vs me and kook   
  
**Greekgod** : For fairness  
  
**Greekgod** : Anyone opposes?  
  
**HitTheYug** : sounds good to us  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : Ditto  
  
**KookieMonster** : awesome  
  
**Thaibaby** : wait hey are we seriously just grouping together the two most athletic guys together  
  
**KookieMonster** : shut up atleast you guys live together   
  
**Thaibaby** : Fine.  
  
**Greekgod** : Full freedom unless life threatening  
  
**Greekgod** : culprits must take responsibility of the prank if it involves unsuspecting members  
  
**Greekgod** : Last one to back out is the winner  
  
**Greekgod** : Losers have to act as servants to the winners on another trip to jeju island paid fully by them and won't be allowed on any activities or swims  
  
**Greekgod** : Those are the rules  
  
**Lostboy** : you're all fucking going down  
  
**HitTheYug** : in your dreams fucker.  
  
**KookieMonster** : we'll see about that.  
  
~  
  
**BTS Groupchat**  
  
**Jin** : JEON JUNGKOOK  
  
**Jin** : DID YOU FUCKING USE MY CHOPSTICKS   
  
**Jungkook** : what??  
  
**Jungkook** : no?  
  
**Jin** : YOU DID  
  
**Jin** : THEY TOLD ME  
  
**Jungkook** : I didnt hyung!  
  
**Jimin:** oh shit  
  
**Namjoon** : kook-ah you're dead  
  
**Taehyung** : even i didnt touch those  
  
**Hoseok** : fuck  
  
**Yoongi** : it was nice knowing you kook  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**KookieMonster: [image** ]  
  
**KookieMonster** : DID YOU FUCKERS TELL JIN I USED HIS SACRED CHOPSTICKS  
  
**KookieMonster** : ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO GET ME KILLED  
  
**Thaibaby** : feeling threatened bitch boy?  
  
**KookieMonster** : by _you_?   
  
**KookieMonster** : never  
  
**KookieMonster** : by jin hyung?   
  
**KookieMonster** : Yeah i am fuck you  
  
**KookieMonster** : thanks to you im gonna get the ass whooping of a lifetime  
  
**HitTheYug** : its never too late for you and jae to back out sweetheart ;)  
  
**KookieMonster** : id rather get demolished than admit defeat  
  
**Greekgod** : and this is why you're my partner  
  
**Lostboy** : wait are those _the_  chopsticks?  
  
**Lostboy** : the custom-made ones with the diamonds and his initials?  
  
**KookieMonster** : YES  
  
**Megaphone** : honey you are fucked  
  
**KookieMonster** : you fucking wait.  
  
**HitTheYug** : _if_  you're still alive ;)  
  
~  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you're gonna pay for this.  
  
**EiffelPuppy: [image]**  
  
**Lostboy** : I HAVE GLITTER IN MY FUCKING LUNGS  
  
**Megaphone** : Seungcheol is gonna fucking _freak_ when he sees this mess  
  
**Megaphone** : A GLITTER BOMB?  
  
**Megaphone** : REALLY?!  
  
**Greekgod** : kook and i thought you three needed some _sparkle_  on your lives  
  
**KookieMonster** : a _shine_  
  
**Lostboy** : how about mY NUNCHUCKS UP YOUR ASSES  
  
**KookieMonster** : goodluck getting that glitter out of _your_ ass ;)  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you fuckers  
  
~  
  
**Seventeen Groupchat**  
  
**Seungcheol** : WHY IS MY DORM COVERED IN HOT PINK GLITTER  
  
**Seungcheol** : WHO DID THIS  
  
**Seungcheol** : BETTER STEP UP OR YOU WON'T BE HAPPY  
  
**Joshua: @Mingyu @DK @The8**  
  
**Joshua** : you three wanna step up?  
  
**DK** : we're sorry hyungs  
  
**The8** : we didnt mean to cause a mess!  
  
**Mingyu** : sorry hyungs  
  
**Seungcheol** : you three are going to clean every millimeter in this dorm   
  
**Seungcheol** : i want it SPOTLESS  
  
**Seungcheol** : you have an hour and then we'll discuss your other punishment.  
  
**The8** : yes hyung.  
  
**Mingyu** : yes hyung.  
  
**DK:** yes hyung.  
  
~  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Lostboy: [image]**  
  
**Lostboy** : god knows what other punishments he has  
  
**Lostboy** : its gonna be a bitch to remove  
  
**Greekgod** : better get to work then ;)  
  
**Megaphone** : i fucking hate you  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : sleep with one eye open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i havent updated in almost a week yikes  
> Its been a busy week so sorry about that!!  
> I started uni again :(  
> But anyways


	14. Of Pranks and Wars Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aira_Loves_Herself asked: "Can you do something with 'Pranks and-Wait this wasn't the plan!'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> Megaphone: DK  
> Lostboy: The8

**Private chat: Mingyu and Jaebum**  
  
**Mingyu** : hi hyung!  
  
**Mingyu** : are bam and yug in the dorm?  
  
**Mingyu** : they arent answering their phones  
  
**JB** : hey mingyu  
  
**JB** : no they aren't  
  
**JB** : do you need anything?  
  
**Mingyu** : well  
  
**Mingyu** : seok ming and i were supposed head over to your dorm like now so we can hang out with bam and yug  
  
**Mingyu** : but they arent answering us so i guess its off now :(((  
  
**JB** : oh no sweetheart its okay  
  
**JB** : I can talk to them of you want?  
  
**Mingyu** : no its okay hyung  
  
**Mingyu** : problem is we were already on our way :/  
  
**JB** : how about this?  
  
**JB** : I have schedules in about half an hour but I'm at the dorm rn   
  
**JB** : so i'll let you guys in and you can wait for the boys and then I leave  
  
**Mingyu** : really?  
  
**Mingyu** : you wouldnt mind hyung?  
  
**JB** : nah it's alright!  
  
**JB** : but you won't mind staying alone for a while yeah?  
  
**Mingyu** : no its alright!  
  
**Mingyu** : thank you hyung!!  
  
**JB** : anytime :)  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Thaibaby** : what.   
  
**Thaibaby** : the.  
  
**Thaibaby** : actual.  
  
**Thaibaby** : fuck.  
  
**Thaibaby: [image]**  
  
**Thaibaby: [image]**  
  
**Thaibaby** : WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**HitTheYug** : WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**HitTheYug** : ON THE CEILING????  
  
**HitTheYug** : HOW THE FUCK  
  
**HitTheYug** : WHY THE FUCK  
  
**Megaphone** : hope you loved our suprise!!  
  
**Lostboy** : we gotta admit  
  
**Lostboy** : covering the entire room in post-its in an hour and a half wasnt easy  
  
**Thaibaby** : HOW DID YOU EVEN  
  
**HitTheYug: @EiffelPuppy** YOU DID THE CEILING DIDNT YOU  
  
**HitTheYug** : FUCKING GIANT  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : mm yeah!   
  
**EiffelPuppy** : hope you liked the colors!  
  
**Thaibaby** : HOW ARE WE EVEN SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS TO JB AND JINYOUNG  
  
**Megaphone** : no clue!!  
  
**Megaphone** : have fun with that!!  
  
~  
  
**GOT7 Groupchat**  
  
**Jinyoung: [image]**  
  
**Jinyoung: @Bambam @Yugyeom**  
  
**Jinyoung** : so mind telling us exactly why your entire room is covered in post-its?  
  
**Yugyeom** : um  
  
**Yugyeom** : bam and i thought it would be fun to do it!!  
  
**Bambam** : yeah!! A nice challenge!!  
  
**JB** : Yes and what do you think manager-nims reaction gonna be when he sees this?  
  
**Bambam** : fuck  
  
**JB** : I want your room spotless. Understand?  
  
**Yugyeom** : yes sir  
  
**Bambam** : yes sir  
  
**Jinyoung** : oh and do wear your maid costumes while you do it  
  
**Jinyoung** : unless you want to get punished tonight?  
  
**Bambam** : yes sir.  
  
**Yugyeom** : yes sir.  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**HitTheYug: [image]**  
  
**HitTheYug: @Megaphone @EiffelPuppy @Lostboy**   
  
**HitTheYug** : i fucking hate you three so much rn  
  
**Lostboy** : ;))))  
  
**Lostboy:** enjoy!!  
  
**KookieMonster** : MAID COSTUME LMAOOOO  
  
**KookieMonster** : FUCKING GENIUS   
  
**Greekgod** : i lowkey (highkey) wouldnt mind getting fucked by jinyoung  
  
**Thaibaby** : i really fucking hate you all rn.  
  
~  
  
**Private chat: Bambam and Yugyeom**  
  
**Bambam** : you're in position?  
  
**Yugyeom** : yeah im on the other side  
  
**Yugyeom** : are the windows open on your side?  
  
**Bambam** : yeah  
  
**Yugyeom** : good  
  
**Bambam** : we throw the paint bombs on three  
  
**Yugyeom** : 1  
  
**Yugyeom** : 2  
  
**Yugyeom** : 3!  
  
**Bambam** : WHAT WAS THAT CRASH  
  
**Yugyeom** : FUCK  
  
**Bambam** : THAT WASNT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Greekgod** : those responsible for that last prank step up right now  
  
**HitTheYug** : uh hey jae how you doing!  
  
**Thaibaby** : hope everythings fine!!  
  
**KookieMonster** : did you two know that I happened to be at the NCT dorms with jae?  
  
**Thaibaby** : you were?  
  
**HitTheYug** : fuck  
  
**Greekgod: [video]**  
  
**Greekgod** : thanks to your little stunt  
  
**Greekgod** : you guys set off the fire alarm   
  
**Greekgod** : _which_  
  
**Greekgod** : set off the water sprinkles  
  
**Greekgod** : AND DRENCHED US ALL  
  
**KookieMonster** : when i get my hands on both of you you're gonna wish you weren't alive  
  
**HitTheYug** : THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN  
  
**Thaibaby** : WE'RE SORRY  
  
**Greekgod** : EXPLAIN THAT TO MY MEMBERS YOU FUCKERS  
  
**Greekgod** : THE ENTIRE DORM IS FLOODED  
  
**Thaibaby** : PLEASE FORGIVE US  
  
**Greekgod** : THANK TO YOU TWO I WONT BE WALKING FOR THE NEXT WEEK PROBABLY  
  
**Greekgod** : I WONT BE EVEN SITTING  
  
**HitTheYug** : PLEASE SPARE US PLEASEE  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : oh fuck  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : how does one fuck up so bad???  
  
**Megaphone** : holy shit  
  
**Lostboy** : im  
  
**KookieMonster** : oh no sweethearts  
  
**KookieMonster** : you're not off the hook  
  
**Greekgod** : the hyungs are gonna be so pissed  
  
**Greekgod** : fuck  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Greekgod** : so the hyungs are pissed  
  
Greekgod: and they told your hyungs **@Thaibaby @HitTheYug**   
  
**HitTheYug** : please tell me you're joking  
  
**Thaibaby** : tell us you're kidding right now.  
  
~  
  
**GOT7 Groupchat**  
  
**JB: @Yugyeom @Bambam**  
  
**JB** : I WANT YOU HERE THIS INSTANT.  


~

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**Thaibaby: [image]**

**Thaibaby** : FUCK FUCK FUCK

 **HitTheYug** : it was nice knowing you all.

 **Lostboy** : shit

 **Lostboy** : that doesnt look good at all

 **HitTheYug** : NO SHIT

 **Thaibaby** : THANKS CAPTAIN OBVIOUS

 **EiffelPuppy** : yikes

 **EiffelPuppy** : good luck with that

 **Megaphone** : ouch

 **Thaibaby** : YOU KNOW WHAT

 **Thaibaby** : IF WE'RE GOING DOWN YOU'RE COMING DOWN WITH US

 **Megaphone** : WHAT

~

**Seventeen Groupchat**

**Hoshi: @Mingyu @The8 @DK**

**Hoshi** : IS IT TRUE YOU SNUCK IN AND VANDALIZED GOT7'S DORM?

~

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**Megaphone: [image]**

**Megaphone** : FUCK YOU

 **Lostboy** : GENIUNELY GO CHOKE ON A DICK

 **EiffelPuppy** : FUCK

 **EiffelPuppy** : OF ALL PEOPLE YOU TEXTED HOSHI HYUNG

 **HitTheYug** : FUCKING DESERVED

 **KookieMonster** : oh fuck

 **KookieMonster** : looks like everyones getting killed

 **KookieMonster** : good luck with that

 **Lostboy** : do you really think we're gonna let you walk away as the only one unscathed in this group?

 **Megaphone** : it's a ride or die kook

 **EiffelPuppy** : if everyones getting fucked then so are you

 **KookieMonster** : please don't

 **KookieMonster** : i'm begging you

~

**BTS Groupchat**

**Namjoon: @Jungkook**

**Namjoon** : Jeon Jungkook don't you dare deny your glitter bomb stunt in the seventeen dorms or your punishment will be worse.

~

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**KookieMonster: [image]**

**KookieMonster** : fuck you all.

~

**One Day Later**

**97-Liners Groupchat**  

 **Megaphone** : how's everyone doing?

 **Greekgod** : well

 **Greekgod** : i can't walk

 **Greekgod** : i can't talk

 **Greekgod** : i can't sit

 **Thaibaby** : i can't even switch my position on the bed

 **KookieMonster** : i geniunely think my body cant ever produce cum ever again

 **HitTheYug** : same chief

 **HitTheYug** : even my eyes are protesting in pain everytime i _blink_

 **Lostboy** : im on bedrest for the rest of the week

 **Lostboy** : i think my vocal cords are torn

 **EiffelPuppy** : you screamed so much i think my eardrums burst

 **EiffelPuppy** : everything hurts

 **EiffelPuppy** : i cried so much yesterday that i cant even turn on the lights bc my eyes are  _that_ sensitive

 **EiffelPuppy:** Even the lowest brightness on my phone is hurting my eyes

 **Megaphone** : i dont think my dick is functional anymore

 **Greekgod** : so i know it was my suggestion in the beginning

 **Greekgod** : but im thinking how about we.. pause

 **Greekgod** : this prank war

 **Greekgod** : you know

 **Greekgod** : for the safety of everyone

 **KookieMonster** : i support you partner

 **Lostboy** : an excellent notion in my opinion

 **Thaibaby** : not a bad idea

 **Megaphone** : superb idea

 **HitTheYug** : i wont deny what a good idea it is

 **EiffelPuppy** : oh well its for the best

 **Greekgod** : great!

 **Greekgod** : now i'm gonna take a nap before round 11 starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word: yikes  
> Also,  
> Effective. Planning.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this update!! Its a bit too cracky and all over the place but hopefully its good enough :)


	15. Of Twice and Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bluenotesby13 asked: "can I suggest like a chat full of gossiping?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> Lostboy: The8  
> Megaphone: DK  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : Y'ALL  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW THAT  
  
**Greekgod** : ???????  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : I SWEAR I SAW NAYEON AND SANA KISS  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : I CAN SWEAR IT  
  
**HitTheYug** : WHAT  
  
**HitTheYug** : THAT CANT BE TRUE  
  
**Lostboy** : I WAS THERE  
  
**Lostboy** : I SAW IT TOO  
  
**Thaibaby** : NO FUCKING WAY  
  
**KookieMonster** : Yooooo  
  
**KookieMonster** : Sana and Nayeon are dating???  
  
**HitTheYug** : NO THEY'RE NOT  
  
**Greekgod** : but gyu and ming just said they kissed at the MMAs  
  
**Megaphone** : yeah whats up with that?? **@Thaibaby @HitTheYug**  
  
**Thaibaby** : SANA AND NAYEON CANT BE DATING BECAUSE WE SAW SANA KISS _MINA_  
  
**KookieMonster** : .......  
  
**Greekgod** : Mother of god  
  
**Megaphone** : _WHAT_  
  
**Mingyu** : YOU WHAT NOW  
  
**Lostbaby** : WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**KookieMonster** : goddamn where was i during this whole commotion  
  
**Greekgod** : sucking hoseok-hyungs dick before your idol performance?  
  
**Greekgod** : (amazing performance btw)  
  
**KookieMonster** : ...  
  
**KookieMonster** : sounds about right  
  
**KookieMonster** : (thank you :'D)  
  
**KookieMonster** : hyung was nervous  
  
**KookieMonster** : what am i gonna do?  
  
**KookieMonster** : say no?  
  
**Greekgod** : you got me there  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : HELLO??  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : BACK TO THE MAIN POINT???  
  
**Megaphone: @HitTheYug @Thaibaby**  
  
**Megaphone** : YOU TWO ARE IN THE SAME COMPANY  
  
**Megaphone** : YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS  
  
**HitTheYug** : IM SORRY??  
  
**HitTheYug** : WE BARELY SEE THEM??  
  
**HitTheYug** : THEY HAVE LIKE 100000 COMEBACKS PER YEAR  
  
**KookieMonster** : thats true actually  
  
**KookieMonster** : i mean like  
  
**KookieMonster** : we have like 2  
  
**KookieMonster** : and 30 breakdowns that come with them  
  
**Greekgod** : NCT U barely has one??  
  
**Greekgod** : and im already tired???  
  
**KookieMonster** : mood brotha  
  
**Lostboy** : IM LOST  
  
**Thaibaby** : arent you always?  
  
**Lostboy** : SHUT.  
  
**Lostboy** : _ANYWAYS_  
  
**Lostboy** : I STILL DONT GET IT  
  
**Mingyu** : ME NEITHER  
  
**HitTheYug** : IS SANA LIKE SECRETLY DATING ONE OF THEM??  
  
**Megaphone** : IDK  
  
**Greekgod** : guys  
  
**Greekgod** : ever considered they might be in a polyamorous relationship just like the rest of us are?  
  
**Mingyu** : .....  
  
**Thaibaby** : ....  
  
**HitTheYug** : ....  
  
**Megaphone** : ....  
  
**Lostboy** : ....  
  
~  
  
**Private Chat: Jungkook and Nayeon**  
  
**Jungkook** : hey  
  
**Nayeon** : sunbaenim!!  
  
**Nayeon** : hi!!  
  
**Nayeon** : how are you???  
  
**Jungkook** : nah quit with the sunbaenim thing im younger than you bro  
  
**Jungkook** : im good!!  
  
**Jungkook** : i need your help to clear up a misunderstanding  
  
**Nayeon** : ??  
  
**Jungkook: [image]**  
  
**Nayeon** : ohhh  
  
**Nayeon** : i told sana she was being obvious  
  
**Nayeon** : what can i say?  
  
**Nayeon** : but we are in a relationship  
  
**Nayeon** : all of us  
  
**Nayeon** : i hope you dont think thats too weird?  
  
**Jungkook** : weird?  
  
**Jungkook: [image]**  
  
**Nayeon** : _ALL_  OF YOU?  
  
**Jungkook** : yup  
  
**Nayeon** : that makes so much sense....  
  
**Jungkook** : ??  
  
**Nayeon** : like  
  
**Nayeon** : once at the MAMAs i couldve sworn I saw jackson shove his hand down marks pants  
  
**Nayeon** : but i wasnt sure???  
  
**Nayeon** : and then momo told me she saw Winwin and Yuta looking all disheveled while walking together but we were like nah  
  
**Jungkook** : well now you know sis  
  
**Nayeon** : omg truly  
  
**Jungkook** : also if you need some good making out spots in awards shows hit me up noona  
  
**Nayeon** : omg thank you  
  
**Jungkook** : anytime  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**KookieMonster: [image]**  
  
**KookieMonster** : we can all chill now  
  
**HitTheYug** : i still cant believe it  
  
**Megaphone** : all this time??  
  
**Thaibaby** : holy shit  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : im  
  
**Lostboy** : wtff  
  
**Greekgod** : Fucking Yuta and Winwin  
  
**Greekgod** : horny bastards  
  
**KookieMonster** : your horny bastards  
  
**KookieMonster** : id be more concerned about jackson-hyung???  
  
**HitTheYug** : dont worry about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might not be what you expected but I still hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> I just had to include Twice bc I love them so much tbh


	16. Of Hyungs and Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T_Shining_Diamond asked: "Can u do a chapter where all the members get overprotective about their little brother group?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> Lostboy: The8   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> Megaphone: DK   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom

**97-Liner Groupchat**  
  
**Megaphone: @HitTheYug @Thaibaby @KookieMonster @Greekgod** what just happened?  
  
**KookieMonster** : bighits gonna fucking sue thats what happened  
  
**HitTheYug** : i am so fucking angry what the fuck  
  
**Greekgod** : the complete disrespect i dont understand  
  
**Lostboy** : the internets raging what happened???  
  
**Thaibaby** : i dont understand how some people think its okay   
  
**Thaibaby** : to fucking _degrade_  
  
**Thaibaby** : younger groups like that  
  
**KookieMonster** : its hard enough to be compared to their seniors  
  
**KookieMonster** : but the absolute disrespect theyve shown them  
  
**Greekgod** : if SM doesnt flip shit I swear i will  
  
**HitTheYug** : Stray Kids TXT and the dreams are fucking _talented_ people and i wont stand for this  
  
**Thaibaby** : im checking up on them  
  
**Thaibaby: @HitTheYug** you coming?  
  
**HitTheYug** : yeah  
  
~  
  
**KookieMonster** : theyre fucking _crying_    
  
**KookieMonster** : my heart hurts goddamit   
  
**EiffelPuppy** : seok ming and i just watched the show  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : what the _fuck_  
  
**Thaibaby** : we're trying our best to console them  
  
**Greekgod** : my babies are sad and i dont know what to do goddamit  
  
**Megaphone** : how bad is it?  
  
**HitTheYug** : theyre trying their best to not show that theyre upset but failing  
  
**HitTheYug** : id be fucking bawling if someone insulted me like that when we'd just debuted  
  
**Lostboy** : tell them their svt hyungs love them so much!!  
  
**Greekgod** : dreamies say thank you  
  
**Greekgod** : they smiled a bit so thats good  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : wait i have an idea  
  
**Megaphone** : ????  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we cant just sit here and watch them be sad  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : remember kook with flower crew?  
  
**KookieMonster** : oh that was awful please dont  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : exactly  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : _but_  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : remember what we did that same night?  
  
**KookieMonster** : yeah that was fun  
  
**KookieMonster** : wait a minute  
  
**KookieMonster** : GYU YOU'RE A GENIUS  
  
**Thaibaby** : i havent been there in so long  
  
**Lostboy** : seok gyu and i went there a couple of weeks ago!!  
  
**Lostboy** : the ahjumma was so happy to see us  
  
**Megaphone** : she has new kittens!!  
  
**HitTheYug** : REALLY  
  
**Megaphone** : yup  
  
**Greekgod** : then its settled  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : i can phone her now and ask her to keep it open past closing time  
  
**KookieMonster** : that would be great thanks gyu  
  
**Thaibaby** : hope she doesnt mind a full army coming her way  
  
**Megaphone** : she actually asked about you guys so get ready to get an earful  
  
**Thaibaby** : well shit  
  
**Greekgod** : kay so 11 pm sounds good?  
  
**HitTheYug** : we'll be there  
  
**Thaibaby** : ^  
  
**Lostboy** : ^  
  
**Megaphone** : ^  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : ^  
  
**KookieMonster** : ^  
  
~  
  
**Private chat: Jaehyun and Jaemin**  
  
**Jaehyun** : i want your group to be fully dressed and ready to go by 10:30 pm  
  
**Jaemin** : hyung?  
  
**Jaemin** : whats going on?  
  
**Jaehyun** : hyungs taking you out sweetheart  
  
**Jaehyun** : and make sure not to tell _anyone_ thats not part of the dreamies  
  
**Jaehyun** : not even mark okay?  
  
**Jaemin** : um okay hyung  
  
**Jaehyun** : good  
  
~  
  
**Private chat: Bambam and Chan**  
  
**Bambam** : channie!!  
  
**Chan** : hi hyung   
  
**Bambam** : can you keep a secret?  
  
**Chan** : yes hyung?  
  
**Bambam** : great  
  
**Bambam** : your fave hyungs (aka yug and i) are taking your group out today night  
  
**Bambam** : we're leaving by 10:30  
  
**Bambam** : got it?  
  
**Chan** : hyung you dont really have to  
  
**Chan** : and what about our managers?  
  
**Bambam** : hey  
  
**Bambam** : dont worry about it  
  
**Bambam** : just trust us okay?  
  
**Chan** : where are we going?  
  
**Bambam:** thats a surprise!!  
  
~  
  
**Private chat: Jungkook and Soobin**  
  
**Jungkook** : soobin ah  
  
**Jungkook** : whats your groups schedule like tomorrow?  
  
**Soobin** : um late schedule hyung  
  
**Soobin** : doesnt start until late afternoon  
  
**Jungkook** : perfect  
  
**Jungkook** : hyungs taking you guys out tonight  
  
**Soobin** : what??  
  
**Soobin** : hyung why  
  
**Jungkook** : bc my friends and i dont like seeing you guys sad  
  
**Jungkook** : so be ready we're meeting the rest at 11  
  
**Soobin** : the rest?  
  
**Jungkook** : yes the rest  
  
**Jungkook** : now stop asking questions and just trust me  
  
**Jungkook** : oh and dont tell anyone except your members  
  
**Jungkook** : got it?  
  
**Soobin** : yes hyung  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**EiffelPuppy: [image]**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : heres the group photo guys  
  
**Lostboy** : mission accomplished  
  
**Greekgod** : that was good  
  
**Greekgod** : the dreamies had a lot of fun  
  
**HitTheYug** : i think stray kids almost died out of happiness when they saw the kittens  
  
**KookieMonster** : txt loved it!!  
  
**KookieMonster** : but my ear still hurts  
  
**KookieMonster** : damn ahjumma has good pulling skills  
  
**Thaibaby** : yeah no shit my ear hurts too  
  
**HitTheYug** : same  
  
**Greekgod** : ^  
  
**Megaphone** : lmao deserved  
  
**KookieMonster** : oh dont act like that wasnt you 3 weeks ago  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : busted  
  
**Greekgod** : _anyways_  
  
**Greekgod: @EiffelPuppy @Megaphone @Lostboy** thanks for coming along guys and setting this up  
  
**Thaibaby** : yeah that was awesome thanks guys  
  
**Lostboy** : it was fun!!  
  
**Lostboy** : dont mention it :D  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : yeah guys   
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we should totally do this again tho  
  
**Megaphone** : yeah i dont think my ear can survive another ear pulling  
  
**HitTheYug** : oh totally  
  
**HitTheYug** : i missed her tho  
  
**KookieMonster** : same  
  
~  
  
**Seventeen Groupchat**  
  
**Seungcheol: @Mingyu @The8 @DK**  
  
**Seungcheol** : mind explain where have you been?  
  
**Seungcheol** : and why you decided to come back at _4:30 in the morning?_  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Megaphone: [image]**  
  
**Megaphone** : WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**Lostboy** : HOWD HE KNOW  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : I DONT KNOW  
  
**HitTheYug** : oh fuck  
  
**KookieMonster** : shit  
  
**Greekgod** : you guys are dead  
  
**Lostboy** : WE ALWAYS SNEAK OUT AND THEY NEVER FIND OUT  
  
**Megaphone** : WELL COUPS JUST DID  
  
**Thaibaby** : holy shit  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : im gonna go pray to every deity out there to _not_  die thanks  
  
**Thaibaby** : rip in peace Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin, and Xu Minghao 1997-2019.

 **HitTheYug** : hey guys

 **HitTheYug** : can you get killed faster and get it over with so we can go beat up some scum?

 **Megaphone** : oh yeah sure

 **Megaphone** : so funeral at 4 and rally at 5?

 **Megaphone** : what the fuck kind of question is that yug

 **HitTheYug** : geez sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to fluff ladies and gents
> 
> WRITING KOOK AS A HYUNG WAS SO WEIRD OH MY GOD
> 
> Also arent they just adorable as protective caring hyungs?
> 
> Hope I did you justice with this chapter!!
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize for the less frequent updates. Thing is I'm doing a summer semester at uni so its harder for me to update during the weekdays. Im trying my best tho I promise


	17. Of Pasts and Filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :-) asked: "oooh omg how about the boys teasing kook/the8/bam for being smol/shorties even tho they're like 178cm hehe (cos they're the shortest out of everyone) i can totes see yug/gyu doing this especially lolll"
> 
> sxmia said: "Somewhere along the line you should get all the groups to allow the 97s to hv sex together ... just a suggestion yunno just saying ...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> Megaphone: DK  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> Lostboy: The8  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**HitTheYug** : so i was looking through my phone gallery  
  
**HitTheYug** : and look what i found!!  
  
**HitTheYug: [image]**  
  
**Megaphone** : oo wasn't this group photo when we went out bowling at like 2 am  
  
**Greekgod** : yeah it is  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : aww look at how tiny kook ming and bam look  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : _adorable_  
  
**HitTheYug** : right???  
  
**HitTheYug** : so small  
  
**Lostboy:** oi whats the attack for  
  
**Lostboy** : not all of us can be giant freaks like you  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you should speak up babe  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we cant hear you all the way down there  
  
**Thaibaby** : oh you fucking menaces  
  
**Thaibaby** : yall talk as if we're a meter tall wtf  
  
**KookieMonster** : what is this blasphemy  
  
**Megaphone** : gasp!  
  
**Megaphone** : kook used a big word!  
  
**KookieMonster** : i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn  
  
**Lostboy** : we didnt even come out and we were already being attacked???  
  
**Thaibaby** : tall people are so mean i s2g  
  
**HitTheYug** : im sorry baby  
  
**HitTheYug** : it must be hard to be so close to the ground  
  
**HitTheYug** : isnt that what ants feel?  
  
**Thaibaby** : you are not getting _anything_ tonight, Kim Yugyeom.  
  
**Greekgod** : oh shit  
  
**Greekgod** : you fucked up man  
  
**Lostboy** : stick it to him bam!  
  
**Lostboy** : show him whos boss!  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : aw the shorties are riling up!  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : thats so cute!  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : an army of tiny people  
  
**KookieMonster** : speaking of tiny wasnt that everyones reaction when they saw your dick for the first time?  
  
**Megaphone** : oh _shit_  
  
**Thaibaby** : holy fuck that is brutal  
  
**Greekgod** : im  
  
**HitTheYug** : too far?  
  
**Lostboy:** HOLY SHIT  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : Jeon Jungkook.  
  
**Thaibaby** : (boy is not happy yikes)  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you do realize you're talking about that same dick that almost split your mouth open that one time  
  
**Lostboy** : FUCK  
  
**Greekgod** : im deceased  
  
**Thaibaby** : HOLY FUCKING SHIT IM  
  
**HitTheYug** : did he just do that???  
  
**HitTheYug** : he just did.  
  
**HitTheYug** : _holy fuck_  
  
**Megaphone** : i cant  
  
***Megaphone has left the group***  
  
***Greekgod added Megaphone into the group***  
  
**Greekgod** : get back in here  
  
**KookieMonster** : oh yeah i remember that  
  
**KookieMonster** : along with the desperation that came with it  
  
**KookieMonster** : you came in like what  
  
**KookieMonster** : 30 seconds?  
  
**Thaibaby** : someone fucking open the windows because it is getting TOO HOT IN HERE  
  
**HitTheYug** : is it strange that im slightly turned on  
  
**Thaibaby** : youre fucking nasty babe  
  
**Greekgod** : why is everyone here so goddamn horny all the fucking time  
  
**Megaphone** : you wouldnt be in this group if you werent too jae  
  
**Greekgod** : i sincerely hate that you're fucking _right_  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : _at least_ i didnt come from sucking dick alone  
  
**Lostboy** : that hurts  
  
**Greekgod** : ight thats it  
  
**Greekgod** : fucking chill guys it was years ago  
  
**Greekgod** : before anyone of us got into any of our relationships  
  
**Greekgod** : so just move on and go suck someone elses dick  
  
~  
  
**Private chat: Jungkook and Mingyu**  
  
**Mingyu** : yooo  
  
**Mingyu** : does jae think we're actually mad??  
  
**Jungkook** : yikes i think so  
  
**Mingyu** : you're not actually mad tho are you?  
  
**Jungkook** : nah bro ofc not  
  
**Jungkook** : that was some good dick  
  
**Mingyu** : and that was some good dick sucking  
  
**Jungkook** : why thank you  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Lostboy** : im guessing youre pissed because no ones sucking _your_ dick?  
  
**Greekgod** : ...  
  
**Greekgod** : no...  
  
**Greekgod** : no ones in the dorm :/  
  
**HitTheYug** : why dont you come over jae  
  
**HitTheYug** : we'll take care of you ;)  
  
**Greekgod** : tempting offer but imma have to pass thanks  
  
**Megaphone** : ah come on we don't act so repulsed  
  
**Megaphone** : we had fun back then  
  
**KookieMonster** : not gonna lie  
  
**KookieMonster** : i love my boyfriends and wouldnt think of doing things with anyone else  
  
**KookieMonster** : but we did have fun  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : remember that one time bam and ming made out and ming smacked his face because he was so ticklish  
  
**Lostboy** : OH MY GOD  
  
**Thaibaby** : LMAOO  
  
**Thaibaby** : that bruised for like a week  
  
**Lostboy:** IM SORRY  
  
**Greekgod** : HAHAHAHHAH  
  
**HitTheYug** : LMAOOO  
  
**Lostboy** : IM SENSITIVE  
  
**Megaphone** : oh we know babe  
  
**Megaphone** : we know that very well ;)  
  
**KookieMonster** : im sensing some freaky shit is about to happen in the svt dorm  
  
**Greekgod** : i second that one  
  
**Lostboy** : whats happening?  
  
**Megaphone** : i think its about time we remembered how sensitive you are  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : great so you'll excuse us while we take care of some... things...  
  
**Thaibaby** : EXCUSED.  
  
**Greekgod:** TAEIL CAME BACK  
  
**Greekgod** : time to put that strong throat to use ;)  
  
**KookieMonster** : and i thought the freaky shit was gonna happen at the svt dorm  
  
**Lostboy** : if i dont come back  
  
**Lostboy** : you know why.  
  
**HitTheYug** : rip in peace Xu Minghao 1997-2019.  
  
**Thaibaby** : youre a brave one  
  
**HitTheYug** : yes but im still turned on  
  
**Thaibaby** : good lord just get over here and let me ride you  
  
**HitTheYug** : gladly babe  
  
**KookieMonster** : how did i end up being the most composed one out of all of us?  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**KookieMonster** : yeah nvm i ended up having a threesome with tae and jimin  
  
**KookieMonster** : twas fun  
  
**Greekgod** : you truly belong in this group kook  
  
**KookieMonster** : truly.

 **Megaphone:** Ming cant get to the phone rn but he says congrats

 **KookieMonster** : even demolished hes still congratulating 

 **KookieMonster** : you the real friend ming :')

 **EiffelPuppy** : he gave a thumbs up

 **EiffelPuppy** : and hes passed out again

 **Greekgod** : on a scale of one to ten how much exactly did you destroy him?

 **Megaphone** : i'd say a solid 20

 **Greekgod** : hang in there ming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PURE FILTH IM SORRY
> 
> Wow im a mess, a thread:
> 
> \- For the longest time I thought I did the height request??? But I didnt???  
> I legit had to reread the entire thing to notice that????
> 
> \- For the record they werent in a romantic relationship for anyone whos confused. Just like brojobs and shit to release tension you know??
> 
> -Idk what I just wrote and im slightly horrified 
> 
> Anyways


	18. Of Parties and Creeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elenoe1 asked: "Could you possibly do one where they are all at a party and one of them sends a random text saying something completely off topic. The rest of the group freaks out bc that was the code for “help” and go full Mission Impossible to find the ‘victim’ being harassed by a creep."
> 
> Multi_26 said: "I'm in desperate need of Yugy-centric things because they are just so less of it :( I would love it if you could do one ♡"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> Lostboy: The8   
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> Megaphone: DK   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : everyones coming to the awards after party right?  
  
**Thaibaby** : yup  
  
**Greekgod** : ^  
  
**KookieMonster** : on our way!  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : :DDDDD  
  
~  
  
**Thaibaby** : has anyone seen yug?  
  
**KookieMonster** : wasnt he with you like 5 minutes ago  
  
**Thaibaby** : yeah he told jae and i hes getting a drink but hasnt come back  
  
**Megaphone** : well hes not in the toilets   
  
**Megaphone** : i was just there  
  
**Lostboy** : maybe hes with the twice girls?  
  
**Thaibaby** : ah yeah good point  
  
~  
  
**HitTheYug** : apples bananas chick fillet  
  
**Greekgod** : Yug?  
  
**Greekgod** : can you tell us where you are?  
  
**Thaibaby** : YUG  
  
**KookieMonster** : fuck hes not answering  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : EVERYONE SPREAD OUT  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : FIRST TO FIND HIM IMMEDIATELY TEXT US  
  
**Lostboy** : got it  
  
**Megaphone** : omw  
  
**KookieMonster** : ill check upstairs  
  
**Greekgod** : ill check the outdoor area  
  
**Thaibaby** : im on the first floor  
  
**Lostboy** : im with kook  
  
**Megaphone** : im with jae  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : im with bam  
  
~  
  
**Thaibaby** : WE FOUND HIM  
  
**Megaphone** : COMING  
  
**Lostboy:** Is he okay??  
  
**Thaibaby** : yes but the fucker touching him won't be.  
  
~  
  
**Greekgod** : hey has yug calmed down fully?  
  
**Thaibaby** : hes still a bit shaken up but hes better  
  
**Thaibaby** : the rest of our members refuse to let him go  
  
**Thaibaby** : they say thanks btw  
  
**Lostboy** : of course!!  
  
**Lostboy** : yugs our bestfriend!!  
  
**KookieMonster** : they dont need to thank us   
  
**KookieMonster** : everyone here would do anything to protect our bestfriend  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : yeah  
  
**Thaibaby** : yugs tired but hes reading the messages with me  
  
**Thaibaby:** he says you guys are the best  
  
**Megaphone** : you gave us a huge scare   
  
**Megaphone** : we're just glad you're okay   
  
**Greekgod** : the creep didnt.. touch you anywhere did he?  
  
**Thaibaby** : GOD NO  
  
**Thaibaby** : we came just in time  
  
**Thaibaby** : yug says hes scared you guys will get in trouble  
  
**KookieMonster** : dont worry about us yugi!  
  
**KookieMonster** : if that fucker knows whats best for him he wont say a word about this  
  
**Greekgod** : and besides kook and i could always give him another beating  
  
**Thaibaby** : wont you guys get in trouble for physically assaulting him tho?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : well first he was the one who came onto yug without permission  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : second he tried to make a pass at me _first_ when i told him to step aside  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : so technically speaking it was all self defence  
  
**Megaphone** : yup  
  
**Megaphone** : and the cameras have it all recorded  
  
**Megaphone** : so we're safe  
  
**Thaibaby** : oh...  
  
**Greekgod: @Lostboy** you should start carrying your nunchucks around  
  
**Greekgod** : that couldve been useful  
  
**Lostboy** : oooo we couldve knocked some of his teeth out!  
  
**Lostboy** : goddamit what a wasted opportunity   
  
**KookieMonster** : indeed  
  
**Thaibaby** : hey yug actually smiled at that!  
  
**Megaphone** : the baby of the group had a rough night  
  
**Megaphone: @Thaibaby** please take care of him  
  
**Thaibaby** : you say that as if he isnt being babied rn by 5 others  
  
**Lostboy** : nice  
  
**Thaibaby** : yug says "'m not a baby!"  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we love you yugibear!  
  
**Megaphone** : love you babe!  
  
**KookieMonster** : we love our tall lanky bestfriend!  
  
**Thaibaby** : aw hes blushing  
  
**Thaibaby** : he says thanks  
  
**Thaibaby** : and that he loves you all too  
  
**Thaibaby** : MY HEART  
  
**Thaibaby:** HES SO CUTE  
  
**Greekgod** : dare I say whipped?  
  
**Lostboy** : indeed he is  
  
**Thaibaby** : btw **@Greekgod @KookieMonster** did the rest of your members say anything?  
  
**Thaibaby** : since you guys did the most damage  
  
**Greekgod** : uh...  
  
**Greekgod** : ive actually been hiding in my room since we got back  
  
**KookieMonster** : and im in the bathroom since they wont stop fretting over my bloody knuckles and i wanted to check on yug  
  
**KookieMonster** : and theyre pounding on the door  
  
**KookieMonster** : i should probably get out before they kick the door down?  
  
**Lostboy** : you probably should kook  
  
**KookieMonster** : uh huh  
  
**KookieMonster** : you probably wont hear from me for the rest of the night   
  
**KookieMonster** : so see ya guys  
  
**KookieMonster** : BYE YUGIBEAR  
  
**Megaphone** : hang in there kook  
  
**Megaphone** : we want you alive thanks  
  
~  
  
**NCT Groupchat**  
  
**Doyoung** : why are there blood stains on the cup of water next to the sink?  
  
**Johnny** : what?!  
  
**Winwin** : is someone hurt??  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Greekgod: [image]**  
  
**Greekgod** : well shit  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : way to go you idiot  
  
**Greekgod** : im just glad taeyong didnt find out yet  
  
**Greekgod** : i love him but he obsessively worries  
  
**Thaibaby** : you should really get your hands cleaned tho  
  
**Greekgod** : *sigh*  
  
**Greekgod** : I know  
  
~  
  
**NCT Groupchat**  
  
**Taeyong** : SOMEONE'S HURT?!  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Greekgod: [image]**  
  
**Greekgod** : aaaand he found out  
  
**Megaphone** : good luck babe  
  
**Lostboy** : id say good luck but you seriously need to take care of them so  
  
**Lostboy** : deserved.  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : im with ming on this  
  
**Thaibaby** : yup  
  
**Thaibaby** : but anyways  
  
**Thaibaby** : rip in peace Jung Yoonoh 1997-2019.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously suckers for angst. When did this book turn into a fluff fest?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I did both of you justice!!
> 
> We stan protective bestfriends.


	19. Of Parties and Creeps Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adommy88 said: " I would love to actually see what the Hyungs said when they saw the injured boys."
> 
> codeerror1004 asked: "hi do you mind doing a continuation of this chapter!! thank u!!"
> 
> anon asked: "lowkey, can u make a continuation of this chapter please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun/Winwin  
> Megaphone: DK  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> Lostboy: The8  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Megaphone** : we havent heard from kook or jae in a while  
  
**Megaphone: @Greekgod @KookieMonster** y'all okay?  
  
**KookieMonster** : define okay  
  
**Thaibaby** : yug and i are scared now  
  
**KookieMonster** : idk jaes condition but  
  
**KookieMonster** : you know how my boyfriends tend to be borderline obsessive sometimes?  
  
**KookieMonster** : especially since im the baby of the group  
  
**Lostboy** : yeah....  
  
**KookieMonster: [image]**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : kook  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : i thought only your knuckles were hurt?  
  
**KookieMonster** : THEY ARE  
  
**Lostboy** : then why are you bandaged from head to toe?  
  
**KookieMonster** : I DONT KNOW  
  
**KookieMonster** : THEY TRIED TO WRAP ME WITH BUBBLE WRAP  
  
**KookieMonster** : anyways im hiding in the closet now  
  
**KookieMonster** : if anyone of you ever loved me please dont tell them where i am  
  
**HitTheYug** : i actually feel bad for you  
  
**Thaibaby** : you have our word goddamn  
  
**Megaphone** : and jae?  
  
**Megaphone: @Greekgod**  
  
**Lostboy: @Greekgod**  
  
**KookieMonster: @Greekgod**  
  
**Thaibaby: @Greekgod**  
  
**EiffelPuppy: @Greekgod**  
  
**HitTheYug** : holy shit he actually died  
  
~  
  
**NCT Groupchat**  
  
**Jungwoo** : whos actually hurt???  
  
**Doyoung** : jaehyun  
  
**Mark** : is he okay?!  
  
**Ten** : our sweet baby jaehyun has decided to be a hero!  
  
**Ten** : so we decided to show him what a good brave boy he was  
  
**Ten** : after we made _sure_  to clean his wounds  
  
**Ten** : my boyfriend is such a strong man  
  
**Haechan** : i lowkey forgot how scary ten-hyung could be  
  
**Haechan** : im  
  
**Mark** : yeah uh same  
  
**Taeyong** : anyways hes sleeping now  
  
**Taeyong** : he needs his rest :(  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**HitTheYug** : what the actual fuck he seriously isnt answering  
  
**Greekgod** : hey!  
  
**Lostboy** : JAE  
  
**Lostboy** : WHERE TF HAVE YOU BEEN  
  
**Greekgod** : its winwin from nct  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : oh  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : sorry  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : hey winwin hows it been going?  
  
**Greekgod** : good!  
  
**Greekgod** : im just texting you guys to tell you jae is just resting!!  
  
**Greekgod** : but he told me to text you guys since you might be worried!!  
  
**Greekgod** : something about me being the only trustworthy one or something?  
  
**Greekgod** : idk he was a bit hazy  
  
**Thaibaby** : sounds about right  
  
**Thaibaby** : he'd probs trust you with his life  
  
**Megaphone** : oh precious baby is here!  
  
**Megaphone** : hi winwin!  
  
**Greekgod** : precious baby?  
  
**Megaphone** : its what he calls you all the time  
  
**Greekgod** : interesting  
  
**Greekgod** : what else does he do?  
  
**Megaphone** : well  
  
**KookieMonster** : uh i think we're all  _very_ interested in finding out what happened to jae?  
  
**Greekgod** : right  
  
**Greekgod** : basically taeyong hyung went ballistic  
  
**Greekgod** : tended his wounds and fed him like a momma bear  
  
**Greekgod** : but then ten and the other hyungs decided he deserved a prize for being such a caring bestfriend  
  
**Lostboy** : OKAY  
  
**Lostboy** : please spare us the details thanks bb  
  
**KookieMonster** : well id say jae had a more eventful night than i did  
  
**KookieMonster** : some people get sex as a reward  
  
**KookieMonster** : i get wrapped in bubblewrap  
  
**KookieMonster** : how is that fair  
  
**HitTheYug** : wow i cant believe im saying this  
  
**HitTheYug** : but you are so welcome jae  
  
**HitTheYug** : nice seeing you winwin!  
  
**Greekgod** : you too!!  
  
**Greekgod** : hope you're okay now!!  
  
**HitTheYug** : im fine :D  
  
**Greekgod** : great!  
  
**Greekgod** : ill be off now  
  
**Greekgod** : bye!  
  
**Megaphone** : seriously jaes right  
  
**Megaphone** : no wonder hes whipped  
  
**Thaibaby** : ifkr  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Greekgod** : i fucking hate you all  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : jaes back!  
  
**Lostboy** : had fun? ;)  
  
**Greekgod** : as a matter of fact  
  
**Greekgod** : i fucking did  
  
**Thaibaby** : atta boy  
  
**Greekgod** : i cant really walk for the next week but its okay  
  
**KookieMonster** : THATS NOT FUCKING FAIRRRRRR  
  
**Greekgod** : ha my boyfriends are better than yours  
  
**KookieMonster** : normally id argue  
  
**KookieMonster** : but today?  
  
**KookieMonster** : youre fucking RIGHT  
  
**HitTheYug** : are you _still_ in the closet?  
  
**KookieMonster** : what do you think?  
  
**KookieMonster** : of course.  
  
**KookieMonster** : im never leaving this place  
  
~  
  
**BTS Groupchat**  
  
**Jin** : JEON JUNGKOOK  
  
**Jin** : WE'VE WAITED FOR TOO LONG  
  
**Jin** : IF YOU DON'T OPEN THAT CLOSET I'M KICKING IT DOWN  
  
**Jin** : JIMIN GET READY  
  
**Jimin** : ON YOUR MARK HYUNG  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**KookieMonster: [image]**  
  
**KookieMonster** : GOD FUCKING DAMMIT  
  
**KookieMonster** : welp  
  
**KookieMonster** : guess im going out  
  
**Megaphone** : good luck soldier  
  
**HitTheYug** : our prayers are with you  
  
**Thaibaby** : rip in peace Jeon Jungkook 1997-2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A second update????
> 
> Wow so many of you guys requested this so here you go! I needed to bring back the crack aspect here so for those expecting fluff: sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also I included Winwin for those who wanted to see him without actually adding him in the group (as he isnt actually part of it in real life)


	20. Of Studios and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Hi! I was wondering if you could make a chapter Jaehyun centric please!"
> 
> dontleave said: "please! jae centric, that cute bread 🥯 lookin ass doesn’t get enough love ;-;"
> 
> suhwayv said: "Yesssss please a Jae centric one 🥺"
> 
> Jummyeons_Pout asked: "can you do an angsty jaehyun centric chapter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> Megaphone: DK   
> Lostboy: The8   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> Greekgod: Jaehyun 
> 
> By popular demand, here is a jae-centric chapter :)

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**HitTheYug** : thought y'all should know  
  
**Lostboy** : ??  
  
**HitTheYug** : bam has been laughing on the floor for the past half an hour  
  
**HitTheYug:** when i asked him why  
  
**HitTheYug** : he said "remember the first time gyu gave seok a blowjob?"  
  
**HitTheYug** : LMAOOO  
  
**Lostboy** : HAHAHAHAHAH  
  
**Megaphone** : GENIUNELY STOP  
  
**Megaphone** : NOT MY BEST MOMENT OK  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : i can physically feel my balls shrink everytime i remember that  
  
**Megaphone** : IM SORRY  
  
**Megaphone** : IT WAS MY FIRST TIME AND YOU WERE ALL THERE  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : I KNOW  
  
**Thaibaby** : WE ALL KNOW  
  
**KookieMonster** : LMAOOOOO  
  
**KookieMonster** : I think jae almsot had to go the hospital because of how hard he was laughing HAHAHHA  
  
**KookieMonster: @Greekgod**  
  
**Greekgod** : yeah  
  
**Lostboy** : you okay jae?  
  
**Lostboy** : usually you'd be busting a lung by now  
  
**Greekgod** : I'm fine don't worry  
  
**HitTheYug** : jae please  
  
**HitTheYug** : don't even think of trying to fool us  
  
**Greekgod** : I'm sorry  
  
**Greekgod** : just  
  
**Greekgod** : suffocated I guess??  
  
**Greekgod** : Basically we have a comeback soon and everyone's been tense  
  
**Greekgod** : and it just exploded today during dance practice  
  
**Greekgod** : the hyungs started yelling at each other and then at the younger ones  
  
**Megaphone** : oh jae :(  
  
**Megaphone** : we all know you hate fighting  
  
**Megaphone** : you okay?  
  
**Greekgod** : yeah i didn't actually get into it  
  
**Greekgod** : So i just went back to the dorm and im sitting in my room avoiding everyone   
  
**Thaibaby** : is this another puppy cafe situation?  
  
**Thaibaby** : yug and i will need 10 mins to be there  
  
**Greekgod** : no no  
  
**Greekgod** : i appreciate it you guys but I just want some peace and quietness   
  
**KookieMonster: [Location]**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : ??  
  
**KookieMonster** : location to my studio  
  
**KookieMonster** : its quiet plus im sure you could use a hug jae  
  
**Greekgod** : i don't to be a bother  
  
**Greekgod** : ill just stick to my room  
  
**KookieMonster** : its no bother really  
  
**HitTheYug** : yeah come on bam and i will pick you up  
  
**HitTheYug** : we promise we'll be quiet!!  
  
**Greekgod** : are you sure its okay?  
  
**Thaibaby** : too late we're already on the way  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : wish we could be there but our group's schedule is packed :(  
  
**Megaphone** : take care of him you three okay?  
  
**KookieMonster** : please seok dont you trust us?  
  
**Megaphone** : i don't trust anyone in this group  
  
**Lostboy** : i don't even trust myself at this point  
  
**Thaibaby** : touché.  
  
~  
  
**HitTheYug: [image]**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : he's asleep??  
  
**Thaibaby** : yup  
  
**Thaibaby** : kook gave him a hug and jae ended up falling asleep cuddled on top of him  
  
**Megaphone** : they look adorable aw  
  
**Megaphone** : poor jae must have been really bummed huh  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : he acts tough and all but we all know he's a big softie  
  
**Lostboy** : aw who knew kook could be such a caring friend  
  
**HitTheYug** : kook cant use his phone rn without waking jae up but he says fuck you  
  
**Lostboy** : i feel the love kooks  
  
**HitTheYug** : he says go suck a dick  
  
**Lostboy** : what makes you think i'm not already?  
  
**Thaibaby** : the fact that coups hyung would have your ass rn if you don't finish practice  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : touché   
  
~  
  
**NCT Groupchat**   
  
**Yuta** : I know we're all mad at each other and all  
  
**Yuta** : but if you could all just grow up a bit  
  
**Johnny** : don't fucking disrespect your hyungs  
  
**Yuta** : Yoonoh's missing  
  
**Doyoung** : what do you mean jae's missing?  
  
**Yuta** : I mean that he's missing.   
  
**Yuta** : he's not in the dorm he's not in the studios and he won't answer my calls or messages  
  
**Ten** : we drove him away fuck  
  
**Taeyong** : what do you mean we drove him away  
  
**Ten** : he hates fights hes always been sensitive to them and we just had a big one  
  
**Ten** : what do you think hyung  
  
**Taeyong** : but he usually stays in his room when that happens  
  
**Yuta** : well he's not there  
  
**Winwin** : what if he's with the 97-Liners?  
  
**Taeyong** : yeah maybe  
  
**Taeyong** : I'll see  
  
**Taeyong** : fuck  
  
~  
  
**Leaders Groupchat**  
  
**Taeyong** : hey guys  
  
**Taeyong** : how are you?  
  
**JB** : what's wrong?  
  
**Taeyong** : jae's missing and it might have been our fault  
  
**Taeyong** : we kinda had a fight  
  
**Taeyong** : we're worried because he hasn't been even answering our calls or messages  
  
**Taeyong** : i just wanted to see if he's with any of your members?  
  
**Seungcheol** : sorry no all my members are here  
  
**JB** : yug and bam arent here  
  
**Namjoon** : I'll ask kook one sec  
  
**Namjoon** : he isn't answering I'll go see him in his studio  
  
~  
  
**Namjoon: [image]**  
  
**Namjoon** : went in the studio and found this  
  
**Namjoon** : he's safe don't worry  
  
**JB** : so that's where the boys went  
  
**Taeyong** : oh thank god  
  
**Taeyong** : We'll come pick him up   
  
**Taeyong** : thank you so much hyung  
  
**Namjoon** : no wait  
  
**Namjoon** : keep him a bit  
  
**Namjoon** : by the time he's back you'll have talked it out with the rest of your members  
  
**JB** : he's right  
  
**JB** : gives you a chance to calm down  
  
**Taeyong** : yeah  
  
**Taeyong** : you're probably right  
  
**Taeyong** : thank you again  
  
**Seungcheol** : i didn't know the boys were that close with each other   
  
**Seungcheol** : i mean i knew they were close but i've never seen them like that  
  
**JB** : me neither  
  
**JB** : jaes practically a koala cuddled on kook  
  
**Namjoon** : cute  
  
**JB** : aw is the leader soft for his maknae?  
  
**Namjoon** : yes  
  
**Namjoon** : sue me  
  
**Seungcheol** : HAHAHHAHAH  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : so what happened??  
  
**Thaibaby** : he woke up about an hour later so we took him back to his dorm  
  
**Thaibaby** : and now we're waiting to see what happened  
  
**Megaphone** : oh that's good i guess  
  
**Greekgod** : hey  
  
**Lostboy** : jae!!  
  
**Lostboy** : everything okay??  
  
**Greekgod** : yeah  
  
**Greekgod** : they talked while i was gone  
  
**Greekgod** : i felt bad for guiltying them though  
  
**KookieMonster** : dont jae  
  
**KookieMonster** : you needed some space its okay  
  
**Greekgod** : yeah  
  
**Greekgod** : thank you kook  
  
**Greekgod** : sorry i fell asleep on you like that  
  
**KookieMonster** : dont be!!  
  
**KookieMonster** : it was literally no bother  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we're glad you're fine now  
  
**Megaphone** : it's okay to be vulnerable around us jae  
  
**Megaphone** : we might be little shits but you know you can trust us right?  
  
**Greekgod** : yeah  
  
**KookieMonster** : you have the location to my studio if you ever need a quiet place  
  
**KookieMonster** : offer goes to all  
  
**HitTheYug** : give us a call and we'll pick you up!!  
  
**Greekgod** : thanks guys really  
  
**Thaibaby** : :)  
  
**Greekgod** : I love you guys  
  
**Lostboy** : GASP WHAT IS THIS  
  
**Lostboy** : JAE SAID HE LOVED US???  
  
**Lostboy** : SOMEONE RIGHT THIS DOWN IN HISTORY LADIES AND GENTS  
  
**Lostboy** : or just gents in this case  
  
**Greekgod** : fuck you this is literally why i never say that  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : what a day  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : jae finally admitted he loves us  
  
**Greekgod** : i won't hesitate to beat you all up  
  
**HitTheYug** : but you wont  
  
**Thaibaby** : cuz you loooove us :DDD  
  
**Greekgod** : i take it back  
  
**Greekgod** : i hate you all  
  
**KookieMonster** : sorry  
  
**KookieMonster** : no refunds or exchanges  
  
**Megaphone** : we have receipts now ;)  
  
**Greekgod** : GODDAMIT  
  
**Thaibaby** : love you too jae   
  
**Greekgod** : yeah yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update yesterday but I didn't.  
> Why?  
> Because I wrote the chapter, finished, and then I fucking accidentally DELETED IT.  
> Then I re-wrote the chapter, did half of the editing, and fucking accidentally deleted the editing too.  
> So after many trials and hardships, I really hope you enjoy.


	21. Of Dogpiles and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mellifluous asked: "I dont know how many requests you have but could you maybe do one where the memebers are jealous of the 97 line friendship???just a thought i would want to see"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> Lostboy: The8   
> Megaphone: DK   
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom

**Private chat: Mingyu and Taeyong**  
  
**Mingyu** : hi hyung!!  
  
**Mingyu** : sorry if I'm bothering you!!  
  
**Taeyong** : hey mingyu ah  
  
**Taeyong** : its no bother :)  
  
**Taeyong** : what's up?  
  
**Mingyu** : the guys and i wanted your permission to kidnap jae for the day  
  
**Mingyu** : you know after the whole thing last week  
  
**Taeyong** : oh  
  
**Taeyong** : yeah sure let him have fun :)  
  
**Mingyu** : ofc!! Anything for our tsundere baby  
  
**Mingyu** : thanks hyung!!  
  
**Taeyong** : baby?  
  
**Taeyong** : oh anytime!  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Megaphone: @HitTheYug @Thaibaby** did y'all kidnap jae yet  
  
**Thaibaby** : yup we're on our way  
  
**Thaibaby: [image]**  
  
**Thaibaby** : jaes still blushing like a tomato lmaooooo  
  
**KookieMonster** : AHHAHA AW WHAT HAPPENED  
  
**Greekgod** : idk my members were being so weird man  
  
**Greekgod** : I told them I was leaving with you guys and everyone started shouting byes and calling me 'their baby'  
  
**Greekgod** : which they rarely do??  
  
**Lostboy** : awww looks like someone likes it ;)  
  
**Thaibaby** : im scared if we talk about it he'll get hard in our car LMAO  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : HAHAHAHAHHA  
  
**Greekgod:** I WILL NOT  
  
**Thaibaby** : yug and i won't judge if you did ;)  
  
**Greekgod** : i'll beat you both.  
  
**Megaphone** : _anyways_  
  
**Megaphone** : we're waiting for you at the parking  
  
~  
  
**GOT7 Groupchat**  
  
**Yugyeom: [image]**  
  
**Yugyeom: [image]**  
  
**Yugyeom: [image]**  
  
**Yugyeom** : here's the dogpile y'all  
  
**Bambam** : wrong group yug  
  
**Yugyeom** : SHIT AHHAHA  
  
**Yugyeom** : sorry hyungs!!  
  
**Youngjae** : haha looks like you guys had fun?  
  
**Bambam** : lmao yeah  
  
**Bambam:** im surprised ikea didnt kick us out  
  
**Jinyoung** : you were at ikea?  
  
**Jinyoung** : thats awfully domestic  
  
**Yugyeom** : yup!!  
  
**Yugyeom** : kook figured we're gonna be crashing at his studio alot so he needed a new couch  
  
**Jackson** : oh cool  
  
~  
  
**Leaders Groupchat**  
  
**JB: [image]**  
  
**JB: [image]**  
  
**JB** : :)  
  
**Taeyong** : were they in ikea?  
  
**JB** : yes  
  
**Seungcheol** : but the boys never went with me to ikea  
  
**Namjoon** : aha  
  
**Namjoon** : isnt their close friendship so beautiful  
  
**Taeyong** : a little too close don't you think  
  
**JB** : jealous?  
  
**Taeyong** : yeah I am  
  
**Taeyong: [image]**  
  
**Taeyong** : mingyu called him _their_  baby.  
  
**Taeyong** : tell me now   
  
**Taeyong** : aren't you guys?  
  
**Seungcheol** : fuck it yes I am  
  
**Namjoon** : kook gave them the location to his studio when he would tease us about going there for months  
  
**Namjoon** : ok so maybe we are a little jealous  
  
**JB** : you think?  
  
**Seungcheol** : so what's the plan  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Lostboy** : why is everyone acting so weird today??  
  
**Megaphone** : right??  
  
**Greekgod** : ??  
  
**Megaphone** : our groups so weird today  
  
**Megaphone** : the younger ones wont leave gyu ming and I alone  
  
**Megaphone** : and the older ones are just really sweet and caring?  
  
**Megaphone** : not to mention we cant go anywhere without anyone tagging along  
  
**Lostboy** : not that they arent usually  
  
**Lostboy** : just extra today???  
  
**Lostboy** : gyu cant reach his phone bc he's under a pile of woozi and seungkwan  
  
**KookieMonster** : YOU TOO?!  
  
**Megaphone** : wait you too???  
  
**KookieMonster** : YES  
  
**KookieMonster** : they've been babying me since the morning!!  
  
**KookieMonster** : not that im complaining but  
  
**KookieMonster** : jin hyung has been giving me piggy back rides all day??  
  
**KookieMonster** : which i usually have to beg for  
  
**KookieMonster** : and then we had a dogpile  
  
**Greekgod** : you've gotta be kidding me  
  
**Greekgod** : i've been stuck under a dogpile for like 3 hours  
  
**Greekgod** : like a dogpile with 6 members is hard  
  
**Greekgod** : imagine 12????  
  
**Lostboy** : how tf are you alive  
  
**Greekgod** : but seriously everyone's been clingy  
  
**Greekgod** : and excessive use of 'baby'

 **Greekgod:** and i wouldn't mind it except for the fact that i can't even use the bathroom in peace??  
  
**HitTheYug** : yeah no shit  
  
**HitTheYug** : what the fuck is up with everyone????  
  
**HitTheYug** : like the attention is appreciated  
  
**HitTheYug** : but out of nowhere??  
  
**HitTheYug** : its not my or bams birthday  
  
**HitTheYug** : its not our anniversary  
  
**Lostboy** : wheres bam??  
  
**HitTheYug** : JB hyung and mark hyung took him on a shopping spree  
  
**HitTheYug** : also not to mention  
  
**HitTheYug** : our necks are _covered_ in hickeys  
  
**Megaphone: [image]**  
  
**Greekgod** : holy shit  
  
**Lostboy** : and all over my thighs  
  
**KookieMonster** : hold up i smell something fishy here  
  
**Megaphone** : didn't your hyungs make fish today  
  
**KookieMonster** : _yes_  
  
**KookieMonster** : but not the point  
  
**KookieMonster** : isnt it weird that all our members are acting weird  
  
**Greekgod** : oh my god i got it  
  
**Lostboy** : ???  
  
**Greekgod** : wouldn't you say they're acting possessive?  
  
**HitTheYug** : OH MY GOD YES  
  
**Lostboy** : that makes so much sense  
  
**Megaphone** : but why would they be possessive though  
  
**Megaphone** : is it bc of the yug thing?  
  
**HitTheYug** : that was over a month ago tho  
  
**KookieMonster** : then what?  
  
**Greekgod** : no clue  
  
**Lostboy** : weird  
  
**Megaphone** : very  
  
~  
  
**Greekgod** : the  
  
**Greekgod** : _weirdest_  
  
**Greekgod** : thing  
  
**Greekgod** : just happened  
  
**Thaibaby** : ??????  
  
**Thaibaby** : yug told me everything  
  
**Greekgod** : so doyoung and i were just talking about random things and laughing  
  
**Greekgod** : and then i mentioned wanting to visit kooks studio to see the new couch and beanbag  
  
**Greekgod** : and then he legit stopped mid laugh and became quiet???  
  
**KookieMonster** : what the fuck  
  
**KookieMonster** : did i do something??  
  
**Greekgod** : im pretty sure you didn't because then I mentioned having yug and bam take me to your studio again and then he started glaring???  
  
**Thaibaby** : aha  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : wait a minute  
  
**EiffelPuppy: @Greekgod** mention us  
  
**Greekgod** : you having the same thoughts as I am?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : only one way to find out  
  
**HitTheYug** : explain  
  
**Megaphone** : i think i get it  
  
**Greekgod** : holy shit  
  
**Greekgod** : they're not happy.  
  
**HitTheYug** : you wanna explain?  
  
**KookieMonster** : ^^^  
  
**Lostboy** : HOLY SHIT  
  
**Thaibaby** : WHAT  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : bam yug ask your hyungs permission to go to kooks studio or something  
  
**EiffelPuppy: @KookieMonster** tell your hyungs we're visiting  
  
**KookieMonster** : mind explaining??  
  
**Megaphone** : you'll understand immediately  
  
~  
  
**KookieMonster** : HOLY FUCK  
  
**Thaibaby** : THEY'RE JEALOUS?!  
  
**HitTheYug** : OF YOU GUYS  
  
**KookieMonster** : HAHAHAHAHAH  
  
**Lostboy** : RIGHT  
  
**Greekgod** : i can't believe they're jealous oh my god  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : this is priceless  
  
**Megaphone** : it makes so much sense HAHAHAH  
  
**Greekgod** : so basically  
  
**Greekgod** : our members are possessive because they're jealous of us  
  
**Greekgod** : HAHAHAHAH  
  
**Lostboy** : LMAOOOOO  
  
**Megaphone** : okay okay jokes aside   
  
**Megaphone** : should we talk to them??  
  
**HitTheYug** : technically speaking?  
  
**HitTheYug** : yeah  
  
**KookieMonster** : but this is so funny i cant  
  
**KookieMonster** : i think i bust a lung  
  
**Lostboy** : ME TOO  
  
**Megaphone** : keep it down!!   
  
**Megaphone** : theyll come after us!!  
  
**Lostboy** : sorry!!  
  
**Megaphone** : YOU TOO GYU  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : SORRY  
  
**Greekgod** : okay okay  
  
**Greekgod** : what could have triggered it?  
  
**Greekgod** : we've been friends for a long time  
  
**Thaibaby** : true  
  
**HitTheYug** : wait  
  
**HitTheYug: [image]**  
  
**HitTheYug** : i think it started from here?  
  
**HitTheYug** : i accidently sent our group photos at ikea on the group  
  
**KookieMonster** : _how_ the hell did you not notice the passive aggressiveness   
  
**Thaibaby** : hes right wtf how did we not  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : wait a second   
  
**EiffelPuppy: [image]**  
  
**Greekgod** : YOU CALLED ME A BABY IN FRONT OF TAEYONG HYUNG  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : yes.  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : would that explain why your members keep calling you baby?  
  
**Greekgod** : omg it does  
  
**Greekgod** : i'm still murdering you later on  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : yeah yeah  
  
**KookieMonster** : i think  
  
**KookieMonster** : each one of us should have a nice long talk with their members and report back?  
  
**Lostboy** : i'm with him on that one  
  
**Thaibaby** : not a bad idea  
  
**Greekgod** : hm yeah i think so too  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : good plan  
  
**Megaphone** : good good  
  
~  
  
**Leaders Groupchat**  
  
**Seungcheol** : so i have reasons to believe that we may have been a _bit_ irrational?  
  
**Namjoon** : uh huh  
  
**Namjoon** : i must agree  
  
**JB** : they gave you a scolding too didn't they  
  
**Taeyong** : ....maybe.  
  
**Seungcheol** : they did it to you?  
  
**JB** : yeah  
  
**Seungcheol** : cool  
  
**Namjoon** : so....  
  
**Taeyong** : maybe we were a bit too jealous over nothing?  
  
**Taeyong** : i mean they're allowed to have other friends...  
  
**JB** : yeah...  
  
**JB** : if you'll excuse me now  
  
**JB** : my members and I have an apology letter to write to your boys  
  
**Namjoon** : same  
  
**Seungcheol** : same  
  
**Taeyong** : same  
  
~

 **97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Thaibaby: [image]**  
  
**Greekgod: [image]**  
  
**Lostboy: [image]**  
  
**KookieMonster: [image]**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we are so keeping these for blackmail  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : great job everyone  
  
**Greekgod** : why thank you  
  
**HitTheYug** : it was an absolute pleasure  
  
**HitTheYug** : i felt like the hyung for once LMAOO  
  
**KookieMonster** : amazing  
  
**KookieMonster** : they looked like dejected puppies  
  
**Megaphone** : i should feel bad  
  
**Megaphone** : but I dont HAHAHAH  
  
**Lostboy** : HAHAHAHAH  
  
**Thaibaby** : man if they were jealous because of that picture  
  
**Thaibaby** : what do you think would happen if they knew exactly what we did before we got together  
  
**KookieMonster** : oh god  
  
**Megaphone** : im sure they wont let us see each other ever again probably  
  
**Greekgod** : you think??  
  
**HitTheYug** : totally  
  
**KookieMonster** : i think my hyungs think i was a virgin before we got together  
  
**Lostboy** : WHAT  
  
**Lostboy** : NO WAY  
  
**Lostboy** : HAHAHAHHA  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : YOU'RE KIDDING  
  
**KookieMonster** : nope  
  
**KookieMonster** : they never asked so i never told them  
  
**Greekgod** : amazing  
  
**HitTheYug** : oh my god kook  
  
**KookieMonster** : whoops  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you're fucked if they find out  
  
**KookieMonster** : don't I know it lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiiii this chapter's a complete mess.


	22. Of Stress and Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightingale0124 asked: "hi! can you do a mingyu-centric chap please?"
> 
> dontleave asked: "i don’t really have a specific request, but maybe just all of them hanging out together again? cuddling, drinking, anything really. or maybe since people want a mingyu centric, you can do gyu going to kookie’s studio because of some issues with himself or band"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> Megaphone: DK   
> Lostboy: The8

**Seventeen Groupchat**  
  
**Hoshi** : we're going over another part of the choreo tomorrow so I hope everyone's got their parts down  
  
**Hoshi** : that goes to you **@Mingyu** practice well tonight  
  
**Mingyu** : oh sure hyung  
  
**Mingyu** : as if I haven't been practicing my ass off for the past 2 weeks  
  
**Woozi** : hey you have no right to talk to your hyung like that  
  
**Woozi** : you've been lacking and we can all see that  
  
**Woozi** : you haven't even been hitting the notes properly  
  
**Mingyu** : I've been practicing??  
  
**Joshua** : you're usually better than this though  
  
**Joshua** : I don't understand  
  
**Joshua** : why are you being like this?  
  
**Mingyu** : being like what?   
  
**Mingyu** : huh hyung?  
  
**Seungcheol** : watch your tone mingyu  
  
**Seungcheol** : you've been snappy all week and downright disrespectful to your hyungs and your dongsaengs  
  
**Seungcheol** : you being the face of the group doesn't give you mighty privileges over the rest of us  
  
**Seungcheol** : understand?  
  
**Mingyu** : I'm done  
  
**The8** : now you've done it  
  
**Seungkwan** : way to go hyungs  
  
**Jeonghan** : what's with the sudden attack huh?  
  
**DK** : That we're tired and stressed and you've been pouring everything on Mingyu even though he's trying his fucking best  
  
~  
  
**Private Chat: Mingyu and Yugyeom**  
  
**Mingyu** : yug?  
  
**Yugyeom** : hey gyu  
  
**Mingyu** : can you pick me up?  
  
**Mingyu** : or nevermind of course you're busy or relaxing from a long day  
  
**Mingyu** : sorry i asked  
  
**Yugyeom** : hey hey  
  
**Yugyeom** : where are you?  
  
**Mingyu** : hiding in an empty make up room  
  
**Yugyeom** : I need 15 minutes max okay?  
  
**Mingyu** : if you're busy please don't  
  
**Yugyeom** : Im not  
  
**Yugyeom** : bam is im not i promise  
  
**Mingyu** : okay  
  
~  
  
**Private Chat: Yugyeom and Jungkook**  
  
**Yugyeom** : kooks  
  
**Yugyeom** : I really hope you're in your studio rn  
  
**Jungkook** : yeah?  
  
**Jungkook** : i am whats up  
  
**Yugyeom** : open up  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**KookieMonster: @Megaphone @Lostboy**  
  
**KookieMonster** : you two better be in here I swear to god or you won't be happy  
  
**Greekgod** : ????  
  
**Greekgod** : what happened???  
  
**Thaibaby** : yo what's up?  
  
**KookieMonster: [image]**  
  
**KookieMonster** : you want to fucking explain to me why Mingyu showed up with Yugyeom holding him at my door at 10 pm stressed and crying his eyes out?  
  
**Lostboy** : oh thank god he's with you two  
  
**Megaphone** : the hyungs were being a bit too harsh on him kook  
  
**Megaphone** : we swear they didn't mean to hurt him  
  
**Lostboy** : its the new comeback  
  
**Lostboy** : everyone's been stressed  
  
**Megaphone** : then the hyungs scolded him over the groupchat but he disappeared  
  
**Megaphone** : and when he did the groupchat blew up  
  
**Lostboy** : seok and I tried calling him and texting him but he wouldn't pick up  
  
**Greekgod** : he looks on the brink of exhaustion  
  
**Greekgod** : what did you do??  
  
**Thaibaby** : he looks absolutely devastated  
  
**KookieMonster** : you're not getting him back until you solve this.  
  
**Lostboy** : kookie please at least you and yug convince him to answer his phone  
  
**Megaphone** : he's been tired and stressed and we've all been to blind to notice that  
  
**Megaphone** : we're really sorry  
  
**Lostboy** : we really are  
  
**Lostboy** : please  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : it's not your fault  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you weren't the harsh ones  
  
**Megaphone** : but we didn't do anything to defend you either  
  
**Megaphone** : we're all packed and stressed but that gives us no excuse  
  
**Lostboy** : everyone's been harsh but you got most of it  
  
**Lostboy** : please gyu  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : its okay  
  
**Megaphone** : it really isn't  
  
**Megaphone** : please answer our group  
  
**HitTheYug** : you do realize this can't just be solved over text  
  
**Lostboy** : yes but at least he can tell us exactly what he feels without being interrupted  
  
**HitTheYug** : kook and i are keeping him here until we're sure he wont be crying again  
  
**KookieMonster** : fucking try us  
  
**Megaphone** : okay  
  
~  
  
**Seventeen Groupchat**  
  
**Mingyu** : um hey  
  
**Seungcheol** : gyu please come back so we can solve this  
  
**Seungcheol** : we realized we were a bit harsh  
  
**The8** : a bit?  
  
**Woozi** : okay we were really harsh but please understand  
  
**Mingyu** : i know we're all stressed hyungs  
  
**Mingyu** : and i know everyone's been working hard  
  
**Mingyu** : and i'm sorry i couldn't be your perfect member this time  
  
**Mingyu** : i'm tired and stressed and i couldn't just do it under pressure  
  
**Joshua** : we know gyu  
  
**Joshua** : we've all been taking out our stress in a bad way  
  
**Hoshi** : its just  
  
**Hoshi** : you're our perfect package  
  
**Hoshi** : you sing rap and dance and you're our face  
  
**Hoshi** : you do it so well everytime that we tend to forget you're human too  
  
**Hoshi** : that you're not a machine who can be perfect all the time  
  
**Jeonghan** : we look up to you even  
  
**Jeonghan** : i always wonder how you could do it  
  
**Mingyu** : but i can't always do it  
  
**Mingyu** : please understand  
  
**Mingyu** : i try so hard to impress you all  
  
**Mingyu** : but its just so _hard_  hyungs  
  
**Mingyu** : and when i couldnt do it i just felt stressed and embarrassed   
  
**Wonwoo** : embarrassed?   
  
**Wonwoo** : of what?   
  
**Wonwoo** : being normal?  
  
**Wonwoo** : the truth is we pushed you hard and past your breaking point because we thought you were practically invincible   
  
**Wonwoo** : but you arent thats _okay_  
  
**Wonwoo** : whats not okay was the fact that we and especially the hyungs thought we were entitled to push you that far  
  
**Seungcheol** : we're sorry gyu  
  
**Seungcheol** : you have no idea  
  
**Seungcheol** : i think we all realized it after we basically blew up at each other  
  
**Joshua** : we love you  
  
**Joshua** : please know that?  
  
**Mingyu** : i know  
  
**Mingyu** : i guess i just needed to get out a bit  
  
**Woozi** : please come back so we can properly settle this  
  
**Mingyu** : um  
  
**Mingyu** : I'd like to stay here for a while if that's okay?  
  
**Seungcheol** : take the time you need  
  
**Seungcheol** : we'll be waiting okay?  
  
**Mingyu** : okay  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Lostboy: @Megaphone @EiffelPuppy** we're having a dogpile tonight I don't care what anyone wants  
  
**HitTheYug** : who said youre getting him back?  
  
**Megaphone** : please yug and kook?  
  
**Megaphone** : they talked it over!  
  
**KookieMonster** : yeah we saw  
  
**KookieMonster** : think we're gonna give him up easily?  
  
**Lostboy** : jesus you two are acting like his boyfriends  
  
**HitTheYug** : jealous?  
  
**Megaphone** : we want our boyfriend back pleaseeeeeee  
  
**Greekgod** : were they this protective when I went over?  
  
**Greekgod** : i can't remember much since i fell asleep  
  
**Thaibaby** : hell yeah we were   
  
**Thaibaby** : namjoon hyung was probably lowkey scared when he saw yug and i sitting like watch dogs and kook wrapped around you like a snake

 **Greekgod** : aw thanks guys

 **Thaibaby** : of course of course

 **EiffelPuppy** : i think i'm ready to go back  
  
**KookieMonster** : you sure?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : yeah  
  
**HitTheYug** : fine  
  
**Lostboy** : YES!  
  
**Megaphone** : :DDD  
  
**HitTheYug** : but ONLY because he said so  
  
**Lostboy** : yes okay  
  
**Megaphone** : jeez  
  
**Megaphone** : but really thanks for taking care of him  
  
**KookieMonster** : youre welcome  
  
**KookieMonster** : but that better not happen again  
  
**Lostboy** : it wont  
  
**HitTheYug** : promise?  
  
**Lostboy** : promise   
  
**Megaphone** : promise  
  
~  
  
**Leaders Groupchat**  
  
**Seungcheol** : hi  
  
**Seungcheol** : its late i know  
  
**Seungcheol** : but **@Namjoon @JB**  
  
**Seungcheol** : please thank jungkook and yugyeom for taking care of mingyu when we couldnt  
  
**JB** : uh sure  
  
**JB** : everything okay?  
  
**Seungcheol** : just some issues to resolve  
  
**Namjoon** : alright  
  
**Seungcheol** : goodnight  
  
**Namjoon** : goodnight  
  
**JB** : goodnight  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Lostboy: [image]**  
  
**Lostboy** : WE GOT A DOGPILE HA  
  
**Thaibaby** : good lord  
  
**Thaibaby** : listen my only question here is how the fuck did you fit that many people in there?  
  
**KookieMonster** : exactly what i was thinking  
  
**Greekgod** : speaking from experience?   
  
**Greekgod** : sheer will power  
  
**HitTheYug** : yeah no shit  
  
**HitTheYug** : so im guessing you guys talked it over?  
  
**Lostboy** : yup  
  
**Lostboy** : everyone cried  
  
**KookieMonster** : when do you not cry really  
  
**Lostboy** : says you  
  
**Lostboy** : you literally cry at the end of each concert  
  
**KookieMonster** : its an emotional moment okay  
  
**Greekgod** : anyways we're glad things worked out  
  
**Greekgod** : but if this happens again  
  
**Greekgod** : kook and i dont visit the gym regularly for nothing  
  
**Greekgod** : understand?  
  
**Lostboy** : YES SIR  
  
**Greekgod** : good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey NCT Dream stans, how we doin?  
> Bc I'm certainly dead after that comeback
> 
> I remember more people asking for a Mingyu-centric chapter but I can't find the comments. 
> 
> Anyways, a heavy chapter I know but I hope you like it.
> 
> We'll get back to crack later on don't worry


	23. Of Medicines and Zebras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawnbreak55 asked: "smth he was already really sick and needed a lot of medication that made him kind of loopy and hazy causing him to just be completely ridiculous/soft/whipped/random/say (or write??) everything hes thinking and yeah oof"
> 
> yugyeommybear asked: "Can you make a chapter where one of them is drunk and thinks they’re pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> Lostboy: The8  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> Megaphone: DK  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook 
> 
>  
> 
> -Have some bambam-centric crack! Doesn't mean I won't be doing bambam-centric angst. I'm making sure everyone gets their own angst chapter, don't worry :)

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**HitTheYug: [image]**  
  
**HitTheYug** : sup gays  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : WHY ARE YOU IN THE HOSPITAL  
  
**Lostboy** : WHOS DYING  
  
**Thaibaby** : calm down you hoes i just sprained my ankle  
  
**Thaibaby** : doc checked it and is prescribing some meds  
  
**Greekgod** : howd you do that?  
  
**Thaibaby** : i  
  
**Thaibaby** : fell down the stairs  
  
**HitTheYug** : he was riding jackson hyung and accidently rode too hard  
  
**KookieMonster** : LMAOOOO  
  
**Lostboy** : HAHAHHAH  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : HAHAHAH  
  
**Megaphone** : only you bam i swear  
  
**Thaibaby** : thanks for sparing my dignity yug  
  
**Thaibaby** : really appreciate it  
  
**HitTheYug** : anytime babe  
  
**Greekgod** : well get well soon!  
  
**Thaibaby** : thank you jae  
  
**Thaibaby** : the real og i swear  
  
**Thaibaby** : the rest of you are snakes  
  
**Lostboy** : oh pipe down you're a snake too  
  
**Thaibaby** : i  
  
**Thaibaby** : ok true  
  
~  
  
**HitTheYug** : thanks for the get well soon gifts  
  
**HitTheYug** : im sure he'll love them!!  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : how's he doing?  
  
**HitTheYug** : good hes asleep now  
  
**HitTheYug** : gotta warn you tho  
  
**HitTheYug** : meds are making him woozy  
  
**Greekgod** : woozy how...?  
  
**HitTheYug** : youll know  
  
**Lostboy** : okay?  
  
~  
  
**Thaibaby** : my tummy feels weird  
  
**Megaphone** : whats wrong bammie  
  
**Thaibaby** : weird tummy  
  
**Thaibaby** : oh my god... im pregnant  
  
**Thaibaby** : IM GONNA BE A MOMMY!  
  
**Greekgod** : bam sweetheart  
  
**Greekgod** : guys can't be pregnant  
  
**Thaibaby** : shh dont let the baby hear you!!  
  
**HitTheYug** : baby  
  
**HitTheYug** : youre not pregnant  
  
**Thaibaby** : im not?  
  
**HitTheYug** : no sweetie  
  
**Thaibaby** : but tummy feels weird???  
  
**Thaibaby** : make noises...  
  
**HitTheYug** : thats because you havent eaten anything yet  
  
**HitTheYug** : ill ask jinyoung hyung to make you something to eat  
  
**KookieMonster** : okay this is lowkey highkey adorable  
  
**Thaibaby** : ITS THE COOKIE MONSTUR!!  
  
**Thaibaby** : YOURE NOT TAKING ANY OF MY COOKIES OKAY  
  
**Thaibaby** : ILL FIGHT YOU  
  
**KookieMonster** : ....  
  
**KookieMonster** : IM STEALING ALL YOUR COOKIES  
  
**Thaibaby** : YUG HELP!!!  
  
**Thaibaby** : THE COOKIE MONSTER IS GONNA TAKE MY COOKIES  
  
**HitTheYug** : he wont babe  
  
**Thaibaby** : youll save all my cookies?  
  
**HitTheYug** : of course!!!  
  
**Thaibaby** : love you yugi!!!!!!  
  
**Megaphone** : fucking whipped  
  
**HitTheYug** : hes never _this_ cuddly leave me be  
  
**Lostboy** : you heard the man  
  
**Lostboy** : what i would give for woozi hyung to be this cuddly with me  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : TRUTH  
  
**Greekgod** : LMAOOOO  
  
~  
  
**Thaibaby** : guys,, we should go on a trip to outer space,,,  
  
**Megaphone** : uh huh and where would we go?  
  
**Thaibaby** : the talking zebra told me we should visit his galaxy!!  
  
**Greekgod** : and what else did the talking zebra say?  
  
**Thaibaby** : he also said that paint the jyp building pink...  
  
**KookieMonster** : why pink?  
  
**Thaibaby** : i dont know  
  
**Thaibaby** : i want it purple :/  
  
**HitTheYug** : babe  
  
**HitTheYug** : you should be sleeping  
  
**Thaibaby** : i dont want to be rude to the talking zebra!  
  
**Thaibaby** : i cant just sleep when hes right there!  
  
**HitTheYug** : im sure the talking zebra needs to go back to his galaxy to sleep too right?  
  
**Thaibaby** : yeah youre right :/  
  
**Thaibaby** : he said the ride was long  
  
**HitTheYug** : alright lets put you to bed  
  
**Megaphone** : okay seriously tho why can't bam be always this adorable  
  
**Lostboy** : i'm crying  
  
**Lostboy** : THIS IS TOO CUTE  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : ok but same  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : hey yug  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : whatever hes on?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : i want it  
  
**KookieMonster** : HAHAHAHAHA  
  
**Greekgod** : LMAO  
  
~  
  
**Thaibaby: @EiffelPuppy** are you as tall as the eiffel tower?  
  
**Thaibaby** : bc that shit huge man  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : i  
  
**Megaphone** : he is  
  
**Thaibaby** : a talking megaphone???  
  
**Thaibaby** : did you come from the talking zebras galaxy???  
  
**Megaphone** : uh  
  
**Megaphone** : yes?  
  
**Thaibaby** : say hi to my friend!!  
  
**Megaphone** : uh of course!!  
  
**Greekgod** : hey **@HitTheYug** how long does he have to take these meds?  
  
**HitTheYug** : well the really strong one should wear off by tomorrow  
  
**HitTheYug** : and then he'll be on lighter ones  
  
**Greekgod** : oh good  
  
**Greekgod** : hes gonna freak when they wear down  
  
**HitTheYug** : oh yeah  
  
**HitTheYug** : you dont even wanna know what hes been saying at the dorms man  
  
**Lostboy** : should be hilarious  
  
**HitTheYug** : oh yeah  
  
**HitTheYug** : jinyoung hyungs officially mom  
  
**HitTheYug** : jackson hyung is bams servant for some reason  
  
**HitTheYug** : youngjae hyung is 'mr cuddly bear!!'  
  
**HitTheYug** : JB hyungs the dorm cat for some reason??  
  
**HitTheYug** : and mark hyungs is bams celebrity crush with the good hair  
  
**KookieMonster** : amazing  
  
**KookieMonster** : this is amazing i love it  
  
**Lostboy** : what are you?  
  
**HitTheYug** : no fucking clue man  
  
**KookieMonster** : im saving this conversation for blackmail  
  
**Greekgod** : disappointed but not surprised  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : hey someone had to do it  
  
**Megaphone** : this group is nothing without blackmail  
  
**Greekgod** : i thought its nothing without shamelessness?  
  
**Lostboy** : that too  
  
~  
  
**Thaibaby** : you fuckers  
  
**Thaibaby** : i cant believe you led me on wtf  
  
**Lostboy** : oh hi bam the meds finally wore off!!  
  
**Megaphone** : hope you liked our gifts!  
  
**Thaibaby** : i did actually the cookies were so good holy shit  
  
**KookieMonster** : right?  
  
**KookieMonster** : the bakery i got them from is amazing i swear  
  
**Thaibaby** : youve gotta give me their address man  
  
**Thaibaby** : I WAS SIDE TRACKED  
  
**Thaibaby** : BACK TO MY MAIN POINT  
  
**Thaibaby** : YOU FUCKERS LED ME ON  
  
**Greekgod** : and it was fun too  
  
**Greekgod** : the talking zebra was a bit worrying i gotta say  
  
**Greekgod** : but the rest was absolute gold thank you for this quality content  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : screenshotted and saved  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : _for life_  
  
**Thaibaby** : i really  
  
**Thaibaby** : _really_  
  
**Thaibaby** : feel like dying rn  
  
**HitTheYug** : oh shush like you wouldnt have done this too  
  
**Thaibaby** : goddamit youre right  
  
**Thaibaby** : this group sucks  
  
**Megaphone** : we feel the love bam  
  
**Megaphone** : truly  
  
**Thaibaby** : you know what  
  
**Thaibaby: @HitTheYug** wheres youngjae  
  
**HitTheYug** : mr cuddly bear  
  
**HitTheYug** : i mean youngjae hyungs in his room  
  
**Thaibaby** : shut up shut up shUT UP SHUT UP  
  
**Thaibaby** : im gonna go fucking cuddle with him  
  
**Thaibaby** : yall suck.  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : joke's on you minghaos already sucking my dick  
  
**Thaibaby** : fuck you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> \- I feel like I have to clarify how this works: I take all requests into account. If you don't see yours it means that I haven't done it yet. Some requests I do directly, some I save for a more convenient time but I'm trying my best to do everything!!
> 
> -I have a surprise for all of you later on ;)
> 
> -Hope you enjoyed the crack before the drama that's about to come later on ;)))))
> 
> -And lastly,,,,,, Seventeen stans how we doin?  
> Bc if any of you saw me that would be my ghost floating around as I am deceased
> 
> (Oh and do any of you watch money heist?)


	24. Of Misunderstandings and Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hachikin1688 asked: "So I have this one line that I can't get out of my head after all of this, and that's someone, in the middle of a conversation about, Lord knows what, saying "wait, what? That's an actual thing?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> Megaphone: DK  
> Lostboy: The8

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Thaibaby** : quick question  
  
**Thaibaby** : have any of you tried sounding?  
  
**Greekgod** : no?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : god no  
  
**Megaphone** : definitely not  
  
**Lostboy** : almost did once  
  
**Thaibaby** : _you?_  
  
**Lostboy** : yeah what makes you so surprised  
  
**Thaibaby** : im  
  
**Thaibaby** : impressed truly  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : why are you asking  
  
**Thaibaby** : idk jackson hyung brought it up  
  
**HitTheYug** : (because he's weird like that)  
  
**Megaphone** : ah  
  
**Thaibaby** : and i was just curious  
  
**KookieMonster** : oo i did!!  
  
**HitTheYug** : _what_  
  
**Thaibaby** : WHAT  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : WHAT  
  
**Megaphone** : WHEN  
  
**Lostboy** : WHY  
  
**Greekgod** : oh my god  
  
**KookieMonster** : what?  
  
**KookieMonster** : why are you guys so surprised  
  
**KookieMonster** : you know i like to produce music too  
  
**KookieMonster** : just ask woozi hyung  
  
**Greekgod** : kook...  
  
**Greekgod** : baby...  
  
**Greekgod** : what do you mean by sounding?  
  
**KookieMonster** : like when you play with the sounds on the mixer board...?  
  
**KookieMonster** : duh?  
  
**KookieMonster** : whats the matter with you  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : someone's gotta tell him  
  
**Megaphone** : it aint me chief  
  
**Lostboy** : what he said  
  
**Thaibaby** : kooks  
  
**Thaibaby** : youve never heard a sounding device before?  
  
**KookieMonster** : now yall are making me question myself  
  
**Thaibaby** : its a sexual device sweetheart  
  
**Thaibaby** : rods you stick in your dick basically  
  
**KookieMonster** : wait, thats an actual thing?!  
  
**KookieMonster** : what the fuck  
  
**HitTheYug** : uh yeah  
  
**HitTheYug** : how do you not know this  
  
**KookieMonster** : WHY WOULD I KNOW THIS  
  
**KookieMonster** : I DONT WANT METAL INSIDE MY DICK WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**Megaphone** : i think we scarred him lads  
  
**Lostboy** : thats a big ass yikes  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : i think its safe to say kook hasnt tried it either  
  
**KookieMonster** : YOU THINK  
  
**KookieMonster** : IT SOUNDS PAINFUL  
  
**Thaibaby** : i mean some people say it gives them alot of pleasure  
  
**KookieMonster** : BAMBAM NO  
  
**HitTheYug** : yeah honey im not trying that ever  
  
**HitTheYug** : i dont think anyone in our group is either  
  
**Greekgod** : ok back to the topic of kook not knowing this  
  
**Greekgod** : of all the kinks and devices we've seen and discussed  
  
**Greekgod** : _this_ is what scars you?  
  
**KookieMonster** : listen i came to the industry a literal baby  
  
**KookieMonster** : my only sexual experience is anything ive done with you guys and my hyungs  
  
**Lostboy** : and porn  
  
**KookieMonster** : okay and porn  
  
**KookieMonster** : but ive never seen that  
  
**KookieMonster** : oh god oh god thank god i dont just go around asking people how the sounding was  
  
**Lostboy** : now _that_ would've been a disaster  
  
**KookieMonster** : i dont think my hyungs know about it either so shush  
  
**Thaibaby** : you _really_  dont think namjoon hyung and jimin hyung dont know about sounding  
  
**KookieMonster** : sounds fake even to my ears  
  
**KookieMonster** : fair point  
  
~  
  
**KookieMonster** : okay so namjoon hyung and jimin hyung do indeed know about sounding and have now proceeded to make fun of me for thinking it was something else  
  
**KookieMonster** : why do i put myself in these situations  
  
**HitTheYug** : ah yeah kook hows the sounding on your newest track huh  
  
**Megaphone** : cant wait to hear it im sure the sounding was _amazing_  
  
**KookieMonster** : oh not you guys too  
  
**KookieMonster** : please stop  
  
**KookieMonster** : im already traumatized from finding out what it actually is  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you're a real expert on sounding right  
  
**KookieMonster** : very funny  
  
**Lostboy** : imagine if i actually went up to woozi hyung and asked him to demonstrate the 'sounding' for me  
  
**KookieMonster** : s t o p  
  
**KookieMonster** : actually  
  
**KookieMonster** : do it coward  
  
**Lostboy** : no thanks im good  
  
**KookieMonster** : _coward_  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : i think he'd be absolutely horrified  
  
**Megaphone** : im doing it  
  
**HitTheYug** : WHAT  
  
**Megaphone** : yup watch this  
  
~  
  
**Seventeen Groupchat**  
  
**DK** : @ **Woozi** hyung  
  
**Woozi** : ??  
  
**DK** : can you demonstrate the sounding for me?  
  
**Woozi** : the _what_  
  
**DK** : the sounding!  
  
**DK** : it'll be fun!  
  
**Woozi** : no no i absolutely cannot do that  
  
**Woozi** : WHAT THE FUCK SEOK  
  
**Jun** : WHAT THE FUCK SEOK  
  
**DK** : what?  
  
**Seungkwan** : oh god please no  
  
**Seungkwan** : please please no  
  
**Woozi** : please dont ask me that ever again  
  
**DK** : but hyung!  
  
**Woozi** : DO NOT

 **Dino** : What is it?

 **Woozi:** NO.

~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Megaphone** : **[image]**  
  
**Megaphone** : **[image]**  
  
**Thaibaby** : the absolute horror and trauma  
  
**Thaibaby** : I LOVE IT  
  
**Greekgod** : well i for one can't believe you just did that but i applaud you  
  
**Megaphone** : why thank you  
  
**Megaphone** : @ **EiffelPuppy** @ **Lostboy** take that cowards  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : im  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : still shocked??  
  
**Lostboy** : im impressed truly  
  
**KookieMonster** : wow i said that bc i was embarrassed  
  
**KookieMonster** : i didnt actually expect someone to ask him?  
  
**Megaphone** : you're welcome.  
  
**HitTheYug** : now _this_ is the quality content i signed up for  
  
~  
  
**HitTheYug** : ive been thinking  
  
**HitTheYug** : now i know for a fact that none of my hyungs know about blue waffles  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : YUG NO  
  
**Greekgod** : absolutely not  
  
**Thaibaby** : okay sounding was one thing  
  
**Thaibaby** : blue waffles is another  
  
**Thaibaby** : DO NOT  
  
**KookieMonster** : listen  
  
**KookieMonster** : and i think everyone would agree  
  
**KookieMonster** : its better if they dont  
  
**Megaphone** : fucking agreed  
  
**Lostboy** : ^^^^  
  
**HitTheYug** : :(  
  
**Thaibaby** : yug i swear  
  
**Thaibaby** : do not. or no sex for a week.  
  
**HitTheYug** : FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -If you didn't know what sounding or blue waffles were before this chapter then I am so sorry for corrupting you. DO NOT LOOK IT UP
> 
> -Get ready you guys for the next chapter ;)


	25. Of Miscommunication and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the past is exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> Lostboy: The8   
> Megaphone: DK   
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom 
> 
>  
> 
> -BASED ON POPULAR REQUEST.

**GOT7 Groupchat**  
  
**Bambam** : yall look what i found  
  
**Bambam: [image]**  
  
**Yugyeom** : you made fun of me for sending pics on the wrong group   
  
**Yugyeom** : look at you now  
  
**Bambam** : FUCKS SAKE  
  
**Bambam** : sorry hyungs  
  
**Mark** : aren't you two together?  
  
**Yugyeom** : yeah?  
  
**Mark** : then why are you texting each other instead of talking  
  
**Bambam** : we're all just lazing around in the studio too lazy to talk  
  
**Bambam** : so we're just texting each other on our group  
  
**Youngjae** : you guys look so much younger in that pic  
  
**Yugyeom** : lmao yeah what day was this  
  
**Bambam** : i think it was the day kook lost his virginity  
  
**Bambam** : or was it minghao  
  
**Jackson** : wait what?  
  
**Jackson** : but nct and bts got together only like a year or max two ago  
  
**Yugyeom** : yeah  
  
**Jackson** : this looks way older  
  
**Bambam** : obviously   
  
**Bambam** : we fooled around together  
  
**Jinyoung** : you _what_  
  
**Yugyeom** : well yeah  
  
**Yugyeom** : you dont think bam and i didnt fuck around  
  
**Youngjae** : well together yeah  
  
**Youngjae** : but with the others too?  
  
**Bambam** : yeah?  
  
**Bambam** : whats wrong?  
  
**JB** : you two fooled around with the other 97 liners   
  
**JB** : well that explains so much doesn't it?  
  
**Yugyeom** : what do you mean hyung?  
  
**Jinyoung** : your closeness??  
  
**Jinyoung** : the way we saw you all piled up over each other?  
  
**Bambam** : hyungs?  
  
**Mark** : you're probably fucking around right now all together  
  
**Bambam** : how could you say that?  
  
**Jackson** : let's see  
  
**Jackson** : when yugyeom was in danger he texted your group instead of us  
  
**Jackson** : so you trust them more huh?  
  
**Yugyeom** : what?  
  
**Yugyeom** : no of course not  
  
**Yugyeom** : we trust them alot but you guys are our members  
  
**Jinyoung** : i can't believe this.  
  
~  
  
**Leaders Groupchat**  
  
**JB: [image]**  
  
**JB: [image]**  
  
**JB** : this goes to everyone  
  
**JB** : get your boys off of mine.  
  
**Taeyong** : they said we had nothing to be jealous over  
  
**Taeyong** : wow  
  
**Seungcheol** : i don't know what to say  
  
**Namjoon** : get my boy off of yours?  
  
**Namjoon** : did you not see this fucking conversation  
  
**Namjoon** : you think I'm happy??  
  
**Seungcheol** : please let's calm down  
  
**Seungcheol** : namjoon you're usually calmer  
  
**Taeyong** : how are _you_ so calm about this?  
  
**Taeyong** : they could be doing god knows what now  
  
**Seungcheol** : well i'm finding out instead of yelling here like a maniac  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Thaibaby** : guys  
  
**HitTheYug** : we.... fucked up   
  
**Thaibaby** : we're fucked  
  
**HitTheYug** : especially you **@KookieMonster**  
  
**Greekgod** : what happened??  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : ????  
  
**KookieMonster** : what did you do?  
  
~  
  
**Seventeen Groupchat**  
  
**Seungcheol: @Mingyu @DK @The8** where are you three right now  
  
**DK** : um practice room  
  
**DK** : anything wrong hyung?  
  
**Seungcheol: [image]**  
  
**Seungcheol: [image]**  
  
**Seungcheol** : care to explain this?  
  
**Joshua** : what's this?  
  
**Woozi** : what the fuck  
  
**The8** : hyungs please be calm and understand  
  
**Seungcheol** : i want to know  
  
**Seungcheol** : do you fuck around with everyone?  
  
**Seungcheol** : is this what we are?  
  
**Seungcheol** : just for fun?  
  
**Mingyu** : hyung no please  
  
**Mingyu** : it happened a long time ago  
  
**Mingyu** : before any of our groups got together  
  
**DK** : please don't think what we have is a fling  
  
**Wonwoo** : why not?  
  
**Wonwoo** : they're a group  
  
**Wonwoo** : we're a group  
  
**Wonwoo** : what's the difference?  
  
**Seungcheol** : i don't want to jump to conclusions  
  
**The8** : then give us a chance to talk  
  
**Seungkwan** : im sorry hyung but you of all people shouldnt speak  
  
**The8** : seungkwan please calm down  
  
**Seungcheol** : i want you three back at the dorm later  
  
**Seungcheol** : give everyone else will calm down  
  
**Seungcheol** : we'll talk this out I promise  
  
**DK:** thank you hyung

~

  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : the members found out we fucked around  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : and are blowing it out of proportion

 **EiffelPuppy** : but coups hyung is trying to solve it i guess?  
  
**KookieMonster** : fuck me.  
  
**KookieMonster** : im totally screwed  
  
**Greekgod** : fuck  
  
**KookieMonster** : what are you so worried about?  
  
**Greekgod** : i don't know if you know my members well  
  
**Greekgod** : especially taeyong  
  
**Greekgod** : they're sensible  
  
**Greekgod** : but they're so fucking possessive it's borderline insanity  
  
**Thaibaby** : personally im sorry  
  
**Thaibaby** : we didnt think it was a big deal  
  
**Thaibaby** : but idk what thats useful for when our members wont even talk to us right now  
  
**Megaphone** : my god  
  
**Megaphone** : hey they were bound to find out anyways  
  
**HitTheYug** : still we opened our mouths and got us all into trouble  
  
**KookieMonster** : im fucked but i dont blame you  
  
**KookieMonster** : seoks right one day they were gonna find out  
  
**HitTheYug** : im so fucking sorry to everyone  
  
**Greekgod** : it's alright  
  
**Greekgod** : this happened a long time ago and frankly we did nothing wrong  
  
**Greekgod** : it's time we straightened this out  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : atleast theyre a bit calm?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : i wonder why tho  
  
**Megaphone** : i think deep down  
  
**Megaphone** : they know they shouldn't be mad  
  
**Megaphone** : but they're still hurt  
  
~  
  
**NCT Groupchat**  
  
**Taeyong: [image]**  
  
**Taeyong: [image]**  
  
**Taeyong: @Jaehyun** you're not allowed near your 'friends' again  
  
**Yuta:** wtf  
  
**Jaehyun** : hyung  
  
**Jaehyun** : be real  
  
**Taeil** : no he's right we're not allowing you  
  
**Taeil** : come back to the dorm right now  
  
**Jaehyun** : you can't just "ban" me from seeing my friends  
  
**Doyoung** : come back to the dorm  
  
**Jaehyun** : you know what?  
  
**Jaehyun** : no  
  
**Taeyong** : come back to the dorm yoonoh  
  
**Jaehyun** : no  
  
**Jaehyun** : you can't just decide what i can do and what i can't  
  
**Taeyong** : i'm your leader and yes i can  
  
**Jaehyun** : for the last time no you can't  
  
**Jaehyun** : this happened way before any of us got together  
  
**Jaehyun** : so get it through your thick, possessive heads.  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Greekgod: [image]**  
  
**Greekgod: [image]**  
  
**Greekgod** : i'm so not going back to the dorms  
  
**HitTheYug** : you went OFF  
  
**Greekgod** : fuck yes i fucking did  
  
~  
  
**BTS Groupchat**  
  
**Namjoon: [image]**  
  
**Namjoon: [image]**  
  
**Namjoon** : would you all take a look at this?  
  
**Jimin** : what?  
  
**Jin: @Jungkook** this better be a fucking joke or you won't be happy  
  
**Jungkook** : its not hyung

 **Jungkook:** im sorry  
  
**Hoseok** : how could you?  
  
**Namjoon** : you never even told us  
  
**Taehyung** : you never even told me???  
  
**Taehyung** : I thought we were close??  
  
**Jungkook** : we are hyungs  
  
**Jungkook** : you just never asked so i never said anything  
  
**Jin** : RICH  
  
**Jin** : VERY FUCKING RICH  
  
**Yoongi** : jin please calm down  
  
**Namjoon** : no no let him continue  
  
**Namjoon** : we spent time and effort to make sure his 'first time' would be special and memorable  
  
**Jungkook** : can you please just hear me out?  
  
**Jimin** : but of course  
  
**Jimin** : it would be with his friends  
  
**Jin** : the golden maknae with his golden friends  
  
**Hoseok** : ah guys don't blame him  
  
**Hoseok** : we just weren't spectacular enough  
  
**Hoseok** : a bunch of poor teens  
  
**Jungkook** : where is this coming from?  
  
**Taehyung** : youre right hyung  
  
**Jungkook** : since when are you so insecure?  
  
**Jin** : and why would you care anyways huh?  
  
**Jin** : _golden_  maknae  
  
**Jungkook: @Yoongi** please calm them down and listen to me  
  
**Yoongi** : i think it's best of you leave us alone for a bit  
  
**Jungkook** : oh  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**KookieMonster: [image]**  
  
**KookieMonster: [image]**  
  
**KookieMonster** : well that happened  
  
**Megaphone** : kooks  
  
**Megaphone** : you okay?  
  
**KookieMonster** : im just gonna lock myself in my studio now  
  
**Greekgod** : kookie...  
  
**HitTheYug** : well open up kooks  
  
**HitTheYug** : bam and i are picking everyone up and coming to you  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : what?  
  
**Thaibaby** : i think none of us want to be alone right?  
  
**Lostboy** : you're right  
  
**Thaibaby** : everyone pack up we need 10 minutes  


**KookieMonster** : okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is hereeeeeeeee!  
> If I copied all the requests for this in the summary, it would probably be longer than the actual chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. I actually had a hard time writing this
> 
> Surprise in the next chapter!


	26. Of Members and Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Miscommunications and Drama Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> Megaphone: DK  
> Lostboy: The8  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook  
> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> EarlyBird: Eunwoo

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : guys i know we're in the middle of,,,,  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : doom.  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : but it was time we did this!!  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : ATTENTION EVERYONE  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE  
  
**Thaibaby** : tf is going on  
  
**KookieMonster** : are you doing what i think youre doing  
  
**Megaphone** : whats happening  
  
**Lostboy** : ??????  
  
**HitTheYug** : whaa  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : GOOD  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : now that you're all here  
  
**[EiffelPuppy has added Eunwoo to the chat]**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : WELCOME CHA EUNWOO TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : i mean to this group  
  
**HitTheYug** : omgomgongomg  
  
**HitTheYug** : HIIII DONGMIN  
  
**KookieMonster** : BITCH WELCOME  
  
**Greekgod** : hi eunwoo :D  
  
**Megaphone** : Heyyy!!  
  
**Lostboy** : HIIIIII  
  
**Eunwoo** : why do i feel like i've been warped into an alternate dimension  
  
**Thaibaby** : hes sarcastic and already questioning his existence  
  
**Thaibaby** : HE BELONGS HERE  
  
**Thaibaby** : I LOVE HIM  
  
**Eunwoo** : um thanks?  
  
**KookieMonster** : aww baby dont be shy  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : this group doesnt even know the meaning of shyness  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : so you better get used to it quickly theres a whole lotta things that are happening  
  
**Eunwoo** : ... do i wanna know?  
  
**Eunwoo** : i'm kinda scared tbh  
  
**Greekgod** : meh our members are currently mad at us because they found out we used to fuck around before dating them so now we're all hiding in kooks studio  
  
**Greekgod** : nothing important  
  
**Eunwoo** : I KNEW IT  
  
**Eunwoo** : I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE DATING  
  
**Megaphone** : what?  
  
**Megaphone** : no  
  
**Megaphone** : babe focus  
  
**Eunwoo** : oh  
  
**Megaphone** : each one of us is dating their respective members  
  
**Eunwoo** : Ohhh  
  
**Eunwoo** : makes alot of sense tbh  
  
**Lostboy** : why does everyone say that  
  
**Lostboy** : are we that obvious?  
  
**Eunwoo** : kinda yeah  
  
**Eunwoo** : wait so you guys fucked around with each other  
  
**Eunwoo** : so basically everyone's seen everyone's dick here?  
  
**Thaibaby** : and tasted!  
  
**Eunwoo** : uh good to know  
  
**Eunwoo** : also like if you guys are all together why are you texting?  
  
**Lostboy** : kooks studio isnt exactly the most soundproof thing yet and we're not taking any chances  
  
**Eunwoo** : oh  
  
**KookieMonster** : great now when are you getting into a polyamorous relationship with your members?  
  
**Eunwoo** : i have to be in a polyamorous relationship with my members?  
  
**KookieMonster** : of course!  
  
**KookieMonster** : group protocol  
  
**Eunwoo** : whaaaaaat  
  
**Eunwoo** : what makes you say that?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : your painfully obvious crush on your leader  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : and on literally all your other members  
  
**Eunwoo** : fuck.  
  
**Greekgod** : yikes takes me back to my crush days  
  
**Eunwoo** : ok so i like all my members sue me  
  
**Eunwoo** : but i dont think they like each other romantically  
  
**KookieMonster** : so no mutual polyamorous relationship?  
  
**Eunwoo** : kooks if i can get one of them to like me back that would be great  
  
**Eunwoo** : idk how you guys did it  
  
**Lostboy** : BOYS WE HAVE A NEW MISSION  
  
**Megaphone** : shouldnt we focus on fixing things with _our_ members before creating a new relationship?  
  
**Thaibaby** : probably  
  
**Thaibaby** : but the boy needs our help duh  
  
**Eunwoo** : good luck with that!! :D  
  
**Thaibaby** : oh also we're gonna need your address(es)  
  
**Thaibaby** : anywhere you might be  
  
**Eunwoo** : ...why?  
  
**HitTheYug** : because how else would we kidnap you whenever we feel like it??  
  
**HitTheYug** : and as designated driver of this group!  
  
**HitTheYug** : i must know.  
  
**Eunwoo** : wow you were right  
  
**Eunwoo** : alot of things are happening in this group  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : also no offence your name sucks  
  
**KookieMonster** : MINGYU.  
  
**KookieMonster** : TF MAN  
  
**Eunwoo** : my name?  
  
**Eunwoo** : tf  
  
**[EiffelPuppy changed Eunwoo's username to EarlyBird]**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : muuuuuch better  
  
**EarlyBird** : do i even have a choice?  
  
**KookieMonster** : nope  
  
**Greekgod** : not really  
  
**Lostboy** : not a chance bird boy  
  
**Thaibaby** : noooope  
  
**Megaphone** : sorry no  
  
**HitTheYug** : get used to it honey  
  
**EarlyBird** : cool  
  
**EarlyBird** : okay so what history should i know  
  
**EarlyBird** : because by the looks of it?  
  
**EarlyBird** : theres _a lot_ of history  
  
**Greekgod** : sit your ass down pretty boy  
  
**Greekgod** : you're getting the 97-Liners Groupchat crash course  
  
**EarlyBird** : oh boy  
  
~  
  
**EarlyBird** : okay so now that i got the history i have a question  
  
**Greekgod** : yes my pupil  
  
**EarlyBird** : can i come?  
  
**EarlyBird** : to kooks studio i mean  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you want to come watch us wallow in misery?  
  
**EarlyBird** : i mean what better way to bond right?  
  
**EarlyBird** : plus you could use a cheer up  
  
**Megaphone** : ....  
  
**Lostboy** : ....  
  
**Thaibaby** : ....  
  
**HitTheYug** : ....  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : ...  
  
**KookieMonster** : .....

 **EarlyBird** : i can bring icecream?  
  
**KookieMonster: [Location]**

~

 **EarlyBird** : okay so now that we've all stuffed our faces with icecream  
  
**EarlyBird** : we can't just stay here guys  
  
**Thaibaby** : we know  
  
**Thaibaby** : but none of our members will listen  
  
**Megaphone** : but seungcheol hyung seemed willing?  
  
**Lostboy** : i mean yeah but doesn't make it less scary  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : true  
  
**EarlyBird** : take it from an outsiders point of view  
  
**EarlyBird** : you guys haven't done anything wrong  
  
**EarlyBird** : maybe kook a bit  
  
**KookieMonster** : hey!  
  
**EarlyBird** : shush they'll hear you  
  
**KookieMonster** : once we're out of this mess youre done newbie  
  
**EarlyBird** : _anyways_  
  
**EarlyBird** : i say you need to lay down all the facts straight on the table  
  
**EarlyBird** : hide nothing and explain your point of view  
  
**Greekgod** : and what makes you think they'll hear us?  
  
**Greekgod** : haven't you seen the chats?  
  
**EarlyBird** : okay true  
  
**EarlyBird** : but still  
  
**EarlyBird** : maybe seventeen need to see first what happens and then report?  
  
**EarlyBird** : ai this is a mess  
  
**HitTheYug** : no shit sherlock  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : but wait good idea  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : maybe if our members understand (which is most likely out of everyone)  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : then hyung can message the other leaders on their group and help us!!  
  
**EarlyBird** : wait what group  
  
**HitTheYug** : oh yeah all the leaders of our groups have a group together because of us  
  
**HitTheYug** : and if all goes well theyll probs add jinjin hyung too  
  
**EarlyBird** : so they like talk about us?  
  
**Thaibaby** : snitch* about us  
  
**Thaibaby** : yes  
  
**KookieMonster** : they probably think we dont know  
  
**Lostboy** : but we know  
  
**Lostboy** : saw it on coups hyungs phone  
  
**EarlyBird** : so if i do anything stupid with you guys here its gonna go to my members?  
  
**Thaibaby** : yup  
  
**Megaphone** : pretty much  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : yep  
  
**KookieMonster** : agreed  
  
**HitTheYug** : 100%  
  
**Greekgod** : no running from it  
  
**Lostboy** : what they said  
  
**EarlyBird** : oh god  
  
**Greekgod** : back to our plan?  
  
**EarlyBird** : yeah uh so coups hyung could be helpful  
  
**EarlyBird** : maybe if he knocks some sense into them then you guys can text your groups without them twisting your words or something  
  
**EarlyBird** : and then once you lay out everything _then_  you go and talk to them in person  
  
**Thaibaby** : newbies right  
  
**Thaibaby** : not bad  
  
**KookieMonster** : im just scared it wont work out  
  
**KookieMonster** : my hyungs are pretty upset  
  
**Greekgod** : kookie it will work out im sure  
  
**EarlyBird** : i'm not an expert but  
  
**EarlyBird** : from what i've seen the reason why everyone is upset is because they love you all so much  
  
**EarlyBird** : and i guess they need the validation?  
  
**Greekgod** : he's right  
  
**Megaphone** : why is polyamory so hard  
  
**Lostboy** : fucking agreed

 **KookieMonster:** I dont fucking know man  
  
**Greekgod** : hey newbie how are you so wise about this shit  
  
**EarlyBird** : okay first are you guys gonna keep calling me newbie?  
  
**HitTheYug** : for now yes  
  
**EarlyBird** : and second  
  
**EarlyBird** : trust me i'm not  
  
**EarlyBird** : i can't even build up the courage to confess to my members but i guess since i'm not in this mess it's easier to make sense?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : sounds legit  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : so we have a plan?  
  
**HitTheYug** : yup  
  
**KookieMonster: ^**  
  
**Thaibaby: ^**  
  
**Megaphone: ^**  
  
**Greekgod: ^**  
  
**Lostboy** : ^  
  
~  
  
**Seventeen Groupchat**  
  
**Seungcheol: @DK @Mingyu @The8** you can come back now  
  
**Seungcheol** : the members and I promise to hear everything you have to say  
  
~

 **97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Megaphone: [image]**  
  
**Megaphone** : guess that plan is in motion now  
  
**KookieMonster** : im gonna be sick  
  
**Thaibaby** : lets do this  
  
**Lostboy** : okay okay sounds promising no?  
  
**EarlyBird** : sounds good!!  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : okay we can do this  
  
**HitTheYug** : come on ill drop you off and come back  
  
**Greekgod** : good luck!!  
  
**KookieMonster** : good luck  
  
**Thaibaby** : no pressure but our fate lies in you hands right now  
  
**Megaphone** : gee thanks bam  
  
**Megaphone** : no pressure _at all_  
  
**Thaibaby** : :D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the surprise is finally hereeeee!! Hope you guys liked it :D


	27. Of Resolutions and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Miscommunications and Drama Pt. 3
> 
> Or, S.Coups to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EarlyBird: Eunwoo  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> Megaphone: DK   
> Lostboy: The8   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> Greekgod: Jaehyun

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**KookieMonster** : im losing my mind just waiting for the boys to finish  
  
**KookieMonster** : its been two hours  
  
**KookieMonster** : i think im actually gonna be sick  
  
**HitTheYug** : come let me cuddle you  
  
**EarlyBird** : its gonna be over soon kooks  
  
**Greekgod** : why am i nervous  
  
**Greekgod** : i know im right  
  
**EarlyBird** : because its normal?  
  
**HitTheYug** : join the cuddle pile  
  
**Thaibaby** : lets have a dogpile  
  
**Thaibaby** : you too eunwoo  
  
**EarlyBird** : :)  
  
~  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we have news  
  
**Greekgod** : oh thank god you're back  
  
**Thaibaby** : how was it???  
  
**KookieMonster** : please say something im seriously losing my mind  
  
**EarlyBird** : everyone calm down let them talk  
  
**Megaphone** : well  
  
**Megaphone** : some members weren't happy  
  
**Megaphone** : others were confused  
  
**Lostboy** : coups hyung made us all sit down in the living room  
  
**Lostboy** : then he let us tell our story from start to finish  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : it was mostly the hyungs who were kinda pissed for some reason  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : but then coups hyung shushed everyone and we had a long talk  
  
**Megaphone** : eventually the situation died down  
  
**Lostboy** : not gonna lie the situation is still a bit tense with some members  
  
**Lostboy** : but they let us talk  
  
**Lostboy** : and coups hyung was so understanding  
  
**Megaphone** : minghao cried  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : and he said something that was really important in our opinion  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : he reminded us that what happened in the past doesn't define what happens right now  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : and one of the main reason why this blew up very badly is because _we_ made a big deal out of it  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : maybe if we told them before this wouldn't have happened you know?  
  
**HitTheYug** : fucking hell hes right  
  
**Thaibaby** : yeah  
  
**Greekgod** : he is  
  
**KookieMonster** : did he say anything about talking to the other leaders?  
  
**Megaphone** : coups hyung wants to say something so i'll give him my phone okay  
  
**Megaphone** : hey guys i just wanted to say that you're not entirely at fault here  
  
**Megaphone** : we the members are also wrong because we haven't made you trust us enough to tell us about this matter  
  
**Megaphone** : and i think that's the major issue behind all of this: miscommunication from both sides  
  
**Megaphone** : tonight i made sure to establish that with my group and that should be your main goal too  
  
**Megaphone** : the boys asked and i will talk to the other leaders  
  
**KookieMonster** : thank you so much hyung  
  
**HitTheYug** : you have no idea how much this means to us  
  
**Greekgod** : we'll be sure to take your advice into consideration  
  
**Thaibaby** : thank you hyung  
  
**Lostboy** : and now we wait for coups hyung to do his magic  
  
**EarlyBird** : well the first part of the plan went well!!  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : yeah thankfully  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we'll update you guys when hyungs done  
  
~  
  
**Leaders Groupchat**  
  
**Seungcheol** : so i talked to my boys   
  
**Taeyong** : and?  
  
**Seungcheol** : and everything's okay now  
  
**JB** : you can't tell you really just forgave them like that  
  
**Seungcheol** : yes i did  
  
**Seungcheol** : so?  
  
**Namjoon** : what do you mean so?!  
  
**Namjoon** : you know exactly what happened  
  
**Seungcheol** : you know what yes i do  
  
**Seungcheol** : they fucked around together years ago  
  
**Seungcheol** : so they're not lying not cheating not deceiving anyone  
  
**Seungcheol** : i don't understand why you three and even some of my members made such a big deal out of it  
  
**Seungcheol** : and don't you think we are wrong too?  
  
**Seungcheol** : they knew we'd react like this so they thought it would be better to fucking hide it from us because they were scared of this reaction  
  
**Seungcheol** : i've seen nothing but love from these boys to you and to me and i wasn't going to start doubting that from something that happened ages ago  
  
**Seungcheol** : so get it through your fucking heads and go solve your communication problems.  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**EiffelPuppy: [image]**  
  
**EiffelPuppy: [image]**  
  
**Thaibaby** : im fucking crying  
  
**HitTheYug** : we're so sending hyung a present after this  
  
**Greekgod** : they didn't say anything after that?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : no i'm sorry  
  
**KookieMonster** : fuck  
  
**EarlyBird** : give them time to process things guys okay?  
  
**EarlyBird** : have any of your groups said anything?  
  
**Thaibaby** : dead silent  
  
**Greekgod** : not a single message  
  
**KookieMonster** : none

 **HitTheYug:** nada  
  
**Megaphone** : well now might be a good time to explain to them your points of view on the groups  
  
**EarlyBird** : come on you can do it!!  
  
**Greekgod** : thanks for the cheer up newbie  
  
**EarlyBird** : are we still on the newbie thing goddamit  
  
~  
  
**NCT Groupchat**  
  
**Jaehyun** : I'd like to explain myself without any interruption please  
  
**Jaehyun** : I think I deserve this at least  
  
**Jaehyun** : I love you all. And if you think I'm not as possessive of everyone of you as you guys are for me then you're so fucking wrong.   
  
**Jaehyun** : I get that you guys might be jealous but preventing me from going out of the dorm or trying to control me really isn't going to solve anything. I could control my dongsaengs but I don't because I trust them.   
  
**Jaehyun** : Polyamory is hard, it's so fucking hard I know. But we're supposed to establish it on trust. And I really want you to trust me because if I wanted to cheat I could've. So many times. At so many events. But I don't want to because I love you.   
  
**Jaehyun** : when I came here to be an idol I didn't know who I was going to be grouped with or what was going to happen. I was so scared. But with your support and love I made it with you guys right by my side.  
  
**Jaehyun** : You're my best friends and my soulmates. I couldn't ask for a better group but I just wish you guys trusted me a little more.  
  
**Taeyong** : I was paranoid.  
  
**Taeyong** : we all were  
  
**Taeyong** : I guess with such a big group I was always so worried that anything could go wrong  
  
**Taeyong** : that our bond wasn't strong enough  
  
**Taeyong** : so we tried to control you thinking that if we did then you'd be ultimately ours and closer  
  
**Taeyong** : but maybe that just made you farther  
  
**Taeyong** : I'm speaking on the behalf of the group when I say I'm sorry  
  
**Taeyong** : we have major issues that need to be resolved I know that now  
  
**Taeyong** : or I guess I already knew that but I didn't want to acknowledge it  
  
**Taeyong** : please come home jaehyun so we can talk properly  
  
**Jaehyun** : promise not to lock me up?  
  
**Taeyong** : we promise  
  
**Jaehyun** : I will hyung  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Greekgod** : for the ones who weren't reading this above my shoulder like hawks  
  
**Greekgod: [image]**  
  
**Greekgod: [image]**  
  
**Greekgod: [image]**  
  
**Lostboy** : GO JAE  
  
**Lostboy** : YOU DID IT  
  
**Megaphone** : that went well!!  
  
**Greekgod** : yeah  
  
**EarlyBird** : he literally sagged to the floor in relief when it was over  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : no kidding  
  
**Megaphone** : okay but your messages made me tear up wtf  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : a true poet  
  
**Greekgod** : what can I say  
  
**Thaibaby** : look at him all cocky now   
  
**Thaibaby** : you still have stuff to fix man  
  
**Greekgod** : you couldn't let me celebrate for one minute could you  
  
**HitTheYug** : nope  
  
**Greekgod** : well how about you two get to work then?  
  
**Greekgod** : don't you have stuff to do?  
  
**HitTheYug** : fuck you  
  
**Thaibaby** : what he said.  
  
~  
  
**GOT7 Groupchat**  
  
**Bambam** : um hi hyungs  
  
**Yugyeom** : we know you're feeling hurt and angry but please hear us out  
  
**Bambam** : when we accidently let slip that we used to fuck around yug and i didn't think it was a big deal  
  
**Bambam** : because to us it really wasnt  
  
**Bambam** : it was just something we used to do with our friends to let off some steam or to have fun and it happened years ago  
  
**Yugyeom** : but it hurt us a lot that you guys didnt trust us and implied that we were still together  
  
**Yugyeom** : if you guys saw the amount of times bam and i moped around on the group because we thought we had no chances with you  
  
**Bambam** : we were seriously desperate  
  
**Bambam** : it made us think are we not good enough for you?  
  
**Yugyeom** : we would never do anything to hurt you guys we really want you to know that  
  
**JB** : that's the problem  
  
**Bambam** : hyung?  
  
**JB** : you're too good for us  
  
**JB** : when you guys revealed this secret the hyungs and I wasted no time in throwing accusations at you because all this time you thought you maybe weren't good for us we were thinking that _we_ weren't good for you  
  
**JB** : that you have your friends who might be infinitely more handsome or talented or smarter than us and that we could lose you  
  
**Yugyeom** : how could you all think that?  
  
**JB** : When you're in a state of paranoia you don't think that's the problem  
  
**JB** : We got jealous of your close friendship with the others and when the truth was out we thought we could justify our jealousy  
  
**JB** : will you two come back?  
  
**JB** : we understand if you might not want to  
  
**Bambam** : hyung yug and I would love to and fix things with you guys  
  
**Yugyeom** : we love you  
  
**JB** : we love you too  
  
**JB** : take the time you need  
  
**Bambam** : okay  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Thaibaby: [image]**  
  
**Thaibaby: [image]**  
  
**Thaibaby: [image]**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : fuck yes  
  
**Megaphone** : finally things are moving along  
  
**EarlyBird** : only one more to go!  
  
**KookieMonster** : yeah i cant do this  
  
**Greekgod** : what do you mean you can't do this  
  
**KookieMonster** : i cant  
  
**KookieMonster** : im too scared  
  
**Lostboy** : kook you literally punched the living shit out of the creeper that attacked yug and you cant do this?  
  
**KookieMonster** : thats different okay  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you could've went to fucking jail  
  
**EarlyBird** : they're right kookie  
  
**EarlyBird** : come on you can do this!!  
  
**EarlyBird** : the rest and i aren't gonna leave before we make sure everything's good with you  
  
**KookieMonster** : fuck okay  
  
~  
  
**BTS Groupchat**  
  
**Jungkook** : hi  
  
**Jungkook** : id like to say something if you guys dont mind  
  
**Namjoon** : no let me talk first  
  
**Namjoon** : please?  
  
**Jungkook** : oh uh sure hyung  
  
**Namjoon** : I got some sense knocked into me and i explained it to the rest of the group so whatever I'm saying right now is on the behalf of everyone  
  
**Namjoon** : we're insecure and we projected that on you. When we found out, all our insecurities just boiled up to the surface and exploded. We were so sure we were your firsts that it felt like a punch in the gut when we found out we weren't  
  
**Namjoon** : we thought we weren't special enough for you when you are so special to us so you got to see our worst sides  
  
**Jungkook** : but that's the thing hyungs  
  
**Jungkook** : you guys are special to me and my first time with you was special not because i lost my virginity  
  
**Jungkook** : its because it was with _you_  the people that ive been in love with since forever maybe  
  
**Jungkook** : i thought id never have a chance because having 6 crushes at the same time was just unnatural and weird  
  
**Jungkook** : but then you guys confessed that you loved me back and I saw stars because Im so fucking in love with you i was ready to stay with you forever even if you didnt love me back that way  
  
**Namjoon** : kookie...  
  
**Namjoon** : we can't lose you  
  
**Namjoon** : you're our golden maknae  
  
**Namjoon** : please we'll do anything  
  
**Jungkook** : you havent lost me hyungs  
  
**Jungkook** : youd never lose me  
  
**Jungkook** : im was just scared that i lost you guys  
  
**Namjoon** : Never  
  
**Jungkook** : that makes me feel better  
  
**Namjoon** : we're all waiting at the dorm for you whenever you're ready  
  
**Jungkook** : thank you hyungs  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**KookieMonster: [image]**  
  
**KookieMonster: [image]**  
  
**KookieMonster: [image]**  
  
**Megaphone** : ATTA BOY  
  
**Thaibaby** : WAY TO GO KOOKS  
  
**Lostboy** : CONGRATS KOOKIE  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : i cried  
  
**HitTheYug** : me too  
  
**Greekgod** : newbie's bawling  
  
**EarlyBird** : i'm just happy you guys all fixed your problems sue me  
  
**KookieMonster** : thanks eunwoo for being here  
  
**KookieMonster** : you didn't have to really  
  
**EarlyBird** : hey you're my friends  
  
**EarlyBird** : i don't really have that many close friends other than my members  
  
**Megaphone** : we're here for you okay?  
  
**Greekgod** : you can tell us anything   
  
**EiffelPuppy** : by now you know we don't judge  
  
**EarlyBird** : yeah  
  
**EarlyBird** : i think it's time for each of us to go home now  
  
**HitTheYug** : come on we'll drop you off too  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**EarlyBird** : how's everything guys?  
  
**HitTheYug** : finally died down  
  
**HitTheYug: [image]**  
  
**EarlyBird** : aw is that a dogpile?  
  
**HitTheYug** : yeah  
  
**HitTheYug** : bams asleep probably too tired from all the crying  
  
**HitTheYug** : hes such a softie  
  
**EarlyBird** : and you aren't?  
  
**HitTheYug** : touché  
  
**Lostboy** : gyu and seok are sleeping too  
  
**Lostboy** : but everyone finally came around and we made sure to thank coups hyung in a _very_  special way ;)  
  
**EarlyBird** : aha  
  
**EarlyBird** : i didn't need to know that  
  
**HitTheYug** : get used to it  
  
**EarlyBird** : sigh  
  
**Greekgod** : we're okay  
  
**Greekgod** : we established boundaries and then had a huge dogpile  
  
**Greekgod** : we actually pushed the couches in the living room and put the mattresses there so we could all sleep in the same room  
  
**EarlyBird** : that's so cute awwww  
  
**KookieMonster** : there was alot of crying let me tell you that  
  
**KookieMonster** : we talked about us then they started telling me all about how they used to crush on me and i told them about my crush stage too  
  
**KookieMonster** : it was embarrassing but funny too  
  
**KookieMonster** : we're all camped in my room now  
  
**EarlyBird** : that's great kooks  
  
**EarlyBird** : i'm glad you're all okay  
  
**EarlyBird** : get some sleep now  
  
**Greekgod** : you too  
  
**EarlyBird** : will do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TeamCoups
> 
> I cried while writing this chapter so I hope you guys did too.
> 
> But finally, the happy ending is here!!


	28. Of Disappearances and Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, a new leader is added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KookieMonster: Jungkook  
> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> EarlyBird: Eunwoo  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> Megaphone: DK  
> Lostboy: The8

**Leaders Groupchat**  
  
**[Namjoon has added JinJin to the chat]**  
  
**JinJin** : oh my god  
  
**JinJin** : sunbaenims!!  
  
**Taeyong** : whats going on?  
  
**Seungcheol** : hello  
  
**JB** : hey  
  
**Namjoon** : guys this is Jinwoo astros leader  
  
**Taeyong** : yes of course!!  
  
**Namjoon** : you can call us hyungs its fine  
  
**JinJin** : oh thanks hyungs  
  
**JinJin** : its an honor  
  
**JinJin** : but im confused to why im here?  
  
**Namjoon** : i recently found out from kook that your member eunwoo was added to their friend groupchat  
  
**JB** : Oh boy  
  
**JB** : strap in kid youre gonna need us  
  
**JinJin** : should i be scared?  
  
**Seungcheol** : the 97-liners tend to be a bit... chaotic?  
  
**Taeyong** : a bit?  
  
**Seungcheol** : okay alot  
  
**Seungcheol** : so trust us youre gonna need this group  
  
**Namjoon** : yup  
  
**JinJin** : yikes  
  
**Taeyong** : indeed  
  
**JinJin** : thanks for the heads up  
  
**Taeyong** : man wish we had a heads up  
  
**JinJin** : ...  
  
**JinJin** : im scared to ask  
  
**JinJin** : you guys sound like youve been through some shit  
  
**Namjoon** : you have no idea kid  
  
**Seungcheol** : no idea

~

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**HitTheYug:** GUYS

 **HitTheYug** : JINJIN HYUNG HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN ADDED TO THEIR GROUP

 **Lostboy** : WHAT

 **Lostboy** : you sure???

 **Thaibaby** : deadass

 **Thaibaby** : saw it on jb hyungs phone

 **EarlyBird** : you guys weren't kidding

 **Greekgod** : nope newbie

 **Greekgod** : dead serious

 **Megaphone** : well that's established now

 **Megaphone** : i personally refer to it as the 'snitch' group

 **Lostboy** : you're not wrong

 **EiffelPuppy** : back to business boys

 **EiffelPuppy** : jinjin hyung has been added to that group now

 **EiffelPuppy** : everyone thinking what I'm thinking?

 **KookieMonster** : already booking the tickets

 **KookieMonster** : pack your bags lads

 **EarlyBird** : um what's going on?

 **Megaphone** : impromptu trip to jeju island newbie

 **Lostboy** : duh

 **EarlyBird** : impromptu what now

 **HitTheYug** : you have half an hour to pack a bag and get dressed

 **EarlyBird** : you can't be serious

~

 **KookieMonster** : where the fuck are you guys

**KookieMonster: @Thaibaby @HitTheYug @EarlyBird**

**EarlyBird** : I can't believe you guys were actually serious

 **Thaibaby** : we're running late because we had to wrestle so _meone_ to finally shut up and come with us

 **EarlyBird** : my members are gonna flip

 **Lostboy** : yeah well get used to it

 **Lostboy** : you should've seen the prank war days

 **EarlyBird** : thank god I wasn't there for that

 **EiffelPuppy** : tsk he's such a goodie-two-shoes guys

 **EiffelPuppy** : what are we gonna do with him?

 **Megaphone** : this trip should set him straight

 **EarlyBird** : i'm scared.

 **EarlyBird: @Greekgod** help?

 **Greekgod** : sorry they're right

 **EarlyBird** : you were my only hope

~

**Astro Groupchat**

**MJ** : guys

 **MJ** : where's eunwoo?

 **Moonbin** : seriously!!

 **Moonbin** : ive been looking for him all day!!

 **Sanha** : idk i texted him hours ago but he hasnt replied

 **JinJin** : wait what?

 **Rocky** : hes been missing all day

 **JinJin** : oh no

 **JinJin** : have you guys checked anywhere he could be?

 **Moonbin** : yup and no sign

 **JinJin** : please no

 **Sanha** : hyung?

~

**Leaders Groupchat**

**JinJin** : um hyungs?

 **JinJin** : hi

 **JinJin** : sorry to bother!

 **JB** : hey kid what's up?

 **JinJin** : well

 **JinJin** : ive been looking everywhere for eunwoo but i cant find him 

 **JinJin** : and i cant reach his phone either

 **JinJin** : i was hoping if you guys have any idea?

 **Seungcheol** : shit i cant reach the boys either

 **Namjoon** : kooks been gone all day too

 **Taeyong** : jaehyun too

 **JB** : one day of peace

 **JB** : that's all i fucking ask

 **JinJin** : so what does that mean?

 **Taeyong** : it means that they're all together

 **Taeyong** : again

 **Namjoon** : the last time we couldn't reach them they were all on jeju island

 **Namjoon** : you don't think that's where they went again do you?

 **Seungcheol** : you fucking think

 **Taeyong** : fuck's sake

 **JB** : alright game plan

 **JB** : we are  _not_ gonna fall for any seduction techniques again

 **JB** : right?

 **Seungcheol** : right.

 **Namjoon** : right.

 **Taeyong** : right.

 **JB** : we will not cave in again

 **JB** : right?

 **Taeyong** : right.

 **Namjoon** : right.

 **Seungcheol** : right.

 **JB** : good

 **JinJin** : um whats going on

 **Taeyong** : long story but whatever you do 

 **Taeyong** : DO NOT fall for eunwoo's charms

 **Taeyong** : understand?

 **JinJin** : um yes?

 **Namjoon** : wait a minute

 **Namjoon** : are you and the rest of astro in a polyamorous relationship by any chance?

 **JinJin** : no?

 **Seungcheol** : he's safe

 **JinJin** : ??????

~

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**Greekgod** : okay everyone got their respective package?

 **Thaibaby** : yup

 **Megaphone** : ^

 **KookieMonster** : ^

 **EarlyBird** : um yes?

 **EarlyBird** : why did we all get cute headbands?

 **HitTheYug** : cute headbands

 **HitTheYug** : HAHAHAHAH

 **HitTheYug** : youre so cute eunwoo

 **EarlyBird** : uh what am I missing on?

 **Greekgod** : everyone got something different

 **Greekgod** : this will help you avoid a huge ass scolding from your group!

 **EarlyBird** : huh smart

 **EarlyBird** : wonder why I didn't think of that

 **EarlyBird** : what did you guys get?

 **EiffelPuppy** : i don't think you wanna know

 **EarlyBird** : oh

 **EarlyBird** : yeahh I don't want to know thanks

~

**Leaders Groupchat**

**JinJin** : eunwoos back thank god

 **JinJin** : and he got these really cute headbands

 **JinJin** : is everyone back too?

 **JinJin** : uh hyungs??

 **JinJin** : hyungs???

~

 **Seungcheol** : i fell for their seduction techniques.

 **Namjoon** : yeah well so did I

 **Taeyong** : same here

 **JB** : fuckfuckfuckfuck

 **JB** : WHERE IS THE SELF CONTROL

 **Seungcheol** : THEY WERE THREE AND LOOKING EXTREMELY FUCKABLE EXCUSE ME

 **Taeyong** : listen i'm a weak man

 **Taeyong** : there.

 **Taeyong** : i said it.

 **Namjoon** : i can't even defend myself

 **JinJin** : hyungs!

 **JinJin** : everyone okay?

 **Namjoon** : meh we've been better

 **JinJin** : uh

 **JB** : these boys are gonna be the complete death of me

 **JinJin** : uh

 **Seungcheol** : i just hope i wont die with a boner

 **JinJin** : uh

 **Taeyong** : i think we broke the kid

 **JinJin** : uh

 **Namjoon** : rip in peace

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I mostly posted this chapter to apologize for the lack of updates.  
> I started uni again and because of all the projects I'm given I haven't opened AO3 in a whole ass month  
> So yeah  
> Anyone who tells you "design is easy!!1!" please punch them in the throat for me thanks
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Seventeen stans how we doin huh  
> And TWICE stans HOW WE DOIN


	29. Of Bullets and Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret agent AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> This is a short experimental chapter that I wanted to try out!

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Yugyeom: @Mingyu @Minghao @Seokmin** howd the seventeen mission go?  
  
Minghao: are you kidding???  
  
Minghao: it was _awesome_  
  
Minghao: mingyu shot one bullet through  _three_ people  
  
Mingyu: oh pft it was nothing  
  
Jungkook: yeah?  
  
Jungkook: and where was that talent in shooting practice last week  
  
Jungkook: if i recall you almost shot jae  
  
Mingyu: want a bullet through your head kook?  
  
Jungkook: come at me bro  
  
Jungkook: _if_  you can shoot me  
  
Mingyu: OH IT'S ON  
  
Bambam: both of you shut up before i shoot a bullet through _your_ heads  
  
Jaehyun: it's 3 am in the fucking morning can we _stop_  talking about bullets or I'm kicking all your asses at knives practice on friday  
  
Seokmin: jeez what's got you so cranky  
  
Jaehyun: back from a side mission  
  
Jaehyun: fucker took a swipe at my head  
  
Bambam: touchy touchy  
  
Jaehyun: wanna go punk  
  
Bambam: sure daddy ;)  
  
Jaehyun: for fuck's sake  
  
Seokmin: eunwoo back from the astro mission?  
  
Mingyu: should be  
  
Eunwoo: yeah i'm back bitches  
  
Eunwoo: missed me?  
  
Yugyeom: you wish newbie  
  
Eunwoo: i've literally been here for 2 years y'all still call me newbie?????  
  
Bambam: yep  
  
Bambam: newbie  
  
Eunwoo: fuck's sake  
  
Seokmin: how was it  
  
Eunwoo: meh a few shots here and there  
  
Eunwoo: the boss was kinda funny you know?  
  
Eunwoo: gave us a good laugh  
  
Seokmin: what he do  
  
Eunwoo: tried to appeal to rocky by getting him to think about his 'poor innocent mother'  
  
Jaehyun: aren't rockys parents agents too?  
  
Eunwoo: EXACTLY  
  
Jungkook: LMAOOOOO  
  
Bambam: HAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Seokmin: what a fucking idiot  
  
Seokmin: please tell me you shot him  
  
Eunwoo: nah  
  
Minghao: WHAT  
  
Eunwoo: and waste a bullet?  
  
Mingyu: ooo  
  
Mingyu: fair point there  
  
Eunwoo: we had a lovely bonfire lads  
  
Eunwoo: with him and the other human traffickers  
  
Minghao: that's my boy  
  
Eunwoo: I'M OLDER  
  
Minghao: yeah but you're a newbie  
  
Eunwoo: THAT'S IT  
  
Eunwoo: ME AND YOU  
  
Eunwoo: PRACTICE ROOM NOW  
  
Jaehyun: if I hear noise coming from that practice room at 3 AM I won't hesitate to send your cut up carcasses to your 'poor innocent mothers'  
  
Jaehyun: understand?  
  
Minghao: YES SIR.  
  
Eunwoo: YES SIR.  
  
Jungkook: ight man's got a point  
  
Jungkook: and a stick up his ass but still

Jaehyun: jungkook I swear to god I'm this close to busting your ass

Jungkook: like you havent done before baby ;)

Bambam: OH SHIT AHAHAHHAHA

Jaehyun: FUCK'S SAKE

Jaehyun: GO BACK TO YOUR BOYFRIENDS KOOK

Eunwoo: wow so glad I wasn't there during that time

Yugyeom: oh please you wish you were there during that time

Eunwoo: I don't

Eunwoo: I really don't

Mingyu: you do

Mingyu: we would've taught alot of things newbie ;)

Eunwoo: I

Eunwoo: I'm appalled

Jaehyun: okay you know what

Jaehyun: I'm done with you guys for today

Jaehyun: prepare for your asses to be beat on friday

Minghao: hot

Jaehyun: i'm catching some sleep  
  
Jaehyun: see ya losers  
  
Seokmin: takes one to know one!  
  
Mingyu: HAHAHAHAHHA  
  
Bambam: HAHAHAHHA  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, do people actually know that minghao doesnt really get lost and its just for the purpose of this story?  
> Or do people just blindly follow my book? :)
> 
> Anyways, let me know if you guys like this and would like me to add more to it OR even make more AUs!
> 
> And one more thing! I just wanted to say holy shit thank you for the kudos and bookmarks! Never thought I'd actually reach this far!
> 
> PS: ATEEZ stans whERE WE AT


	30. Of Usefulness and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To those who requested a center-seokmin chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> EarlyBird: Eunwoo   
> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom   
> Megaphone: DK   
> Lostboy: The8

**Seventeen Groupchat**  
  
**Seungkwan** : has anyone seokmin hyung?  
  
**Seungcheol** : wasn't he with you?  
  
**Seungkwan** : well um  
  
**Seungkwan** : i think he's sick because he wasn't singing properly today in vocal practice  
  
**Seungkwan** : so he got a harsh scolding from the vocal teacher  
  
**Seungkwan** : he didn't say anything but then disappeared from  
  
**Mingyu** : why didn't he say anything? :(  
  
**Seungcheol** : he didn't tell you and minghao anything?  
  
**The8** : no hyung  
  
**Mingyu** : we'll look for him  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : guys has seok talked to any of you today?  
  
**HitTheYug** : what?  
  
**HitTheYug** : no is he okay?  
  
**Lostboy** : he's had a rough practice session  
  
**Lostboy** : and knowing him he's probably beating himself over it fuck  
  
**KookieMonster** : fucking hell hes just like jimin hyung  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : please let us know if he talks to anyone of you?  
  
**Greekgod** : of course  
  
**EarlyBird** : of course!!  
  
~  
  
**Megaphone** : are gyu and ming here?  
  
**Thaibaby** : seok!!  
  
**Thaibaby** : theyre looking for you!!  
  
**Greekgod** : they're not here  
  
**Greekgod** : you okay sweetheart?  
  
**Megaphone** : yeah..  
  
**Megaphone** : am I useful guys?  
  
**KookieMonster** : what?  
  
**KookieMonster** : seok whats wrong?  
  
**KookieMonster** : of course you are??  
  
**Megaphone** : but I'm not really  
  
**Megaphone** : the only useful thing about me is my voice  
  
**Megaphone** : and I couldn't even sing right  
  
**Thaibaby** : lee seokmin how dare you think that?  
  
**Megaphone** : i'm not as handsome as mingyu or jeonghan  
  
**Megaphone** : i don't know how to rap like vernon or wonwoo  
  
**Megaphone** : i'm not a talented dancer like hoshi or minghao  
  
**Megaphone** : and others like seungkwan or joshua have amazing vocals  
  
**Megaphone** : i don't know why I'm even in this group  
  
**Megaphone** : i'm sorry  
  
**EarlyBird** : seok hey  
  
**EarlyBird** : none of that is true sweetheart  
  
**Megaphone** : but it is  
  
**HitTheYug** : no it isnt and you should already know that  
  
**EarlyBird** : seok  
  
**EarlyBird** : i know how you feel okay?  
  
**EarlyBird** : i've been called nothing but a pretty face  
  
**EarlyBird** : that i was talentless  
  
**Megaphone** : but you're not  
  
**EarlyBird** : now I know none of that is true  
  
**EarlyBird** : my members supported me and reminded me why i was with them in the group  
  
**EarlyBird** : you're not just a pretty voice seokmin  
  
**Greekgod** : never think that seok  
  
**Greekgod** : you're an amazing friend  
  
**Greekgod** : you're loyal funny passionate  
  
**Thaibaby** : not to mention a sarcastic spitfire machine  
  
**KookieMonster** : there is absolutely no one that could ever replace you  
  
**KookieMonster** : we're all insecure sometimes and its okay  
  
**HitTheYug** : but its important to not let our insecurities get the best of us right?  
  
**Megaphone** : i guess  
  
**EarlyBird** : did anyone ever tell you that you're useless?  
  
**Megaphone** : no  
  
**EarlyBird** : then why would you ever think that?  
  
**Megaphone** : because you're all so perfect and i'm not  
  
**Megaphone** : my only strong point is my voice and i couldn't even sing properly today  
  
**Thaibaby** : if you think your only strong point is your voice then you wouldnt be in seventeen  
  
**Thaibaby** : you wouldnt be here with us  
  
**Thaibaby** : did you just forget all those times where you stood up for us and for your members?  
  
**Thaibaby** : when you comforted us and them when we needed it?  
  
**Thaibaby** : the times when we desperately needed a friend and you were there to keep us grounded when yug and I were being too playful or jae was being too serious  
  
**KookieMonster** : we always know that if we needed a shoulder to lean on you'd be there for us  
  
**KookieMonster** : we'd always be here for you  
  
**EarlyBird** : i'm fairly new but i know you've been through alot of shit together  
  
**EarlyBird** : and that without your support you wouldn't have gone through it  
  
**Greekgod** : the big point here is that we love _you_  and your pretty voice  
  
**Greekgod** : and your sense of humor  
  
**Greekgod** : and everything else about you  
  
**Greekgod** : and we can't imagine not having that with us  
  
**HitTheYug** : know your worth seokie  
  
**HitTheYug** : youre way too important for us  
  
**Megaphone** : i  
  
**Megaphone** : you have no idea how much that means to me  
  
**Megaphone** : thank you  
  
**EarlyBird** : you really should come out now  
  
**EarlyBird** : your members are worried  
  
**Megaphone** : yeah  
  
**Megaphone** : i've actually been hiding in a closet all this time  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you're damn right we were worried and we're coming to get you lee seokmin  
  
**Megaphone** : fuck  
  
**Lostboy** : yes "fuck"  
  
**Lostboy** : we're having a long ass talk at home because if you think we could ever let you go you're wrong  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : and if you think we're ever letting you go tonight you're dead wrong.  
  
**Greekgod** : be easy on him guys  
  
**Lostboy** : no sorry we want to address this issue as soon as possible then smother him in 8 levels of cuddle piles  
  
**Lostboy** : because it's the least he deserves  
  
**Thaibaby** : LMAOOO  
  
**KookieMonster** : youre a dead man seokie  
  
**HitTheYug** : i would not want to mess with seventeen  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : damn right  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : please excuse us now we have a baby to take care of  
  
~  
  
**Greekgod: @EarlyBird**  
  
**Greekgod** : hey newbie that was your first time ever witnessing a breakdown on this group no?  
  
**EarlyBird** : well second if you count the whole fiasco with your members  
  
**KookieMonster** : nah thats was a mess that doesnt count  
  
**EarlyBird** : oh then yeah  
  
**Greekgod** : know that if you came to us like that we wouldn't be any less supportive okay?  
  
**EarlyBird** : oh  
  
**EarlyBird** : thanks guys  
  
**KookieMonster** : and we need to fix that love situation with your members  
  
**EarlyBird** : but that's complicated?  
  
**Greekgod** : do you doubt us?  
  
**EarlyBird** : no sir.  
  
**KookieMonster** : good.

 **HitTheYug** : knew he'd be scared of you two

 **Thaibaby** : totally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find the exact comments so I'm sorry!  
> To those who requested this, hope I did you justice!!  
> There isn't enough Lee Seokmin love in this world. My baby ❤


	31. Of Relationships and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on popular request.
> 
> Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EarlyBird: Eunwoo   
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> Megaphone: DK  
> Lostboy: The8   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom   
> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook 
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all know what's coming ;)

**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Greekgod** : 97 LINERS GATHER UP  
  
**HitTheYug** : whats happening??  
  
**Megaphone** : ????  
  
**Lostboy** : YES SIR  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : um  
  
**KookieMonster** : uh oh  
  
**Thaibaby** : whats going on  
  
**KookieMonster** : jaes all "army general" mode  
  
**Greekgod** : THIS GATHER UP IS LITERALLY FOR DONGMIN AND HE'S NOT EVEN HERE  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : OO I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING  
  
**KookieMonster: @EarlyBird** OMG GET IN HERE  
  
**Thaibaby** : CAN ANYONE TELL US WHATS GOING ONNNN  
  
**EarlyBird** : what i do  
  
**Greekgod** : about time newbie  
  
**EarlyBird** : should i be scared?  
  
**KookieMonster** : YOU SHOULD BE EXCITED  
  
**HitTheYug** : honestly kook and jae have been vibing together so much these days its fucking freaky

 **KookieMonster:** ;)

 **Greekgod:** ;)

 **HitTheYug:** super freaky i tell you  
  
**Lostboy** : I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING  
  
**Greekgod** : I ANNOUNCE  
  
**Greekgod** : PLAN GET EUNWOO AND THE REST OF ASTRO TOGETHER IS IN ACTION NOW  
  
**Megaphone** : HOLY SHITTT  
  
**HitTheYug** : OH MY GOD FINALLY  
  
**EarlyBird** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINALLY  
  
**Lostboy** : THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : YESSSSSS  
  
**Greekgod** : anyways as leader   
  
**Thaibaby** : wait who named _you_ leader?  
  
**Greekgod** : IM BORED  
  
**Greekgod** : YOU AND YUG HAVE A COMEBACK SOON  
  
**Greekgod** : SEVENTEEN JUST FINISHED FROM A COMEBACK  
  
**Greekgod** : KOOK IS KOOK  
  
**KookieMonster** : not gonna argue there tbh  
  
**Greekgod** : and dongmin cant be leader   
  
**EarlyBird** : but it's _my_  group we're planning on so shouldn't I be leader?  
  
**Greekgod** : you're hopeless sweetheart so no  
  
**Thaibaby** : no  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : no  
  
**Megaphone** : no  
  
**KookieMonster** : no  
  
**Lostboy** : no  
  
**HitTheYug** : no  
  
**EarlyBird** : damn okay tough crowd  
  
**Greekgod** : anyways  
  
**Greekgod** : the plan in theory is simple: make the astro boys jealous  
  
**Thaibaby** : ooooo  
  
**Lostboy** : already love it  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : amazing truly  
  
**EarlyBird** : wait what how  
  
**Greekgod** : simple: award show season is coming soon  
  
**Greekgod** : that means after parties  
  
**Greekgod** : and _that_ means that we (this respective group) will be flirting nonstop with you and _you_  will be extremely responsive  
  
**EarlyBird** : yeah haha except we're forgetting one thing  
  
**EarlyBird** : WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY LIKE ME  
  
**KookieMonster** : baby you need to calm down  
  
**KookieMonster** : we've all seen the way they look at you  
  
**KookieMonster** : trust us  
  
**HitTheYug** : and besides if they _do_  get jealous then that means they _do_ like you  
  
**Thaibaby** : duh  
  
**Lostboy** : what they said  
  
**Lostboy** : don't be an idiot newbie  
  
**HitTheYug** : then theyll confess their undying love for you and celebrate with hot kinky passionate sex  
  
**Thaibaby** : duh  
  
**EarlyBird** : shut it lost boy  
  
**EarlyBird** : and assuming i agree to this plan  
  
**EarlyBird** : do you really think your members would agree to it?  
  
**Megaphone** : very fair point you've mentioned which is why they will be in on the plan  
  
**Thaibaby** : duh  
  
**EarlyBird** : what  
  
**Megaphone** : what i'm saying is that we should first ask permission from them so we don't repeat the fiasco of last time  
  
**Greekgod** : true  
  
**Megaphone** : _and_ we can't forget the leaders groupchat  
  
**Lostboy** : GENIUS  
  
**KookieMonster** : so anything we want astro to know our leaders can transmit!!  
  
**Thaibaby** : duh  
  
**Megaphone** : exactly  
  
**Greekgod** : excellent thinking boys  
  
**Megaphone** : thanks sir  
  
**EarlyBird** : but uh what if it's awkward between us?  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we all know you have good acting skills so you need to put them to use  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : got it?  
  
**EarlyBird** : but like  
  
**EarlyBird** : uh  
  
**EarlyBird** : what if your members don't agree?  
  
**Thaibaby** : eunwoo whats wrong?  
  
**Lostboy** : spit it out dongmin  
  
**EarlyBird** : it's just that I really like them all and this plan is kinda giving me hope but I don't want to raise my hopes up incase it turns out to pointless and they don't actually like me back  
  
**KookieMonster** : hey  
  
**KookieMonster** : i think we all remember this stage of our relationships and how scared we felt  
  
**Lostboy** : yeah it was scary as hell  
  
**Lostboy** : but we had to have hope you know?  
  
**Lostboy** : and we had each other in case anything went wrong  
  
**Lostboy** : and now you have us right guys?  
  
**Megaphone** : of course!!!  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : we're with you everything step of the way  
  
**HitTheYug** : and its gonna work trust us  
  
**HitTheYug** : how do you think we got together with our members?  
  
**EarlyBird** : you made them jealous too?  
  
**Greekgod** : well no  
  
**Greekgod** : i mean not all of us  
  
**Greekgod** : there were... other things included  
  
**EarlyBird** : do i want to know?  
  
**Greekgod** : well if you must...  
  
**EarlyBird** : NO NO NO IM GOOD  
  
**HitTheYug** : eunwoo if you're always shy about these things then how are you gonna have hot kinky passionate sex with your members?!  
  
**EarlyBird** : oh god please stop with the hot kinky passionate sex  
  
**KookieMonster** : no hes right do we need to give you sex 101?  
  
**EarlyBird** : im good  
  
**EarlyBird** : i swear  
  
**Greekgod** : alright alright the sex talk can continue later  
  
**Greekgod** : right now we need permission   
  
**Megaphone** : on it  
  
**Thaibaby** : gotcha  
  
**KookieMonster** : alright  
  
**EarlyBird** : i don't think you're gonna get it  
  
~  
  
**GOT7 Groupchat**  
  
**Yugyeom** : hyungies!!  
  
**Mark** : yeah baby?  
  
**Youngjae** : what's up?  
  
**Yugyeom** : bammie and i want permission  
  
**JB** : for what?  
  
**Bambam** : we want to know if its okay to flirt with eunwoo during award show season  
  
**Jinyoung** : what  
  
**Jackson** : im confused  
  
**Yugyeom** : what he meant is  
  
**Yugyeom** : eunwoo has a huge ass crush on all his members and each of his members have a huge ass crush on him but they dont know that so we want to flirt with eunwoo to make astro jealous so they can confess their feelings and live happily ever after!!  
  
**Jinyoung** : oh  
  
**Jinyoung** : when you put it like that then makes more sense  
  
**Jackson** : DO IT  
  
**Jackson** : this is gonna be so much fun  
  
**Bambam** : wait so we have permission?  
  
**Bambam** : and you wont be mad over it?  
  
**Mark** : i think we all learned our lesson that day  
  
**Mark** : we trust you two just as much as you trust us  
  
**Youngjae** : exactly  
  
**Yugyeom** : LOVE YOU HYUNGS  
  
**Bambam** : oh and jb hyung  
  
**JB** : ??  
  
**Bambam** : we need your help  
  
**JB:** how can i help?  
  
**Yugyeom** : everyone knows about the leaders groupchat  
  
**Yugyeom** : so can you report to us anything that jinjin hyung says?  
  
**JB** : ahh  
  
**JB:** of course babies  
  
**Bambam** : LOVE YOU HYUNGS  
  
~  
  
**BTS Groupchat**  
  
**Jungkook** : hyungs!!  
  
**Jungkook** : i need permission please  
  
**Jungkook** : if you say no its okay!!  
  
**Jin** : ???  
  
**Jungkook: [image]**  
  
**Jungkook: [image]**  
  
**Jungkook: [image]**  
  
**Namjoon** : granted  
  
**Hoseok** : have fun!!  
  
**Jimin** : SEND UPDATES  
  
**Jimin** : TAE AND I ARE DYING FOR SOME DRAMA  
  
~  
  
**NCT Groupchat**  
  
**Jaehyun** : guys  
  
**Jaehyun** : question  
  
**Winwin** : ???  
  
**Jaehyun** : can i get permission to flirt with eunwoo during award show season with anyone of you getting hurt or jealous because i love you all and the only reason I'm doing this is because it's part of our plan to get eunwoo together with the rest of his members because he's so madly in love with all of them and they are too but nobody knows that?  
  
**Mark** : wait you're getting astro together?  
  
**Jaehyun** : yup  
  
**Doyoung** : and they're being completely oblivious to each other's feelings?  
  
**Jaehyun** : yup  
  
**Taeil** : sounds like alot of work  
  
**Jaehyun** : yup  
  
**Taeyong** : well get to work then  
  
**Jaehyun** : so no possessive irrational jealousy?  
  
**Taeyong** : well of course we can't help being jealous  
  
**Taeyong** : but we fully trust you  
  
**Taeyong** : never repeating that experience ever again baby  
  
**Jaehyun** : thank you  
  
**Ten** : anything we can do to help!!  
  
**Jaehyun** : actually taeyong hyung can  
  
**Jaehyun** : tell us anything jinjin hyung says?  
  
**Taeyong** : of course!!  
  
~  
  
**Seventeen Groupchat**  
  
**The8: [image]**  
  
**The8: [image]**  
  
**The8: [image]**  
  
**Seokmin** : yes or no guys!!  
  
**Mingyu** : we understand if you say no!!  
  
**Joshua** : astro are getting together?  
  
**Mingyu** : well not in the same way as us but if the plan goes right then yeah!!  
  
**Dino** : i thought astro was together already?  
  
**Seungkwan** : what do you mean astro isnt together already  
  
**Hoshi** : THEIR ALL NIGHT CHOREO IS SO GAY  
  
**Hoshi** : ESPECIALLY THAT ONE MOVE  
  
**Hoshi** : I THOUGHT EUNWOO WAS DEFINITELY DATING ROCKY  
  
**Seokmin** : RIGHT  
  
**The8** : instead!!  
  
**The8** : hes so innocent about all this!!  
  
**Jeonghan** : oh my poor oblivious boy  
  
**Seungcheol** : i think judging by our reactions i can safely say yes you have permission  
  
**Wonwoo** : is every group getting together these days?  
  
**Jun** : seriously seems like it  
  
**Jun** : i dont think red velvet are together tho  
  
**Mingyu** : twice are  
  
**Vernon** : KNEW IT  
  
**Woozi** : are exo together?  
  
**Dino** : omg no clue  
  
~  
  
**97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**Thaibaby: [image]**  
  
**Greekgod: [image]**  
  
**KookieMonster: [image]**  
  
**Megaphone: [image]**  
  
**EarlyBird** : I can't believe you guys actually got permission  
  
**HitTheYug** : you should really stop underestimating us babe  
  
**EarlyBird** : I really fucking should.  
  
**Lostboy** : LMAOO BTS HYUNGS DIDN'T EVEN BLINK  
  
**KookieMonster** : RIGHT  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : seriously tho does anyone know if exo are together?  
  
**Greekgod** : yeah they are  
  
**Greekgod** : jungwoo once walked in on them in a practice room  
  
**Greekgod** : safe to say he learned a thing or two that day  
  
**Lostboy** : omg we gotta tell our members  
  
**EarlyBird** : AHEM  
  
**EarlyBird** : so we're really doing this?  
  
**Thaibaby** : yup  
  
**Thaibaby** : everyones in on it now and everyone wants to help so theres no backing out now  
  
**EarlyBird** : alright  
  
**EarlyBird** : okay yeah let's do it  
  
**Greekgod** : about time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH PLAN IS IN ACTION
> 
> Also curiousity killed the cat but: where are you guys from :D


	32. Of Missions and Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Relationships and Plans Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EarlyBird: Eunwoo   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> Lostboy: The8   
> Megaphone: DK

**97-Liners Groupchat**   
  
**Greekgod** : we most probably won't be able to talk until after the awards  
  
**Greekgod** : but everyone's confirmed for the after party?  
  
**Megaphone** : yup  
  
**Bambam** : yep  
  
**KookieMonster** : confirmed!!  
  
**EarlyBird** : yeah  
  
**HitTheYug** : now this is gonna be fun  
  
~  
  
**Greekgod: @KookieMonster**  
  
**Greekgod** : in place?  
  
**KookieMonster** : i was just chatting with binnie and sanha so my hyungs and I are "conveniently" next to astro  
  
**KookieMonster** : and i'm "conveniently" hidden between joonie and jin hyung  
  
**Greekgod** : perfect  
  
**KookieMonster** : guys move a bit to the left yall are being blocked by ateez  
  
**KookieMonster** : who are seriously busting some moves??  
  
**Lostboy** : focus kookie  
  
**KookieMonster** : right sorry  
  
**KookieMonster** : okay now we can see you  
  
**EarlyBird** : are they looking?  
  
**KookieMonster** : occaisional glances  
  
**Greekgod** : we need their full attention  
  
**KookieMonster** : i got it  
  
**KookieMonster** : mingyu backhug eunwoo and rest your chin on his shoulder  
  
**KookieMonster** : goddamit lower your arms or run them up and down it shouldnt be this friendly  
  
**KookieMonster** : THEYRE LOOKING  
  
**Greekgod** : everyone?  
  
**KookieMonster** : no wait  
  
**KookieMonster** : NOW THEY ARE  
  
**KookieMonster** : when i say go mingyu youll trap eunwoo in the hug and the rest of you will tickle attack him  
  
**KookieMonster** : and dongmin youve gotta let out your loudest laughter  
  
**Greekgod** : just tell us when  
  
**KookieMonster** : wait for it  
  
**KookieMonster** : OKAY GO  
  
**KookieMonster** : aw eunwoo youre adorable  
  
**KookieMonster** : YALL ASTRO ARE NOT HAPPY  
  
**KookieMonster** : if looks could kill i think youd be murdered by now  
  
~  
  
**EarlyBird** : but i looked at them and they didnt look mad?  
  
**KookieMonster** : oh thank god I thought you died of laughter  
  
**EarlyBird** : seriously you guys almost killed me  
  
**Thaibaby** : someones sensitive ;)  
  
**EarlyBird** : shut up  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : someones really sensitive ;))  
  
**EarlyBird** : SHUT UP  
  
**KookieMonster** : anyways babe they werent glaring but the tension was rolling of them in waves  
  
**KookieMonster** : like all they could do was watch the guys smother you  
  
**KookieMonster** : my hyungs were this close to bursting out in laughter  
  
**EarlyBird** : are you sure?  
  
**KookieMonster** : 100000000%  
  
**EarlyBird** : if you say so  
  
**Greekgod** : anyways good jobs boys   
  
**Greekgod** : i declare mission one successful   
  
**HitTheYug** : thanks chief  
  
**Greekgod** : thank you jungkook for being our scoutsman this time  
  
**KookieMonster** : my honor chief  
  
**Greekgod** : now we discuss future plans  
  
**Megaphone** : so the next after party's next week   
  
**Megaphone** : but we can't just do nothing this week  
  
**Greekgod** : correct  
  
**Greekgod** : any ideas?  
  
**Thaibaby** : i got it  
  
**Thaibaby** : everyones busy with rehearsals rn but if we can coordinate our freetimes this week then yug can steal eunwoo and take him to kooks studio because its famous by now  
  
**KookieMonster** : I should make you guys keys  
  
**Lostboy** : ooo i want one!!  
  
**KookieMonster** : no jerking off in my studio thanks  
  
**Thaibaby** : anyways  
  
**Thaibaby** : namjoon hyung can take a photo and send it to the leaders group so jinjin hyung can see it!!  
  
**Greekgod** : wow  
  
**Greekgod** : i'm guessing the shared got7 braincell is with you right now  
  
**HitTheYug** : haha very funny  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : he's right though lmao  
  
**Greekgod** : but yes we can do that  
  
**Greekgod** : how's wednesday for you guys?  
  
**KookieMonster** : sounds good  
  
**HitTheYug** : im good  
  
**Greekgod** : dongmin?  
  
**EarlyBird** : sigh I don't have a choice anyways do I?  
  
**Lostboy** : you really don't  
  
**EarlyBird** : wednesday sounds good  
  
**Greekgod** : great  
  
~  
  
**EarlyBird** : yug just kidnapped me  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : amazing  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : once all of this is over we're taking you to the cat café we all go to  
  
**EarlyBird** : YOU GUYS WENT TO A CAT CAFÉ AND NEVER TOLD ME?  
  
**Lostboy** : yeah well if you cooperate then the plan will succeed then we can take you  
  
**Thaibaby** : yooo ming just destroyed you  
  
**EarlyBird** : you guys are mean  
  
**Megaphone** : love you too babe  
  
**EarlyBird** : okay we're here **@KookieMonster**  
  
**KookieMonster** : doors open  
  
**KookieMonster** : joon hyungs here too  
  
**Greekgod** : perfect.  
  
**Greekgod: @HitTheYug @EarlyBird** sit on the couch and cuddle  
  
**Greekgod** : make sure you're really close  
  
**HitTheYug** : i got it  
  
**Greekgod** : and kook you be in the picture too okay?  
  
**KookieMonster** : dont worry about it  
  
~  
  
**Leaders Groupchat**  
  
**Namjoon: [image]**  
  
**Namjoon** : walked into kookie's studio only to find this  
  
**Namjoon** : couldn't help but take a picture  
  
**JB** : oh my god that's adorable  
  
**Seungcheol** : look at the way eunwoo's curled up against yug!!  
  
**Taeyong** : poor jae wanted to be there but he got so tired  
  
**JinJin** : are they  
  
**JinJin** : cuddling?  
  
**Namjoon** : yes  
  
**Namjoon** : they must be so tired from award show season  
  
**JinJin** : right  
  
**JB** : anything wrong jinwoo?  
  
**JinJin** : nothing hyung  
  
**JinJin** : just tired :)  
  
**Taeyong** : get some rest!  
  
**JinJin** : will do!  
  
~  
  
**ASTRO Groupchat**  
  
**JinJin: [image]**  
  
**JinJin** : isnt this adorable?  
  
**Rocky** : haha thats so cute!  
  
**MJ** : adorable really  
  
**Sanha** : super!!  
  
**Moonbin** : _so_ cute  
  
~

 **97-Liners Groupchat**  
  
**EarlyBird: [image]**  
  
**EarlyBird** : this is what my members said on our group  
  
**Lostboy: [image]**  
  
**Lostboy** : and that's what jinjin hyung said on the leaders groupchat  
  
**Lostboy: @EarlyBird** anymore proof that your members are head over heels in love with you and cant wait to have HKPS with you?  
  
**EarlyBird** : HKPS?  
  
**HitTheYug** : hot kinky passionate sex  
  
**Thaibaby** : duh  
  
**EarlyBird** : again with the hot kinky passionate sex  
  
**EarlyBird** : is that all you guys think about  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : i'd say no but seokmin's giving one hell of a blowjob to wonwoo hyung right now so I can't really lie  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : putting that strong throat to good use ;)  
  
**EarlyBird** : I'm-  
  
**EarlyBird** : ok.  
  
**EarlyBird** : anyways these convos don't prove anything guys  
  
**EarlyBird** : all they did was say that we were cute and adorable over and over again  
  
**Greekgod** : you've gotta be less pessimistic bro  
  
**EarlyBird** : i'm just trying not to get my hopes up  
  
**Thaibaby** : then we'll have to prove it to you  
  
**Greekgod** : anyways I declare mission 2 successful   
  
**Greekgod** : thank you **@HitTheYug** and **@KookieMonster** for your sacrifice  
  
**HitTheYug** : my pleasure chief  
  
**KookieMonster** : anytime chief  
  
**EarlyBird** : what about my sacrifice?  
  
**Greekgod** : doesn't count  
  
**EarlyBird** : gee thanks chief  
  
**Greekgod** : anytime baby  
  
**Greekgod** : this week we're kicking it up a notch  
  
**Thaibaby** : can't wait ;))))  
  
**EarlyBird** : ....  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : oh loosen up eunwoo we all know you're enjoying this too  
  
**EarlyBird** : no proof  
  
**Lostboy** : would you like another tickle fest?  
  
**EarlyBird** : ALRIGHT ALRIGHT  
  
**EarlyBird** : I AM  
  
**HitTheYug** : we know ;)  
  
**EarlyBird** : it is fun  
  
**EarlyBird** : again I didn't have much friends outside of my members and trainees  
  
**EarlyBird** : it's new but thank you guys for helping me  
  
**Greekgod** : anytime  
  
**Thaibaby** : anytime!!  
  
**KookieMonster** : of course  
  
**EiffelPuppy** : you don't even have to thank us  
  
**Lostboy** : ^!!  
  
**Lostboy** : oh and seok says "your welcome!!" but you can't really hear it because he's choking on dick  
  
**EarlyBird** : tell him I still appreciate it  
  
**Lostboy** : he gave a thumbs up  
  
**Greekgod** : onto mission 3 boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is either gonna span over 3 or 4 parts, I'm not sure. But anyways I hope you enjoy this!


	33. Of Lividness and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Relationships and Plans Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> EarlyBird: Eunwoo   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> Megaphone: DK   
> Lostboy: The8

**97-Liners Groupchat**  

 **Greekgod: @Lostboy** you're our lookout this time right?

 **Lostboy** : yes sir

 **Megaphone** : i love how obedient he's being

 **Megaphone** : we should use that to our advantage **@EiffelPuppy**

 **EiffelPuppy** : you're absolutely right

 **EarlyBird** : please keep your freaky shit until _after_  the after party thanks

 **EarlyBird** : and do not hit me with the HKPS right now

 **Thaibaby** : goddamit

 **HitTheYug** : youre no fun

 **KookieMonster** : lets just get this show on the road

~

 **Greekgod: @Lostboy** update us

 **Lostboy** : jae turn a bit so it isn't so obvious that you're texting

 **Greekgod** : better?

 **Lostboy** : yeah good

 **Greekgod** : are you sure astro can't see you texting us?

 **Lostboy** : jun and wonwoo hyungs are standing next to me and also reading this chat

 **Greekgod** : hi hyungs thanks for helping us :)

 **Lostboy** : they say hi back!

 **Lostboy** : okay okay astro are looking

 **Lostboy** : i'm guessing after last time they don't trust our group much ;)

 **Lostboy** : alright bam kiss his cheek

 **Lostboy** : oh boy that set them right off

 **Lostboy** : okay now everyone kiss his cheeks

 **Lostboy** : okay okay you guys astro are _not_  happy

 **Lostboy** : _at all_

 **Lostboy** : i swear to you mj hyung slammed his glass onto the table next to him and it fucking shook

 **Lostboy** : this is amazing

 **Greekgod** : good good we need to kick it up

 **Lostboy** : tell you what

 **Lostboy** : force eunwoo to kiss everyone's cheeks

 **Greekgod** : good idea soldier

 **Lostboy** : (side note: my hyungs are losing their shit over here LMAOO)

 **Lostboy** : YO

 **Lostboy** : SANHA TRIED TO WALK OVER TO YOU GUYS BUT ROCKY AND MOONBIN STOPPED HIM

 **Lostboy** : they're so obviously pissed omg

 **Lostboy: @HitTheYug** wonwoo hyung says grab eunwoos butt

 **Lostboy** : aaaand astro's leaving the room

~

 **EarlyBird** : oh my god did you have to make me kiss everyone's cheeks?

 **EarlyBird** : that was so embarrassing 

 **KookieMonster** : you were red as a tomato

 **KookieMonster** : adorable really

 **HitTheYug** : he has a soft butt too

 **EarlyBird** : please stop

 **Lostboy** : LMAO YOU SQUEAKED SO LOUD

 **EarlyBird** : STOPPPP

 **EarlyBird** : I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT OKAY

 **EiffelPuppy** : you're too adorable

 **EiffelPuppy** : if your members don't eat you up we might as well

 **EarlyBird** : CAN WE MOVE ON THANKS

 **Greekgod** : ahem

 **Greekgod** : first of all excellent scouting **@Lostboy**

 **Greekgod** : and also please thank wonwoo hyung for the amazing suggestion

 **Megaphone** : he says "no thanks needed its entertainment for us all"

 **EarlyBird** : I'm glad my love life is entertainment for the entire kpop industry apparently 

 **Thaibaby** : yeah even blackpink know about this

 **Thaibaby** : sorry dongmin (not really)

 **EarlyBird** : WHAT HOW

 **Thaibaby** : the thai idols groupchat

 **Thaibaby** : duh

 **EarlyBird** : well great

 **Thaibaby** : truly

 **Greekgod** : BACK TO OUR MISSION

 **Greekgod** : we've made a breakthrough today boys

 **Greekgod** : for the first time we finally got visible reactions from the astro members

 **EarlyBird** : yeah

 **EarlyBird** : i'm starting to believe that they may actually be jealous

 **KookieMonster** : about fucking time babe

 **EarlyBird** : come at me bro

 **KookieMonster** : I'd come for that ass any day ;)

 **EarlyBird** : YOU HAVE BOYFRIENDS

 **Greekgod** : CAN WE STOP GETTING SIDETRACKED 

 **KookieMonster** : sorry chief

 **Greekgod** : yes anyways the next party should really be the cherry on top

~

**Leaders Groupchat**

**JinJin** : hi hyungs

 **Taeyong** : hey jinjin

 **JB** : anything wrong? :)

 **JinJin** : no!

 **JinJin** : just

 **JinJin** : arent you guys in polyamorous relationships with your respective members?

 **Namjoon** : yup

 **JinJin** : and you love them and are possessive over them?

 **Seungcheol** : yup

 **JinJin** : and you even fought because you love them so much and couldnt stand the thought of them being with anyone else?

 **Namjoon** : yup

 **JinJin** : so all the flirting and skinship and the kissing they do with eunwoo _doesnt_  bother you?

 **JB** : nope

 **Taeyong** : should it?

 **JinJin** : I

 **JinJin** : nope nevermind

 **JinJin** : just ignore everything I said

 **Seungcheol** : everything alright jinwoo? :)

 **JinJin** : peachy! :)

~

**GOT7 Groupchat**

**JB: [image]**

**JB: [image]**

**JB** : this boy is slowly being driven insane

 **Bambam** : LMAOOOO THIS IS GOLD

 **Yugyeom** : THANKS HYUNG

~

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**HitTheYug: [image]**

**HitTheYug: [image]**

**HitTheYug** : THIS HAPPENED ON THE LEADERS GROUPCHAT

 **Thaibaby** : YALL CANT TELL US THEY ARENT SMITTEN WITH EUNWOO

 **EarlyBird** : oh wow that really happened 

 **Thaibaby** : YEAH BOY IT DID

 **EarlyBird** : but he didn't say that it bothered them specifically 

 **EarlyBird** : and if they really are bothered how come they haven't said anything to me yet? :(

 **Greekgod** : don't worry your pretty little head about it

 **Greekgod** : we're putting our all in the next plan

 **Greekgod** : got it boys?

 **Megaphone** : YES SIR

 **Lostboy** : YES SIR

 **Thaibaby** : YES SIR

 **KookieMonster** : YES SIR

 **HitTheYug** : YES SIR

 **EiffelPuppy** : YES SIR

~

 **Greekgod** : alright boys tonight's the night

 **Greekgod** : where's our lookout for today

 **Thaibaby** : reporting for duty sir

 **Greekgod** : perfect

 **Greekgod** : are you covered

 **Thaibaby** : yup

 **Thaibaby** : my hyungs are all around me

 **Thaibaby** : jackson has popcorn too

 **Thaibaby** : this should be fun

 **Greekgod** : okay what's astro's situation

 **Thaibaby** : eyes like a hawk on you guys

 **Thaibaby** : no fucking joke

 **Thaibaby** : wait fuck some idols are talking to them hold on

 **Thaibaby** : okay when the idols turn to leave that's when you should grab his hips and grind against each other

 **Thaibaby** : (or atleast make it seem like it)

 **Thaibaby** : OKAY NOW

 **Thaibaby** : DO IT JAE

 **KookieMonster** : okay okay hows astro

 **Thaibaby** : _livid_

 **Thaibaby** : im pretty sure that if they could they wouldve cut jaes hands by now

 **KookieMonster** : YIKES

 **Thaibaby** : YEAH

 **Thaibaby** : THEYRE _THAT_ PISSED

 **Thaibaby** : jinjin hyung just downed an entire flute of champagne like its a fucking shot of vodka yikes

 **Thaibaby** : and hes going for another one

 **Thaibaby** : i think now might be a good time for DK to pretend to whisper suggestively into eunwoos ear and for eunwoo to "go to the bathroom"

 **Thaibaby** : make sure he looks like you guys gangbanged him!!

 **KookieMonster** : dont worry about it

~

 **Thaibaby** : holy fucking shit did you guys actually gangbang him?

 **Greekgod** : nope

 **Greekgod** : but we did a pretty good job didn't we

 **Thaibaby** : amazing

 **Thaibaby** : truly impressed

 **Thaibaby** : RED ALERT ASTRO IS COMING TOWARDS YOU GUYS

 **Thaibaby** : IM SHAKING IN EXCITEMENT 

 **Thaibaby** : did

 **Thaibaby** : did they

 **Thaibaby** : actually drag eunwoo away

 **Greekgod** : holy fucking shit

 **EiffelPuppy** : HOLY SHIT

 **EiffelPuppy** : WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN

 **Megaphone** : i swear to god they were glaring at us

 **KookieMonster** : I SAW THEM TOO

 **HitTheYug** : IM SHAKING 

 **Lostboy** : are they finally gonna confess holy shit

 **Greekgod: @EarlyBird** you need to update us as soon as you can

 **Megaphone** : i think this is the most exciting thing that happened to us since the prank war maybe

 **HitTheYug** : what about taco night

 **Megaphone** : oh yeahhh

 **KookieMonster** : man that was wild

 **EiffelPuppy** : no kidding

 **Thaibaby** : so now what?

 **Greekgod** : guess we'll have to wait and see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want merch that says HKPS.


	34. Of Meddling and Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Relationships and Plans Pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> EarlyBird: Eunwoo  
> Thaibaby: Bambam  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> Megaphone: DK  
> Lostboy: The8  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**EiffelPuppy: @EarlyBird** we haven't heard from you since yesterday???

 **EiffelPuppy** : tf happened???

 **Thaibaby** : DID YALL HAVE HKPS

 **Thaibaby** : WE NEED DETAILS

 **EarlyBird** : no.

 **EarlyBird** : we didn't

 **Megaphone** : well then what happened?

 **EarlyBird** : nothing happened

 **KookieMonster** : what do you mean nothing happened??

 **EarlyBird** : I mean _nothing happened_

 **EarlyBird** : they aren't talking to me

 **Lostboy** : what?

 **Lostboy** : why?

 **EarlyBird** : I don't know guys

 **EarlyBird** : I really don't

 **EarlyBird** : I had hopes that maybe this plan was actually working but it just created problems instead

 **EarlyBird** : I really appreciate your help tho

 **EarlyBird** : thank you for everything but I'm calling it off

 **HitTheYug** : this doesnt make sense tho

 **EarlyBird** : I think I'm just gonna sleep it off

 **KookieMonster** : come on eunwoo

 **KookieMonster** : studios open

 **EarlyBird** : okay

 **HitTheYug** : already grabbed my keys

 **HitTheYug** : be there in 20

 **Lostboy** : pick me up on the way!!

 **HitTheYug** : gotcha

~

**Private chat: Jungkook and Jaehyun**

**Jaehyun** : once he gets there keep him distracted and don't let him check the group at all

 **Jungkook** : you talked to taeyong hyung yet?

 **Jaehyun** : will do now

 **Jungkook** : good

~

**NCT Groupchat**

**Jaehyun: @Taeyong** hyung we need your help

 **Taeyong** : what happened?

**Jaehyun: [image]**

**Taeyong** : what...

 **Taeyong** : I thought for sure they liked him?

 **Jaehyun** : we thought so too

 **Mark** : poor eunwoo tho...

 **Ten** : I was rooting for them :(

 **Jaehyun** : I think there's a misunderstanding somewhere

 **Jaehyun** : can you maybe find out from the leaders groupchat?

 **Taeyong** : you got it

 **Taeyong** : do the rest of the leaders know about this?

 **Jaehyun** : they should by now

~

**GOT7 Groupchat**

**Bambam: [image]**

**Bambam: @JB** hyung help

 **JB** : what do you suggest?

 **Bambam** : rile jinjin hyung up

 **Bambam** : im _sure_  they like him

 **Bambam** : lets continue the plan to the end

~

**BTS Groupchat**

**Jungkook: [image]**

**Jungkook** : help **@Namjoon** hyung

 **Namjoon** : woah i didn't expect that

 **Jungkook** : eunwoos coming over in a few so i wont be able to check in much

 **Jungkook** : the rest are talking to their leaders and we've agreed that we wanted to rile jinjin hyung up as much as possible

 **Jungkook** : can you help?

 **Namjoon** : leave it to me baby

 **Taehyung** : i know jimin and i were dying for some drama but we're about to cry here

 **Jimin** : poor baby eunwoo

 **Jungkook** : thanks hyung

~

**Seventeen Groupchat**

**Mingyu: [image]**

**DK: @Seungcheol** make them regret.

 **Woozi** : okay woah damn i think we need to calm down

 **Mingyu** : what he means is please help us get the full truth out?

 **Seungcheol** : oh dont worry that was the plan ever since i saw minghao leave the dorm

 **DK:** thanks hyungie :D

 **Wonwoo** : aaaand hes back

 **Seungkwan** : that duality tho

 **Vernon** : no kidding

~

**Leaders Groupchat**

**Taeyong** : hey guys

 **JinJin** : hi hyung

 **Taeyong** : did you see the way the boys completely messed up eunwoo at the afterparty?

 **JB** : its like they totally ravaged him

 **Seungcheol** : i wonder what happened in that toilet

 **Namjoon** : maybe we should consider more public settings in our sex lives

 **JB** : wonder what theyre gonna next tho

 **JinJin** : okay you know what

 **JinJin** : im sorry if im being too disrespectful but please keep your boys' hands off of eunwoo

 **JinJin** : that was no appropriate look

 **Taeyong** : oh?

 **Taeyong** : and why should we stop our boys from having fun?

 **Seungcheol** : yeah whats wrong with that?

 **JinJin** : BECAUSE IT MAKES NO SENSE

 **JinJin** : BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH HIM FOR YEARS AND YOUR DONGSAENGS JUST CAME AND SCOOPED HIM UP

 **JinJin** : AND NOT TO MENTION THEYRE DATING _YOU_

 **JinJin** : HOW COULD YOU LET THEM

 **JB** : jinjin...

 **JinJin** : do you know what its like to see the boy youre in love with be in love with someone else goddamit

 **JinJin** : the guys and i are absolutely smitten for him and we even agreed to share him if he would have us

 **JinJin** : but then the precious perfect 97 liners came it and swooped him and have been rubbing it in our faces

 **Seungcheol** : we have news for you then

 **JinJin** : what could it be

 **Seungcheol** : theyre not dating

 **JinJin** : what?

 **Namjoon** : theyre not dating

 **Namjoon** : we promise

 **JinJin** : but then what about all the kissing and skinship?

 **JB** : its FAKE

 **JB** : to rile YOU up

 **JinJin** : i dont understand...

 **Taeyong** : well first off i think you wouldve known that if you  _communicated_ with him and talked to him instead of ignoring him

 **Taeyong** : second of all

**Taeyong: [image]**

**JinJin** : so does that mean he actually likes us?

 **Seungcheol** : HES IN LOVE WITH ALL OF YOU IDIOTS

 **JinJin** : but then why didnt he say anything?

 **Namjoon** : do you honestly think its that easy to confess to five people that you love them?

 **JB** : and besides why havent you five said anything either?

 **JinJin** : we didnt want to scare him off...

 **JB** : oh for fucks sake

 **Taeyong** : one _HUGE_  misunderstanding

 **JinJin** : we have to talk to him

 **Namjoon** : nope come back here

 **Namjoon** : right now he's in kookie's studio probably crying his heart out

 **Namjoon** : he doesn't know about us meddling and he sure as hell doesn't know anything about your feelings

 **Namjoon** : So what you will do is that you will gather your members up

 **Namjoon** : explain to them the situation

 **Namjoon** : calm the fuck down

 **Namjoon** : and then wait _patiently_  for eunwoo to come back 

 **Namjoon** : understood?

 **JinJin** : yes hyungs

 **JB** : and then you can have hkps

 **JinJin** : ...

 **JB** : honestly no clue i just heard bam and yug use it a lot

 **Seungcheol** : hey wait gyu seok and ming use that too

 **Taeyong** : wonder what it means

 **Namjoon** : ...

 **JinJin** : we're gonna have a long night

 **Taeyong** : it's gonna be worth it

~

**NCT Groupchat**

**Taeyong: [image]**

**Taeyong: [image]**

**Taeyong: [image]**

**Jaehyun** : i knew it.

~

**Private Chat: Jaehyun and Minghao**

**Jaehyun** : is dongmin on his phone?

 **Minghao** : his phone's dead so no

 **Jaehyun** : perfect

 **Jaehyun** : also when are you guys leaving?

 **Minghao** : in a few

 **Jaehyun** : great

~

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**Greekgod: [image]**

**Greekgod: [image]**

**Greekgod: [image]**

**Megaphone** : FUCKING KNEW IT

 **Thaibaby** : SEE THAT MAKES SENSE

 **EiffelPuppy** : wow that level of miscommunication almost beats ours

 **Greekgod** : be real nothing beats ours

 **EiffelPuppy** : true

 **Thaibaby** : hes gonna have a looooong night

 **Megaphone** : he better

~

 **KookieMonster** : the anticipation is killing goddamit

 **HitTheYug** : ME TOO

 **Megaphone** : i'm not sleeping for this

 **Greekgod** : shh and be patient

 **Greekgod** : i have a good feeling this time

~

 **EarlyBird** : thank you.

 **Thaibaby** : DETAILSSSSSSSS

 **Thaibaby** : DONT EXPECT US TO LET YOU OFF THE HOOK LIKE THAT

 **EiffelPuppy** : we take it the plan worked?

 **EarlyBird** : well

 **EarlyBird** : there was a lot of crying

 **EarlyBird** : and misunderstandings

 **EarlyBird** : and arguments

 **EarlyBird** : but guess who has five boyfriends now?

 **HitTheYug** : IT WORKED

 **HitTheYug** : WE'RE GENIUSES

 **EarlyBird** : seriously tho

 **EarlyBird** : thank you for helping me

 **EarlyBird** : I don't think I'd be where I am right now without you guys

 **EarlyBird** : and leader hyungs

 **Greekgod** : it was our pleasure

 **Megaphone** : it was fun too!!

 **Lostboy** : fuck all of that

 **Lostboy** : HOW WAS THE HKPS

 **EarlyBird** : there was no hkps

 **KookieMonster** : WHAT

 **Lostboy** : WHAT

 **HitTheYug** : WHAT

 **Greekgod** : WHAT

 **EiffelPuppy** : WHAT

 **Megaphone** : WHAT

 **Thaibaby** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO HKPS

 **EarlyBird** : well...

 **EarlyBird** : if there's anything I learned from being friends with you guys...

 **EarlyBird** : it's that I should always keep them on their toes ;)

 **Thaibaby** : EUNWOO YOU SLY BASTARD

 **KookieMonster** : we have taught you well my child

 **Lostboy** : honestly a round of applause

 **Lostboy** : this is way too impressive

 **Greekgod** : consider us impressed newbie

 **EarlyBird** : thanks chief

 **EiffelPuppy** : lmao you're gonna get fucking railed

 **EarlyBird** : don't I know it

 **EarlyBird** : also um

 **EarlyBird** : love you guys

 **HitTheYug** : LOVE YOU TOO BABY

 **EarlyBird** : :)

 **Greekgod:** so now you have five people dating you but  _aren't_ dating each other?

 **EarlyBird:** essentially yes

 **KookieMonster:** essentially?

 **EarlyBird:** I think there are some unexplored feelings in there

 **Greekgod:** should we work on it?

 **EarlyBird:** later

~

**Leaders Groupchat**

**JinJin:** thanks hyungs

 **Taeyong:** anytime

 **JB:** honestly you're lucky

 **JB:** did we have 4 hyungs to guide us through our relationship misery

 **JB:** NO

 **Namjoon:** Thank god those days are over

 **Seungcheol:** yeah no kidding

 **JinJin:** sounds rough?

 **Taeyong:** You have no fucking idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE HAPPY ENDING IS FINALLY HERE
> 
> Bet that didn't go the way y'all expected it to huh
> 
> Also please don't kill me for not including hkps. Astro's gotta take baby steps here
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this wild ride!
> 
> (Also any mamamoo stans? If so: HOW WE DOIN)


	35. Of Bullies and Charges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AnonymousBTSARMY asked: "Can you please make a jaehyun centric fanfic again?? Where like all of of them are like protective of him or something?
> 
> Maybe if he like runs into some of his used to be highschool bullies and he still let's them get to him and like Jungkook, Mingyu and others get over protective of him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EarlyBird: Eunwoo   
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> Lostboy: The8   
> Megaphone: DK  
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**KookieMonster: @Greekgod @EiffelPuppy @EarlyBird**

**KookieMonster** : are we still on for today?

 **EiffelPuppy** : yup

 **Greekgod** : definitely 

 **EarlyBird** : yes!!

 **Megaphone** : y'all going to our usual bowling arena?

 **KookieMonster** : under maintenance so we're going to the other one

 **HitTheYug** : have fun!!

 **Lostboy** : no you have fun in your intensive dance practice!

 **Thaibaby** : bitch im already dreading it

 **HitTheYug** : yeah guess whos most probably not gonna be able to move for the next 3 days?

 **Greekgod** : yikes

 **Thaibaby** : and unfortunately its _not_ because someone gave us a good fuck

 **EarlyBird** : mega yikes

 **Megaphone** : speaking of which

 **Megaphone** : how's your sex life @EarlyBird?

 **EarlyBird** : still no hkps

 **Thaibaby** : BOO

 **Lostboy** : BOO

 **EiffelPuppy** : BOO

 **EarlyBird** : YEAH I GET IT

 **EarlyBird** : BUT THINGS ARE MOVING ALONG SO SHUT UP

 **Greekgod** : I'm impressed

 **Greekgod** : you've improved newbie

 **EarlyBird** : tf

 **Greekgod** : that's the first time we mention your sex life and you don't recoil in embarrassment 

 **EarlyBird** : yeah well after that super embarrassing display you made me do at the after party

 **EarlyBird** : nothing can phase me now

 **EiffelPuppy** : oh trust us there's worse to come

 **EarlyBird** : please don't embarrass me in the bowling alley today

 **KookieMonster** : no promises ;)

~

 **Megaphone** : so who's winning

 **Thaibaby** : yeah how come you guys havent sent a picture of the scores yet

~

 **HitTheYug** : tf

 **Lostboy** : gyu isnt even answering his phone

 **Megaphone** : yeah uh what the fuck

~

 **EarlyBird** : gyu's fine guys

 **EarlyBird** : we're fine

 **HitTheYug** : yeah no something definitely happened

 **Lostboy** : explain???

 **EarlyBird** : i'll explain once we get to kook's studio

 **Thaibaby** : TF

 **Thaibaby** : EUNWOO GET BACK HERE

~

 **EarlyBird** : i'm here

 **Megaphone** : EXPLAIN

 **Megaphone** : YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK

 **EarlyBird** : we ran into jae's old bullies

 **Thaibaby** : oh fuck no

 **HitTheYug** : shit is he okay??

 **EarlyBird** : mostly?

 **EarlyBird** : jae excused himself to toilet so they crowded him at the door

 **EarlyBird** : I'm guessing they started taunting him at first

 **EarlyBird** : he didn't want to respond but then things started getting bad

 **Megaphone** : we went to the same school

 **Megaphone** : they were absolutely horrible to him

 **Megaphone** : and he used to try his best not to show that it affected him but it hurt him so bad

 **EarlyBird** : by the time we got to him one of them managed to land a kick

 **EarlyBird** : he didn't want to fight back or shit might blow up to the public 

 **EarlyBird** : that's when gyu and kook stepped in

 **Lostboy** : listen these three pissed and standing next to each other are what my nightmares and wer dreams are made of

 **Thaibaby** : TF MING

 **Lostboy** : oh dont act like you dont agree

 **Thaibaby** : ...

 **Thaibaby** : you got me there.

 **HitTheYug** : me too.

 **Megaphone** : me three

 **Megaphone** : anyways

 **Megaphone** : did a fight break out??

 **EarlyBird** : no

 **EarlyBird** : and that's because I almost died just trying to separate the two groups from each other

 **EarlyBird** : eventually the bullies backed off and everything died down

 **EarlyBird** : but jae started shaking and was clearly not okay so we decided to go to kook's studio so he can calm down in peace

 **Megaphone** : knowing him and seeing firsthand what he went through

 **Megaphone** : he must be going through everything again

 **EarlyBird** : I didn't know how bad it is until I saw him tuck himself in between gyu and kook

**EarlyBird: [image]**

**Thaibaby** : gotta admit that's adorable

 **HitTheYug** : how long are you guys staying?

 **EarlyBird** : no clue

 **EarlyBird** : probably a while

 **EarlyBird** : why?

 **HitTheYug** : cuz bam and I are picking up seok and ming and we're on our way 

 **Lostboy** : this needs a code 97: 97-Liners speciality cuddle fest

~

 **Greekgod** : hey

 **Lostboy** : JAE

 **Lostboy** : feeling better?

 **Greekgod** : yeah

 **Greekgod** : sat down with my members a bit after you guys dropped me off

 **Greekgod** : i shouldn't have let this affect me as much as it did

 **Greekgod** : it was such a long time ago I feel stupid

 **HitTheYug** : hey no bullying is no joke

 **KookieMonster** : yeah it isnt

 **Megaphone** : jae they did terrible things to you back then

 **Megaphone** : you have every right to react the way you did

 **Greekgod** : I think I'm over it now tho

 **Greekgod** : like seeing their scared faces especially when kookie and mingyu showed up

 **EiffelPuppy** : we'd do anything to protect you babe

 **KookieMonster** : Id rather die than let them touch you again

 **Greekgod** : and **@EarlyBird** thanks for being the rational one since I was too weak to be

 **EarlyBird** : you don't have to be the rational one all the time jae you know?

 **Thaibaby** : we know youre the "chief" of the group but sometimes its good to be emotional

 **Megaphone** : and jae?

 **Megaphone** : I'm proud of you

 **Greekgod** : yeah?

 **Megaphone** : yeah.

 **HitTheYug** : seriously tho you can give us the braincell sometimes

 **Greekgod** : never.

 **EarlyBird** : too late

 **Greekgod** : dammit

 **KookieMonster** : are you still insisting on not pressing charges?

 **KookieMonster** : everythings caught on camera sweetheart

 **KookieMonster** : they basically assaulted you and you didnt do anything back

 **EiffelPuppy** : and kook eunwoo and I can be witnesses

 **Greekgod** : yeah I am

 **Greekgod** : I'm over it

 **Greekgod** : or atleast I want to be and I don't think pressing charges is gonna do anything further

 **EiffelPuppy** : alright whatever you want

 **Thaibaby** : next time **@EarlyBird**

 **Thaibaby** : when kook gyu and jae are in "hot angry murderous" mode

 **Thaibaby** : YOU TAKE PICTURES

 **EarlyBird** : YOU HAVE 6 BOYFRIENDS

 **HitTheYug** : YEAH SO?

 **EarlyBird** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO

 **Lostboy** : ITS NOT LIKE WE'RE GONNA FUCK THEM

 **KookieMonster** : i dont even know what i look like in that mode

 **EiffelPuppy** : me neither??

 **Greekgod** : yeah seriously

 **Megaphone** : this doesn't concern you three rn

 **Megaphone** : this concerns THE DUMBFUCK EUNWOO

 **EarlyBird** : FUCKS SAKE

 **EarlyBird** : WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!
> 
> Serious note: I don't know when this book became a book of life lessons but apparently it did.  
> So,  
> Bullying is bad.   
> If you are being bullied please stay strong and take the highroad ❤  
> If you are the one bullying then go fuck yourself.
> 
> Less serious note: guess who got fucked in the ass with their project?? :)))))))


	36. Of Accidents and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on popular request: a jungkook-centric yugkook friendship chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> Megaphone: DK  
> Lostboy: The8   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> EarlyBird: Eunwoo

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**Megaphone** : CHA EUNWOO 

**Megaphone: @EarlyBird**

**EarlyBird** : WHAT I DO

 **Thaibaby** : WHAT HE DO

 **Megaphone** : DROP YOUR SKINCARE ROUTINE

 **HitTheYug** : DO IT

 **Lostboy** : FUCKING DO IT

 **Greekgod** : YEAH DO IT

 **EarlyBird** : WHAT ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT

 **EarlyBird** : YOU HAVE NICE SKIN TOO

 **EarlyBird** : also I came into this group to have fun and all I get is being yelled at all the time

 **EarlyBird** : what the fuck guys

 **EiffelPuppy** : poor thing

 **EiffelPuppy** : now is one of you gonna drop his skincare routine or are we gonna have to force it out of you?

 **Thaibaby** : mans right

 **Lostboy** : oh and cum doesn't work

 **Lostboy** : trust me we've tried

 **EarlyBird** : what the fuck

 **HitTheYug** : what?

 **EarlyBird** : that's so nasty what is wrong with you

 **Thaibaby** : clearly youve never had a creampie or a facial before

 **Greekgod** : oh my poor innocent baby bird

 **HitTheYug** : nah trust me even baby birds are less innocent than that ;)

 **Thaibaby** : budum-tiss!

 **EarlyBird** : well I'd love to experience one but not as a skin care routine???

 **EarlyBird** : "oh hey jizz on my face real quick so my pimple could go way"

 **EarlyBird** : the fuck

 **Megaphone** : where's newbie's defence squad?

**Megaphone: @KookieMonster**

**EarlyBird** : FUCK'S SAKE

 **EarlyBird** : i've _literally_ been here for _three_  months and y'all _still_ me newbie

 **Greekgod** : yeah well we've been here for 3 years 

 **Lostboy** : and more!

 **Greekgod** : and more

 **Greekgod** : your point?

 **EarlyBird** : I-

 **EarlyBird** : never mind

 **EarlyBird** : also kook isn't my defence squad he's the worst one!

 **HitTheYug** : we know

 **HitTheYug** : we just want him here lmao

 **Greekgod** : he's probably asleep leave him be

 **EiffelPuppy** : yeah he and his hyungs must be tired these days

 **Thaibaby** : no kidding

 **Megaphone** : what else would he be doing?

~

 **KookieMonster** : guys

 **KookieMonster** : is anyone awake?

 **KookieMonster** : im sorry to bother

 **EiffelPuppy** : kookie?

 **EiffelPuppy** : what happened??

 **KookieMonster** : i need help

 **KookieMonster** : i dont know what to do fuck

 **Greekgod** : kook? Where are you?

 **KookieMonster** : on my way to the hospital and ive tried calling my hyungs but theyre all asleep and tired and i dont wanna bother them

 **KookieMonster** : and i dont know what to do??

 **HitTheYug** : are you hurt?? Is it bad??

 **HitTheYug** : please tell me youre okay

 **EarlyBird** : go back to the beginning and tell us what happened

 **KookieMonster** : i got into a car accident with a taxi driver

 **HitTheYug** : WHAT

 **KookieMonster** : i called the police on myself lol

 **HitTheYug** : lol?

 **KookieMonster** : sorry

 **KookieMonster** : now we're heading to the hospital

 **HitTheYug** : im coming right now.

 **Thaibaby** : wait no babe

 **Thaibaby** : yug his hyungs have to be there first

 **KookieMonster** : im not hurt that bad i swear

 **HitTheYug** : i _dont_  care

 **HitTheYug** : my best friend just got into a car accident and he fucking needs us

 **HitTheYug** : im coming there and its up to you now

 **HitTheYug** : you want to come with or not?

 **Megaphone** : calm the fuck down and let's think

 **Greekgod** : first of all his hyungs aren't answering so I say one of us goes and tries to wake them up

 **Lostboy** : mingyu and i will do it

 **EiffelPuppy** : yeah

 **Greekgod** : okay

 **Greekgod** : kook you try to stay calm until someone reaches you okay?

 **Greekgod** : and I'm guessing the first would be yug

 **Thaibaby** : im coming with

 **KookieMonster** : i didnt want to involve you guys

 **EarlyBird** : kindly shut up

 **KookieMonster** : okay newbie damn we've been rubbing off on you

 **Megaphone** : yeah no shit

 **EiffelPuppy** : we got this kook don't worry okay?

 **KookieMonster** : okay

~

**Thaibaby: [image]**

**Thaibaby** : hes okay!!

 **Thaibaby** : altho yug wont leave his side

 **HitTheYug** : leave me be

 **EiffelPuppy** : and for those who dont know hyungs are on their way

 **EarlyBird** : oh thank god

 **Megaphone** : thank fuck

 **Megaphone** : i was so nervous

 **Greekgod** : okay yeah good

 **Greekgod** : so mission successful 

 **Greekgod: @HitTheYug @Thaibaby** once they get there leave them yeah?

 **EarlyBird** : they deserve some time alone with each other okay?

 **HitTheYug** : but

 **Lostboy** : yug no

 **Lostboy** : youll see him another time once everything calmed down

 **Lostboy** : gyu's driving but he agrees

 **Thaibaby** : we'll be off when they come 

 **Thaibaby** : hes not too happy about that but ive got it

 **Lostboy** : gyu says theyll need like 20 minutes max

 **Thaibaby** : thanks ming

~

 **KookieMonster** : guys

 **HitTheYug** : kookie!!

 **EarlyBird** : update us!!

 **KookieMonster** : im okay now

 **KookieMonster** : management is dealing with the issue now

 **KookieMonster** : and im gonna pay a fine

 **KookieMonster** : i dont know what else is gonna happen

 **KookieMonster** : also thank you guys for the recovery gifts!!

 **EiffelPuppy** : listen we gotta admit

 **EiffelPuppy** : we got those muffins from the cat café and the ahjumma was not happy _at all_  when she found out about you

 **KookieMonster** : you told her?!

 **Megaphone** : its not like she won't force it out of you!

 **KookieMonster** : true

 **Lostboy** : yeah so be ready for an earful the next time we go

 **EarlyBird** : to the cat café that you guys _still_  haven't taken me to

 **Greekgod** : omg

 **Greekgod** : we seriously should shit

 **EarlyBird** : you know from what I've heard the ahjumma won't be happy to know you guys haven't been taking me

 **Thaibaby** : FUCK

 **Thaibaby** : EUNWOO WE BEG

 **Megaphone** : DONGMIN DON'T

 **Lostboy** : PLEASE

 **KookieMonster** : please dont

 **KookieMonster** : also thank you for the perfumes!!

 **EarlyBird** : anytime!! 

 **EarlyBird** : they're from my members too

 **EarlyBird** : they say get well soon!!

 **HitTheYug** : so when can we visit?

 **KookieMonster** : soon i guess

 **KookieMonster** : once my hyungs let me go

 **Thaibaby** : yeah seriously yug is one step away from busting the door down and going after you

 **KookieMonster** : its okay

 **KookieMonster** : and thanks for being their for me yug

 **KookieMonster** : it meant alot

 **HitTheYug** : kook

 **HitTheYug** : when you told us what happened i felt my heart drop

 **HitTheYug** : youre one of the first people that i became friends with in this industry that wasnt my hyungs

 **HitTheYug** : i cant lose you

 **HitTheYug** : please dont do that ever again

 **KookieMonster** : im sorry yug

 **KookieMonster** : ill be more careful from now on

 **HitTheYug** : good

 **EiffelPuppy** : fuck im gonna cry

 **Lostboy** : fuck that i am crying

 **Thaibaby** : im bawling fuck you

 **EarlyBird** : that's really sweet :(

 **Greekgod** : you saps

 **Megaphone** : what did we do to deserve this

 **Greekgod** : seriously tho yugs right

 **Greekgod** : we all care about you

 **KookieMonster** : i know

 **KookieMonster** : me too

 **KookieMonster** : ill be out soon

 **KookieMonster** : then we can take eunwoo to meet the ahjumma!!

 **EarlyBird** : fuck yes

 **EiffelPuppy** : now that the sap festival is over

 **Megaphone** : JEON JUNGKOOK

 **Megaphone** : WHAT WERE YOU THINKING

 **KookieMonster** : PLEASE DONT SCOLD ME MY HYUNGS ALREADY DID

 **Greekgod** : YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS EASILY YOUNG MAN

 **KookieMonster** : YUG HELP

 **HitTheYug** : nope you deserve this

 **Lostboy** : JEON JUNGKOOK

 **Thaibaby** : rip in peace jeon jungkook 1997-2019.

~

 **KookieMonster:** hi guys

 **KookieMonster:** its jimin

 **HitTheYug:** hi hyung!!

 **EarlyBird:** hi :)

 **EiffelPuppy:** hey hyung!!

 **KookieMonster:** the rest and I just wanted to thank you guys again for helping kookie

 **Megaphone:** of course

 **Greekgod:** anything for kookie

 **Lostboy:** Of course!!

 **KookieMonster:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> SEMESTER'S OVER FINALLY
> 
> As you may or may not know, I was swamped with projects and deadlines and finals which is why I couldn't update so I apologize
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!!


	37. Of Aliens and Drunkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawnbreak55 said: "BRO. THE G A L A X Y. I want an alien discussion pleasee"
> 
> DoomAmber said: "Second, take this as you will because I more just need to get this idea out of my head before it eats me alive, but Bang Chan joining the 97 liner chat" (this is our compromise ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> Lostboy: The8   
> Megaphone: DK  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> EarlyBird: Eunwoo   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**Thaibaby** : FUCKS SAKE

 **Thaibaby** : CAN ALL OF YOU GET IN HERE

 **HitTheYug** : bam i swear to god

 **Thaibaby** : NO

 **Greekgod** : woah woah the fuck's wrong with you guys??

 **KookieMonster** : uh whats going on

 **Megaphone** : yeah what the fuck it's 1 AM

 **Lostboy** : yeah we're trying to sleep here

 **HitTheYug** : oh shut up we all know youre busy fucking joshua hyung or something

 **EiffelPuppy** : _listen_

 **Megaphone** : you got us there.

 **Megaphone** : anyways what's the deal here

 **Thaibaby** : SOMEONE TELL THIS DUMBFUCK THAT ALIENS FUCKING EXIST

 **Greekgod** : _that's_ what you're arguing about????

 **HitTheYug** : jfc what makes you so _sure_  that they do

 **Thaibaby** : well shithead

 **Thaibaby** : you expect me to believe that in this whole ass _universe_  we're the only ones that exist?

 **Lostboy** : hey listen bams got a point there

 **Thaibaby** : THANK YOU

 **HitTheYug** : listen until now there hasnt been any substantial proof

 **HitTheYug** : the talking zebra doesnt count bam

 **KookieMonster** : LMAOOOO

 **EiffelPuppy** : hey wait a minute

 **EiffelPuppy** : aren't you guys having a minu party with stray kids or something rn?

 **KookieMonster** : are you guys drunk???

 **HitTheYug** : PFT NO

 **Thaibaby** : WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT

 **Greekgod** : the all caps is giving me a headache

 **Thaibaby** : JAEEEEE SAY YOU AGREE WITH ME

 **HitTheYug** : no jae agrees with me because

 **HitTheYug** : YOU HAVE NO PROOF THEYRE REAL

 **Megaphone** : uh huh

 **Megaphone** : what do you think jae

 **Greekgod** : uh

 **Greekgod** : i mean

 **Greekgod** : Nothing was ever anywhere. Thats why its been everywhere. Its been so everywhere you dont need a where. You dont even need a when. Thats how every it gets

 **Lostboy** : ....

 **KookieMonster** : ...

 **EiffelPuppy** : ...

 **Megaphone** : ....

 **HitTheYug** : ...

 **Thaibaby** : ...

 **Thaibaby** : EUNWOOOOOOO

 **Thaibaby: @EarlyBird** HELP

 **EarlyBird** : it's 1 fucking AM 

 **EarlyBird** : i'm trying to sleep 

 **EarlyBird** : and my phone won't stop buzzing bc of you guys

 **EarlyBird** : WHAT DO YOU WANT

 **HitTheYug** : oh please newbie we all know youre busy making out with moonbin or something

 **EarlyBird** : does drunk yugyeom just calls out everyone and is creepily spot on with his accusations?

 **Lostboy** : yeah basically

 **EarlyBird** : creepy

 **Thaibaby** : EUNWOO

 **Thaibaby** : DO ALIENS EXIST OR NOT

 **EarlyBird** : HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

 **Thaibaby** : YOUR GROUPS NAME IS ASTRO

 **Megaphone** : you lost me there

 **Greekgod** : yeah me too

 **Lostboy** : jae you made everyone lost

 **EarlyBird** : I-

 **EarlyBird** : so that makes me the expert on all things space???

 **HitTheYug** : YES

 **Thaibaby** : YES

 **KookieMonster** : got7 really _do_  share one braincell

 **EiffelPuppy** : no kidding

 **Thaibaby** : okay thats enough for them tonight

 **Thaibaby** : hi sunbaenims its chan from stray kids

 **Thaibaby** : bam and yug had a bit too much to drink tonight so theyre all over the place

 **EiffelPuppy** : nothing we're not used to

 **Greekgod** : also chan we agreed for you to stop calling us sunbaenims when we went to the cat café??

 **Thaibaby** : right sorry

 **Lostboy** : hiii chan

 **EarlyBird** : hi chan :)

 **Thaibaby** : eunwoo sunbaenim!!

 **Thaibaby** : i didnt know you were here!!

 **Greekgod** : QUIT WITH THE SUNBAENIM

 **KookieMonster** : QUIT WITH THE SUNBAENIM

 **KookieMonster** : eyy jinx

 **Lostboy** : these two still freak me out sometimes

 **EiffelPuppy** : yeah well same

 **EarlyBird** : it's a recent development

 **EarlyBird** : ALSO WHAT THE FUCK CHAN'S BEEN TO THE CAT CAFÉ AND I HAVEN'T??

 **Thaibaby** : YOU HAVENT??

 **Thaibaby** : guys what the fuck

 **Thaibaby** : CAN WE GO THERE AGAIN WITH TXT AND THE DREAMIES PLEASE

 **Megaphone** : we make him drop the honorfics and he turns into a little shit

 **KookieMonster** : fits right in with the group dont you think

 **EiffelPuppy** : funny

 **Thaibaby** : ill have to pass

 **Thaibaby** : im a leader now

 **Lostboy** : OH FUCK

 **Lostboy** : yeah no he cant be here _and_  the leaders groupchat

 **Lostboy** : it doesnt work that way

 **EiffelPuppy** : sorry chan

 **Thaibaby** : to be honest i dont think i can handle the craziness here

 **Thaibaby** : bam and yug are screaming their lungs out in a failed karaoke attempt and i can barely handle that

**Thaibaby: [video]**

**EiffelPuppy** : LMAOOOO

 **EiffelPuppy** : AMAZING BLACKMAIL MATERIAL

 **KookieMonster** : THANKS CHAN

 **Thaibaby** : anytime

 **Thaibaby** : i have a lot of shit on them

 **Lostboy** : BITCH SEND

 **Thaibaby** : expect a spam later on ;)

 **EiffelPuppy** : I LOVE YOU

 **Greekgod** : mingyu here is responsible for all blackmail material

 **Thaibaby** : also question

 **Thaibaby** : whats HKPS?

 **EarlyBird** : why are you asking?

 **Thaibaby** : bam and yug keep chugging alcohol and chanting it??

**Thaibaby: [video]**

**KookieMonster** : classified information for members of this group only

 **Greekgod** : can't have crucial codes to be leaked out sorry

 **Thaibaby** : i see

 **Lostboy** : say chan

 **Lostboy** : hows your relationship with your group?

 **Thaibaby** : I

 **Thaibaby** : well

 **Thaibaby** : good?

 **Greekgod** : leave the boy alone

 **Lostboy** : im just worried because of the amount or promotions they have!

 **Thaibaby** : you guys matchmakers or something?

 **Megaphone** : you can say so

 **Megaphone** : i do believe we're experts

 **EarlyBird** : hey they got me with my members so

 **Thaibaby** : interesting

 **Thaibaby** : i might have to take you up on that someday

 **Thaibaby** : not today tho 

 **Thaibaby** : imma help got7 hyungs take yug bam and jackson hyung to bed

 **Thaibaby** : night everyone

 **Lostboy** : night!!

 **Greekgod** : goodnight

 **Megaphone** : night chan

 **EarlyBird** : goodnightt

 **KookieMonster** : night!!

~

 **Leaders Groupchat**  

 **JB** : did _anyone_  figure out what hkps means?

 **Taeyong** : no??

 **Namjoon** : why at 1 AM

 **JinJin** : ??

 **Seungcheol** : ^?

**JB: [video]**

**Seungcheol** : ah

 **JinJin** : k for korea...?

 **Taeyong** : why would k be for korea jinjin

 **JinJin** : i dont know okay

 **JinJin** : anyone else got any better ideas?

 **Taeyong** : no.

 **Namjoon** : no

 **Seungcheol** : no

 **JB** : Namjoon you have the highest IQ here why didn't you figure it out??

 **Namjoon** : there are ten billion combinations and you expect me to get it immediately??

 **JB** : fuck it

 **JB** : Well goodnight

 **Seungcheol** : night

 **JinJin** : night hyungs

 **Namjoon** : good night

 **Taeyong** : goodnight

~

**Private Chat: Mingyu and Chan**

**Chan: [image]**

**Chan: [image]**

**Chan: [video]**

**Chan: [image]**

**Chan: [video]**

**Chan: [video]**

**Chan: [video]**

**Mingyu:** MY HERO

 **Chan:** :D

~

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**EiffelPuppy:** CHAN CAME THROUGH

 **Lostboy:** EYYY

 **KookieMonster:** YES

 **Greekgod:** amazing

 **EarlyBird:** wait till they find out

 **Megaphone:** LMAOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short cracky chapter to break up the angst and feels that have been dominating this book
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! Consider this a present from me :)
> 
> (Also if anyone knows where jae took that quote from I love you)


	38. Of Hospitals and Bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna asked: "Can i request for a yugyeom-centric author-nim? 🥺🥺🥺 one where he is hurt or sick that he faints?"
> 
> Tayo9710 asked: "Do you still take requests? When yes I would love a yugyeom centric chapter😍"
> 
> "Can I request for a yugyeom centric one? Maybe where Yugyeom got sick or fainted while practicing on his own and everyone was worried because no one can contact him or locate him and the maknaes (or at least few of them) managed to find him and help him? I don't know my thoughts are all over the place huhuhu thank you"  
> I have this one in my list of requests but I can't seem to find who requested it. Sorry ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun  
> Lostboy: The8  
> Megaphone: DK  
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom  
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu  
> EarlyBird: Eunwoo  
> KookieMonster: Jungkook  
> Thaibaby: Bambam
> 
> Requests are CLOSED. (Check why below.)

**GOT7 Groupchat**

**Youngjae** : anyone seen yugy??

 **Mark** : nope

 **Jinyoung** : last I know he went to the studio to practice some moves

 **Jackson** : _again?_

 **JB** : what do you mean again?

 **Jackson** : hes been practicing _nonstop_ these past few days

 **Jackson** : i dont know whats wrong with him

 **JB** : what??

 **JB** : i dont want himto overwork himself again

 **Mark** : ill go get him

 **Bambam** : ill do it

 **Bambam** : we're supposed to hang out with minghao and jaehyun today

 **Bambam** : they said theyll meet us at the dance studio and we all go together

 **Youngjae** : thanks bam

~

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**Thaibaby: @Lostboy @Greekgod**

**Thaibaby** : so whats the deal

 **Greekgod** : i'll be picking up ming in a few 

 **KookieMonster** : wheres your car **@Thaibaby @HitTheYug**  

 **Thaibaby** : uh

 **Thaibaby** : maintenance 

 **Megaphone** : maintenance huh

 **Greekgod** : deep cleansing

 **Greekgod** : they fucked in the back and the stain wouldn't get removed

 **Thaibaby** : STOP CALLING US OUT LIKE THIS

 **EarlyBird** : nasty fuckers

 **EiffelPuppy** : that's more like it

 **Lostboy** : wait im not ready!!

 **Greekgod** : maybe if you got off of wonwoo's dick you'd be ready by now

 **EiffelPuppy** : LMAOOO

 **KookieMonster** : AMAZING

 **Greekgod** : you've got 20 mins 

 **Lostboy** : yes sir.

 **Megaphone** : time to see how fast he can make wonwoo cum!!

 **EiffelPuppy** : i gotta watch this

 **EarlyBird** : update us!!

 **KookieMonster** : NEWBIE WHAT

 **EarlyBird** : what?

 **KookieMonster** : i am _impressed_

 **Megaphone** : holy shit

 **Greekgod** : where's yugyeom by the way

 **Thaibaby** : still practicing

 **Greekgod** : clock's ticking **@Lostboy**

 **Lostboy** : IM ON IT SHEESH

~

 **EiffelPuppy** : 8 MINUTES 27 SECONDS

 **KookieMonster** : DAMN

 **EarlyBird** : GOOD ONE

 **Thaibaby** : wonwoo's got style

 **KookieMonster** : indeed

 **Lostboy** : ight i gotta rush

~

 **Greekgod: @Thaibaby** we're going up

 **Thaibaby** : cool i need ten minutes

 **Thaibaby** : fourth floor third door on the right yeah?

 **Lostboy** : yeah yeah we know

~

 **Lostboy: @Thaibaby** HURRY

 **Thaibaby** : im fucking coming chill

 **Lostboy** : YUG PASSED OUT

 **Thaibaby** : WHAT

 **KookieMonster** : WHAT

 **Lostboy** : WHAT DO WE DO

 **EiffelPuppy** : fuck fuck okay first calm down

 **Lostboy** : jaes trying to wake him up but hes not responding i dont know what the fuck to do

 **EarlyBird: @Thaibaby** don't you have a company doctor??

 **Thaibaby** : yes yes fuck i'll go see her8

 **Thaibaby** : SHES NOT THERE

 **Megaphone** : CALL YOUR HYUNGS

 **Megaphone: @Lostboy @Greekgod** CALL AN AMBULANCE

 **Greekgod** : right fuck

 **Greekgod** : okay their hyungs are here and the ambulance is on its way

 **KookieMonster** : i want to know what hospital theyre going to right fucking now

 **Lostboy** : his members are going with him they wont let us visit

 **KookieMonster** : so he gets to visit me when im in the hospital and i dont get to see him??

 **EiffelPuppy** : kooks we all want to

 **EarlyBird** : the moment they give us the clear we'll go together okay?

 **KookieMonster** : fine

~

 **Thaibaby** : hes okay

 **Thaibaby** : it was exhaustion

 **Thaibaby** : he pushed his body too far and ended up exhausted and dehydrated

 **Megaphone** : holy fuck 

 **Megaphone** : thank god hes okay

 **Thaibaby: @Lostboy @Greekgod** thank you guys for helping

 **Greekgod:** of course??

 **Greekgod:** don't be stupid

 **Lostboy** : i literally felt my heart drop when i first saw him

 **EarlyBird** : is he going home now?

 **Thaibaby** : no we're keeping him over night for observations

 **EiffelPuppy** : okay yeah good 

 **EiffelPuppy** : that's good

 **KookieMonster** : when can we come visit?

 **Thaibaby** : ill tell you guys when he wakes up

 **Greekgod** : okay thanks

 **Greekgod** : get some rest bam

 **Thaibaby** : will do

~

 **Thaibaby** : hes awake!!

 **KookieMonster** : tell him to stay put we'll be there in 10 minutes tops

 **EiffelPuppy** : jeon jungkook we do not want another car accident young man

 **KookieMonster** : ...

 **KookieMonster** : fine  _dad_

 **KookieMonster** : 20 minutes

 **KookieMonster** : im picking all of you up so get ready

~

 **HitTheYug** : thanks guys for visiting

 **HitTheYug** : love you all

 **EarlyBird** : we love you too

 **HitTheYug** : and thanks for gifts!!

 **HitTheYug** : but what am I supposed to do with ten reusable water bottles

 **KookieMonster** : its to remember to drink water YOU DEHYDRATED DIPSHIT

 **HitTheYug** : IM SORRY

 **KookieMonster** : THE _ENTIRE_ WORLD KNOWS I PUSHED MY BODY TOO FAR AND ENDED UP PASSING OUT SO YOU GO DO MY MISTAKE?!?!

 **HitTheYug** : PLEASE DONT SCOLD ME MY MEMBERS DID

 **KookieMonster** : oh no you dont

 **KookieMonster** : i got scolded about my car accident 

 **KookieMonster** : YOURE GETTING SCOLDED TOO

 **EiffelPuppy** : damn kook is more worked up than we thought

 **KookieMonster** : do we really have to go through the "hes one of the very first friends i made in this industry that wasnt my hyungs and i love him very much and he scared me to death" scenario all over again?

 **Greekgod** : nope we're good

 **Lostboy** : fuck that im crying again

 **EarlyBird** : so am i

 **KookieMonster** : oh and a little birdie happened to tell us this _isnt_ your first time

 **HitTheYug** : bam why

 **Thaibaby** : because im tired of seeing you push yourself past your limits babe

 **Thaibaby** : youre always so harsh on yourself when it comes to dancing when youre fucking _perfect_

 **Thaibaby** : and the hyungs would agree

 **Megaphone** : listen if i can dance half as well as you can id call it an achievement

 **EarlyBird** : bambam's right yug

 **EarlyBird** : you need to stop being so hard on yourself

 **HitTheYug** : im sorry

 **HitTheYug** : the overwhelming need for every single step to be perfect is too much to ignore sometimes

 **HitTheYug** : and i cant stop it

 **Thaibaby** : then hyungs and i will help you

 **Thaibaby** : just talk to us and tell us

 **Thaibaby** : we're here to always keep you on track

 **Thaibaby** : please stop scaring us like this

 **HitTheYug** : youre right

 **HitTheYug** : im sorry

 **HitTheYug** : i promise ill ask

 **Thaibaby** : okay good

 **KookieMonster** : fuck you now im crying

 **Megaphone** : i'm bawling

 **Greekgod** : fuck all of you me too

 **EiffelPuppy** : who isn't

 **HitTheYug** : love you guysss

 **HitTheYug** : but seriously

 **HitTheYug** : _ten_

 **EarlyBird** : stay hydrated bitch

 **HitTheYug** : i do not appreciate that tone newbie

 **EarlyBird** : yeah well deal with it

 **EarlyBird** : i'm older anyways

 **HitTheYug** : WE'RE THE SAME AGE

 **EiffelPuppy** : you're still the baby of the group yug

 **HitTheYug** : I

 **KookieMonster** : now come back so i can scold you more

 **HitTheYug** : kookie noooo

 **KookieMonster** : KIM YUGYEOM

 **Lostboy** : rip in peace Kim Yugyeom 1997-2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another update this week? 
> 
> Anyways, a yugyeom-centric chapter has long been requested and it's finally here.
> 
> I want to say that I see all of your requests. I might forget but I always try to go back and see what I missed. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm ignoring you. Thank you for being patient with me and somehow still following this fic despite the lack of consistancy 😂
> 
> Anways, for that I'm closing requests for now. I have a whole list that I need to get through and I really don't want to end up forgetting anything. Once I'm done I'll reopen them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	39. Of Bears and Beastiality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee requested: "this one came to me when I was re-reading the drama few chapters ago. We got to see and know possessive NCT, now I want to see a possessive Jae. Like something happened to one of his bfs and he gets super angry, so the 97liners first calm him down and then help him with whatever that caused the possessiveness"
> 
> "Can you write a chapter where one of their boyfriends is hurt?" (The one who requested this please step up :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greekgod: Jaehyun   
> KookieMonster: Jungkook   
> Thaibaby: Bambam   
> HitTheYug: Yugyeom   
> EiffelPuppy: Mingyu   
> Megaphone: DK   
> Lostboy: The8   
> EarlyBird: Eunwoo

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**HitTheYug** : CHA EUNWOO **@EarlyBird**

 **EarlyBird** : WHAT I DO

 **Greekgod** : what now

 **HitTheYug** : in fact all of you get ready

 **Megaphone** : ??????

 **Lostboy** : i'm lost

 **KookieMonster** : as usual

 **Lostboy** : shut it energizer bunny

 **KookieMonster** : kay shortie

 **Lostboy** : I'M GONNA MURDER

 **HitTheYug** : all of you shut the fuck up

 **HitTheYug** : WE'RE TAKING EUNWOO TO THE CAT CAFÉ BITCHES

 **EarlyBird** : OMG REALLY???

 **HitTheYug** : HELL YEAH

 **EarlyBird:** you better not take it back or i'll murder you all

 **Greekgod** : i'm in

 **EiffelPuppy** : IN

 **KookieMonster** : so you guys waited until I was in fucking japan to finally take eunwoo to the cat café huh

 **KookieMonster** : ahjumma wont be happy once she finds outtttt

 **EiffelPuppy** : you shut up or we'll all be in trouble with her

 **KookieMonster** : wheres bam

 **Thaibaby** : in fucking thailand

 **Thaibaby** : the betrayal

 **EarlyBird** : so no cat café? :(

 **Thaibaby** : oh no newbie is sad

 **Thaibaby** : dont betray him like this

 **KookieMonster** : fucking take him but bam and i wont forget this

 **Thaibaby** : damn fucking right

 **HitTheYug** : yeah whatever you two

 **Megaphone** : we'll make sure to say hi for you to ahjumma

 **Megaphone** : now shut up

 **HitTheYug** : guys im already leaving the dorm so hurry the fuck up

 **Thaibaby** : send pics you assholes

~

**HitTheYug: @Thaibaby @KookieMonster**

**HitTheYug** : YOU GUYS WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED

 **EiffelPuppy** : IT WASN'T MY FUCKING FAULT GODDAMIT

 **Megaphone** : my boyfriend is a pervert.

 **Lostboy** : my boyfriend is a pervert.

 **EiffelPuppy** : IT WAS YOUR FAULTS

 **KookieMonster** : LMAOO WHAT HAPPENED

 **Thaibaby** : SPILL

**Greekgod: [video]**

**KookieMonster** : that is fucking nasty

 **Thaibaby** : did you seriously grow a boner with a kitten on your dick

 **EiffelPuppy** : MING AND SEOK WERE MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF ME

 **EiffelPuppy** : WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO

 **Thaibaby** : absolutely fucking disgusting

 **EiffelPuppy** : IT WAS JUST INCONVENIENTLY TIMED

 **EarlyBird** : you're lucky ahjumma didn't see this

 **KookieMonster** : oooo how is she

 **EarlyBird** : great!!

 **EarlyBird** : says hi!

 **EarlyBird** : says everyone's in trouble for not bringing me here and i'm her favorite :D

Megaphone: total manipulation i tell you

 **Greekgod** : newbie came and charmed his way in her heart

 **Lostboy** : meanwhile we all got an earful

 **EarlyBird** : losers

 **KookieMonster** : suddenly im glad im not there

 **Thaibaby** : me too

 **HitTheYug** : oh no you two

 **HitTheYug** : youre getting an even bigger one next time

 **Thaibaby** : goddamit

~

**Private Chat: Jaehyun and Taeyong**

**Taeyong** : jaehyun please answer

 **Jaehyun** : sorry hyung 

 **Jaehyun** : had my phone on silent while I'm with the guys

 **Jaehyun** : what's up?

 **Taeyong** : haechan's hurt

 **Jaehyun** : what???

~

**97-Liners Groupchat**

**Thaibaby** : where are the pictures assholes

 **EarlyBird** : we couldn't take some sorry

 **KookieMonster** : did something happen??

 **EiffelPuppy** : jae had to leave early

 **Thaibaby** : is he okay??

 **Thaibaby** : dammit stop giving us snippets and just tell us

 **Megaphone** : taeyong hyung texted jaehyun and told him haechan's hurt

 **Megaphone** : so he went all crazy and worried ready to jump out the window before we calmed him down and convinced him to let us take him to the hospital

 **HitTheYug** : deadass papa bear mode

 **KookieMonster** : seriously??

 **KookieMonster** : is haechan hurt really badly?

 **EiffelPuppy** : no clue yet

 **EiffelPuppy** : waiting on jae to update us

 **Lostboy** : we all know jae has a soft spot for haechan since they're roommates 

 **Lostboy** : hopefully it's nothing bad

~

 **Greekgod** : he's unconscious but fine

 **Megaphone** : what happened??

 **Greekgod** : he has a mild concussion and a sprained wrist

 **Greekgod** : some asshole bumped into him because he wasn't looking where he was fucking going which caused haechan to bump his fucking head into the wall behind him and land on his fucking wrist

 **Thaibaby** : im sensing some anger there

 **Thaibaby** : just me?

 **HitTheYug** : what i tell ya

 **Greekgod** : i'm gonna find that fucker make him regret ever touching haechan.

 **EarlyBird** : woah there papa bear

 **EiffelPuppy** : you ain't doing shit

 **Greekgod** : what the fuck do you mean "ain't doing shit" 

 **Greekgod** : he needs to fucking pay

 **Greekgod** : why is no one fucking helping me commit murder

 **KookieMonster** : i cant believe _im_  saying this but tone the fuck down on the 'fucking'

 **Lostboy** : hypocracy much?

 **KookieMonster** : shut it shortie

 **Lostboy** : Energizer. Bunny.

 **EiffelPuppy** : jae sweetheart

 **EiffelPuppy** : how do you know that the person _purposely_ pushed haechan onto the wall?

 **EiffelPuppy** : or even meant to hurt him?

 **Megaphone** : to sum it up: we know you care about haechan but try to be more logical and less grizzly bear

 **Lostboy** : papa bear*

 **Greekgod** : ...

 **Greekgod** : but haechan's hurt

 **HitTheYug** : it couldve been an accident

 **Greekgod** : but haechan's hurt

 **Thaibaby** : arent you usually the logical strict general of the group?

 **Thaibaby** : the fuck is wrong with you today

 **EarlyBird** : if he's hurt it's fiiiiiine but if one of his members are hurt he loses all coherent thoughts

 **Greekgod** : what if mj was hurt? Or mark? Or yoongi? Or jun? Huh??

 **Megaphone** : jae babe

 **Megaphone** : we'd be furious but we can't just jump to conclusions like this and just assume the worst of things

 **Greekgod** : ...

 **KookieMonster** : in other words

 **KookieMonster** : calm the fuck down

 **Greekgod** : fine fine

 **Thaibaby** : i can see you sulking all the way from bangkok

 **Greekgod** : FINE

 **HitTheYug** : now lighten up

 **HitTheYug** : he'll be back in your bed before you know ;)

 **Greekgod** : my baby has a sprained wrist and a mild concussion 

 **Greekgod** : i'm not letting him out of my sight

 **EarlyBird** : there we go

 **Thaibaby** : speaking of beds

 **Thaibaby: @EiffelPuppy** i seriously didnt know you were into beastiality

 **EiffelPuppy** : fuck you

 **EiffelPuppy** : fuck you

 **EiffelPuppy** : fuck you

 **Megaphone** : yeah we didn't know either

 **EiffelPuppy** : FUCK YOU

 **EiffelPuppy** : FUCK YOU

 **EiffelPuppy** : FUCK YOU

 **Lostboy** : i mean we're open-minded but maybe not that open-minded...

 **Megaphone** : i wonder what the rest of the group is gonna say

 **EiffelPuppy** : IT WAS A FUCKING MISTAKE 

 **EiffelPuppy** : AND IT WAS YOUR FAULTS YOU FUCKING HORNY BASTARDS

 **EiffelPuppy** : FUCK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are CLOSED.

**Author's Note:**

> @420galaxies on instagram.


End file.
